Accel Overdrive
by Seiker the Abyssmal Zero
Summary: Haru has the ability of flight and almost unrivaled speed. What if there was another ability that could match that? That ability is Accel Overdrive, the power to literally overdrive ones acceleration. The one who holds that ability is Kazuto Yuuki, a student at Takamatsu Highschool, but Burst Linkers know him as Navy Blade, the lone swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

Accel World: Overdrive

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Accel World and this is the only time I'm saying it.

**Chapter 1: The Navy Blader**

(Takamatsu High School/ Student Lounge)

A lean framed boy in a white and black hooded jacket sat alone at one of the tables in the lounge, his hood up and obscuring his face. He had on a pale maroon turtleneck underneath, along with a small necklace with a swirl shaped mark on it, black jeans with a white belt, and black shoes. He reached up underneath his shits collar, and pulled it down, revealing his white and blue NueroLinker.

"Direct link." He muttered in a still changing voice, the deepening tone carrying a hint of natural sarcasm. The boy closed his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of reality shifting as he headed to the schools AR game world. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a futuristic hub, and his look had changed with his avatars. He wore a black school uniform with an open jacket, white button down, and loose tie along with white shoes, and his unkempt brown hair had a pale streak on the right side, along with a few strands between his eyes, and his eyes were red, unlike their real brown. He stepped down from the hub and put his hands in his pockets, walking along silently, passing other students with varying avatar looks that fit the futuristic setting more than his did, not like he cared. When he reached a certain building, he looked around to make sure he hadn't been followed, then he entered. Inside, it was dark except for a scoreboard, and at the top, a name was present: Kazuto: Level 145, Score: 1,234,367.

"Sword Art Arena, start." Kazuto muttered, and the room lit up. A control panel appeared in front of him on his display. Kazuto set the setting to the one he remembered most: Field of Blades. The room altered to a sunset plain with swords stuck in the ground. On Kazuto's waist, two swords appeared in grey sheaths. He drew them out, and the blades were red and tapered to a point. The hilts on each flipped out to guards at the top and he spun them around. Above Kazuto, a banner appeared saying "Round One, Begin!" After it faded in flames, multiple armored knights and various other sword wielding enemies appeared in front of the boy. Kazuto gleaned a smirk and raised his blades as the enemies charged. He moved with fats and precise movements, cutting down the enemies in droves each round, each one shattering into cubes. This wasn't fast enough for him though. He'd gone faster, he knew what real speed was like. When he stopped, the round counter was up to 155, ten more than his previous record, and the new score now read 1,567,899.

"Sheesh, thought I was doing better." He mumbled as the swords disappeared and the room darkened again.

"There you are Kazuto! Sheesh, you always disappear!" a girls voice stated.

"What is it now Yukina?" Kazuto stated as the girl jumped down. Her avatar looked mostly like she did, bluish white hair and silver eyes, pale skin, pink lips and a small, limber frame, though like his avatar his avatar, wore a school uniform with a red jacket.

"I spend all this time looking for you and all I get is a "What now"? Sheesh Kazuto you think you'd learn to be a bit less cold around me." Yukina stated, crossing her arms.

"I'm generally cold towards a lot of people out of habit Yukina." Kazuto stated, putting his arms behind his head, his face blank.

"Hmph, whatever. Better not be late for class you hear me? Link Out." Yukina stated, and she disappeared. Kazuto sighed and turned around.

"I've got plenty of time. Sheesh Yukina, you can quit worrying about me." He muttered. Then he felt an odd tap. "What? OW!" he yelped as he felt something hit his face, and he was back in reality. His hood fell as his head jerked back, revealing his brown eyes and slightly more kept brown hair. He looked to his left and saw Yukina staring down at him, a smirk on her face. "What was that for!?" he snapped, rubbing his forehead.

"I got you out with a forced Link Out, so now you won't be late. Hm hm." Yukina giggled, putting her arms behind her back and leaning forward slightly. Out here, she wore a hooded blue sweater and a short black skirt, white stockings and red sneakers.

"Sheesh, you _always _do that." Kazuto muttered, sitting up and rubbing his neck, feeling his NeuroLinker underneath his hand as he started walking, and his other hand in his pocket.

"Oh come on Kazuto don't be like that." Yukina said as she followed.

"You keep hitting me like that you'll break my neck." He muttered.

"Sorry, I forget what happens when you're not paying attention." Yukina chuckled in an embarrassed manner. Kazuto rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Man you never change do you?" he asked, looking back at his friend.

"Nope." Yukina giggled. "But anyway, isn't your birthday coming up in a few days?"

"Yep. Fifteen. I still find it odd I was born just in time to get a NeuroGear from the get go instead of a good time later." Kazuto nodded.

"You're about as old as NeuroLinker is. Well, come to think of it, we both are." Yukina mused, a finger on her chin. Kazuto looked forward, his face blank again. _Just why does she always have to look so darn cute? _He thought as he let out another quiet sigh. He took another step forward, and everything stopped. _Hmph, time to get to work. _He thought as he shifted to his avatar body. Every thing shifted and became barren, burning piles of things all around in a ruined cityscape. Kazuto's avatar shifted again, becoming a lithe navy armored warrior that was slightly taller than he normally was. The armor was lined with white, and the helmet had red colored eyes and a bore swallow motifs like the rest of the armor, a beak like visor over between his eyes. His hands were pale blue. Two swords were at his sides and he also had to forearm mounted blades. The name below the health bar that appeared read "Navy Blade". Kazuto looked over at the other health bar so he could take a guess on his opponent for this round of Brain Burst. It read "Maroon Geiger".

"Hmph, red huh? And a darker color at that. Well, let's see how they can handle once I get close enough." Kazuto chuckled. He briefly observed the crowd.

"So, you're Navy Blade huh? Interesting look." Maroon Geiger chuckled, the voice indicating a male not much older than Kazuto. His armor had a simple, yet slightly demonic look to it, with spikes on the shoulders and elbows, and an orange, seemingly burning tassel on the helmet.

"So, you're my opponent today huh? Sheesh, right in the middle of school to." Kazuto chuckled as he drew his swords, and they looked exactly like the ones he'd used earlier.

"Heh, we'll see if you can get close enough to use those things!" Maroon Geiger laughed, whipping out two double barreled revolvers that matched his armor. "Let's see if what they say about you is true! A solo level seven player, heh, let's see if you're cracked up to your reputation."

"You have no idea." Kazuto chuckled, a smirk on his face as he assumed his normal stance, his left blade held lower than the right and behind him, while the right was lifted up and held horizontally. When the "Fight!" title appeared, Maroon Geiger jumped back, letting out a flurry of shots. Kazuto reacted quickly, raising his arms in front of him and activating the barriers, a skill he'd acquired upon reaching level two. The shots bounced off the barriers, and as Maroon Geiger was reloading, Kazuto shot out his left arm, the forearm blade extending. He fired it out like a grappling hook, yet another skill he'd earned by leveling, and he got Maroon Geiger's left arm.

"What the hell!? Blue colored Linkers can't attack from a range!" Maroon Geiger yelped, just as he was slammed into the ground, his health dropping by a third from collective damage.

"That was an upgrade I got at level three. You should know by my reputation that I'm an extremely versatile fighter, so I'm not so easy to push around." Kazuto stated as the blade retracted, a whirr sounding as it was drawn back, a few sparks flying when it was stored. "Now, to finish this!" he yelled as he charged. Maroon Geiger shot up and opened fire again.

"Don't think so!" Kazuto yelled, and he slid down across the ground before jumping up again

"What the hell!? How's he so fast" Marron Geiger shouted as he opened fire again, only for his shots to be blocked.

"Hmph, he should've been wary of Navy Blades agility. He has one of the most agile avatars in Brain Burst. I'm surprised he's not using his special ability to wrap this up quickly." A green Linker chuckled.

"That ability is why he can work as a solo player in this realm. An avatar with the Overdrive, an ability literally speeds up his acceleration in this world is truly incredible." A grey Linker stated.

"Blade Rush!" Kazuto shouted as the distance between him and Maroon Geiger finally fell to his favor after he launched himself off a building. He swung his first blade down, connecting instantly, and followed up with five more lighting fast strikers, sliding to a stop behind Geiger thanks to momentum, then back to reality.

"Uh, Kazuto? Did… something funny happen? You've got that odd smirk on your face again." Yukina asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Kazuto said, going back to his normal look. _Well, I am connected to the global net, but I rarely get challenged during school hours, so who could that have been? _He thought. _Whatever, no point in worrying about it right now. _He thought.

"Soo… you doing anything after school today?" Yukina asked.

"You know my typical schedule, I usually just head straight home." Kazuto stated.

"Well… if that's the case… um… Would you… would you mind going to the café with me after school?" Yukina asked timidly, twiddling her thumbs as her face flushed, not meeting Kazuto's eyes. Kazuto stopped dead. He'd known Yukina since childhood, but he'd never really considered that she'd start thinking of him as more than just a close childhood friend. He never really thought about anything in that department truth be told. Unless of course this wasn't like that, but Yukina's red face and embarrassed look told him otherwise. _Why am I so good at reading people? _He thought, feeling a little stressed.

"Uh… sure… I… guess I'm free this afternoon. Not like I'll have anything else to do." Kazuto said, feeling a little lost for words at the moment. _Okay, I need to take a second. _He thought. "Burst link." He whispered. The world turned blue and Kazuto was in his avatar body again, looking at himself and Yukina. He turned and looked out the window, the frozen world giving off a strangely serene feeling. He let out a sigh, "Man I am hopeless." He muttered. When he felt calm, he shut off his Burst Link, everything going back to normal.

"R…really!? I… I wasn't sure if you'd say yes. Ahhh… man I really didn't think past that far did I?" Yukina said, her face reddening further as she started freaking out. Kazuto chuckled a bit.

"You know you're actually look kinda cute when you're flustered." He chuckled.

"S…shut up! Stop trying to embarrass me more! Do you know how long I've been trying to ask you something like that!? It's really hard to do because of how you act most of the time!" Yukina shouted, shaking her head back and forth. Kazuto chuckled again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've been friends since we were kids. Like you said, I should probably start learning to warm up to you a bit. Sorry about earlier." He stated, lightly tapping her on the head, the way he used to when they were little. Yukina looked up at him in surprise.

"What's with the sudden attitude change?" she asked him.

"Hahaha! Please Yukina, you of all people should know that cold persona of mine covers up a complete dork!" Kazuto laughed. Yukina started laughing after a second.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! You always do act different outside of school anyway, what with the reports your sister gives me." Yukina chuckled in a coy tone.

"What reports? What've you been putting Chidori up to now?" Kazuto asked as they started walking again.

"Oh nothing. Not like I make her send me the occasional email on how you're acting or whenever you "geek out" as you like to say. Hahaha!" Yukina laughed.

"Why you..! What is with you half the time!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Hahaha! We've known each other since we were little kids, I think I'm entitled to mess with you." Yukina stated matter of factly.

"And you go from dere to tsun in three seconds flat." Kazuto sighed.

"Are you using fiction terms for comparison again!?" Yukina snapped as Kazuto opened the classroom door.

"Can you blame me?" Kazuto stated as he sat down.

"Yeah yeah I get it." Yukina sighed, sitting down in her seat in front of Kazuto. Kazuto sighed again and leaned on his right hand. _Time to get the rest of this day over with. _He thought as class started, he also noticed that Yukina seemed to be trembling a bit. _Probably due to excitement how would I know? _He sighed in his head. He felt another stop, and his eyes widened. _Again!? I've never been challenged more than once, and I'm still at school! What's going on here? _He wondered as he found himself in yet another ruined area as Navy Blade. It was just like the school, so he had some suspicions as he moved outside.

"Hahaha! When I heard about Navy Blade being challenged once already where I knew about it, I couldn't resist!" a distorted voice laughed. Kazuto turned around and saw a black armored Linker above him on the roof. Their armor carried over robotic tones, and their left arm had an attached blade, along with thrusters on the back. It was also to the point where it hid their gender, further helped by the voice distortion. Kazuto growled and looked over at the main health bars. _Midnight Orion, so that's who I'm up against. _He thought.

"So, what made you want to challenge me Midnight Orion?" Kazuto asked, his face setting to a glare underneath the helmet.

"We're both Burst Linkers, it's simple as that! A battle for supremacy, to see who is the strongest! And a solo player like you, who has no alliance with a Legion is truly a prize!" Midnight Orion laughed.

"We'll see just how you can hold up to those words!" Kazuto shouted, launching both grapple blades.

"Ahahaha! Yes, let the challenge begin!" Midnight Orion cackled as they jumped up aiming to slash at Kazuto. Kazuto growled and launched himself forward, using the grapple blades to speed up and get onto the roof. He barely avoided Midnight Orion's slash, and he managed to land a kick to their helmet. He flipped onto the edge of the roof, the grapples locking back into place. Midnight Orion landed on their feet, leaving a small crater.

"Ahahaha! Yes! _This _is the kind of challenge I've wanted! Someone who pushes the boundaries of what they are and fights all out no matter their opponent! I love it! The raw feeling of fighting an opponent with no linear strategy, it's amazing!"

"Ngh, you've gotten on my last nerve! People like you disgust me!" Kazuto yelled.

"Hmph, well then, let's kick this up a notch shall we!?" Midnight Orion yelled.

"Accel Overdrive!" both yelled, and Midnight Orion was covered in a red aura to contrast Kazuto's blue. _What!? The same ability as me!? _Kazuto thought in surprise.

"Now, Kazuto Yuuki, feel despair!" Midnight Orion cackled. _How do they know who I am!? _Kazuto thought, his expression shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Accel World: Overdrive

**Chapter 2: New Link**

"How the hell do you have the same ability as me!?" Kazuto yelled.

"Oh, you thought you were the only person with the Overdrive! HAHA! Don't make me laugh." Midnight Orion said in a flat tone, raising their blade. "Now, show me the reason why you're called the Lone Swordsman, the Linker who doesn't fight for a legion."

"You want a fight!? You got one!" Kazuto yelled as he jumped down and dashed forward. Midnight Orion activated its thrusters, launching forward with a raised blade. Both clashed, and the resulting impact sent out a shockwave that shattered a few buildings.

"Now _this _is a thrill!" Midnight Orion cackled as they continually clashed and exchanged blows. Both were at half health after the continual struggle, and Kazuto was finding that they were at a stalemate, as the timer was drawing dangerously close to zero. "Two Overdrive users duking it out! HAHA! The thrill from this is glorious!"

"You shut your trap!" Kazuto yelled, firing his grapple blades again, managing to get one to connect with Midnight Orion's sword.

"What the!?" they gasped.

"That'll keep you in place!" Kazuto yelled as he grabbed began to retract the line, dashing forward at the same time. _With their sword arm down, I've got this one! _He thought.

"You really think that'll help! Ha!" Midnight Orion laughed, and purple energy coursed down the line.

"GYAGH!" Kazuto yelped as the energy connected and sent him flying backwards.

"Now I'm the one who has you!" Midnight Orion laughed, grabbing the line and yanking Kazuto towards them. Kazuto smirked.

"Counter Force!" he yelled, and the aura around him surged, and his right hand blade became an even deeper shade of red. "Take this!" he yelled as the distance closed.

"Why you little!" Midnight Orion yelled as the blade connected, "GAGH!" they yelled as they were sent reeling back.

"What!? How did that not finish you off!?" Kazuto yelled as the grapple retracted.

"You have a lot to learn about me Kazuto Yuuki. You put up a good fight today. I'll be seeing you again. That's a promise." Midnight Orion chuckled. Kazuto started to feel dizzy, and then he blacked out.

Kazuto snapped his eyes open, and he was panting. He made sure no one was looking, and he checked his recents list on Brain Burst. _Maroon Geiger's on there… What!? Where's Midnight Orion!? They couldn't have been using some kind of back door, Brain Burst is unhackable! This is weird… that person was definitely real, but I couldn't pinpoint anything about them. Man… this is just… what is going on? And I've never even heard of them, word would've gotten around about another Overdrive user. _He thought, his face confused and also a little angry looking. He shook his head. _Don't worry about it now. I've gotta focus on school right now… then… and this word feels like venom on my tongue for some reason... a date with Yukina. Might as well send a message to dad after classes. _He continued, going back to leaning on one hand like always.

(After classes)

Kazuto was waiting by the gate, typing in his message for his dad. He was also pretty sure his younger sister Chidori would ask to read it, then blab about it to his younger brother. Man he hated that girl sometimes. Well, Chidori was younger by about an hour since she was Kazuto's twin.

"Hey Kazuto!" Yukina called out as she ran up to him, "Sorry I took so long, I just had some stuff I needed to finish up." she panted.

"Hey it's fine I get it Yukina." Kazuto chuckled. "C'mon, let's go." He added. Yukina nodded and started to follow. The two didn't talk much, but Kazuto was thinking. _How is it that Midnight Orion didn't show up on the list? There's no way they had a back door program, and they're a Black Linker, so they don't have the specialties of a Yellow Legion member. Dammit, what is going on!? _He thought, and his brow furrowed slightly. Yukina looked over at Kazuto, seeing his slightly changed expression. She was going to ask about it, but she knew that Kazuto often thought about a lot of things that were personal, so she didn't bother. Kaztuo's hands were in his pockets, and Yukina felt tempted to loop an arm though his.

"Hey, Yukina?" Kazuto asked.

"H… huh!? I… I wasn't trying to do anything! Nope, nu uh!" Yukina said quickly, her face flushing.

"Um… well… since we're out here… ya' know… you want to plug in the link cable I got so we can talk privately?" he asked, pulling the wound up cable out of his jacket.

"Y… you… you want to… link with me?" Yukina asked in surprise.

"I mean… might as well… at least then we'd be able to talk without anyone hearing." Kazuto said, looking away. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. Chidori had found out quickly and had literally sent him a list. He hadn't intended on following it, but he felt he had almost no choice. _I am _so _getting back at you for this one Chidori. _He thought angrily and he could swear he heard her laughing her skinny butt off. He was protective of her yeah, but at times she seriously pissed him off.

"Uh… um… Yeah! We should!" Yukina said happily. Kazuto smiled slightly and unwrapped the cord, taking one end and plugging it into his NeuroLinker. Yukina took the other end and plugged it into hers. "Nice to know the thing works. Chidori nabbed my last one and I had to fish it out of my drawer." Kazuto said through the link.

"It's fine. But why'd Chidori take your new one?" Yukina asked, glad that she was linked with Kazuto.

"She needed it for a thing with her friends and hasn't returned it. You know how forgetful she is sometimes." Kazuto replied, rolling his eyes in his usual fashion.

"Yeah I see your point." Yukina giggled. "Oh, it's just down this way! Come on!" she added, grabbing Kazuto by his arm and pulling him along. After they'd placed their orders at the safe, Kazuto went back to staring out the window. "Um, Kazuto, I don't mean to pry, but it seems like something's bugging you. Did something happen today?"

"Uh… well… in a way. I can't really explain it." Kazuto replied as he stuck some ice-cream into his mouth, "It's kinda… well... complicated. And no, it doesn't involve another girl. We're linked and you let that thought slip." He added. Yukina blushed.

"Sorry… it's just, I've never linked with anyone before, so I'm not really used to it." she replied.

"Hey, it's fine. It's technically my first time too, not counting links with family members." Kazuto stated casually. _I can't tell her about Brain Burst, not yet anyway. _He thought, careful not to let it slip. "So, how long were you planning this out huh?" he asked, leaning back and placing his arms behind his head.

"Um… well… a… a few months now. You wouldn't believe how much psyching up I had to do just to ask you. You make it really hard to consider stuff like this y'know?" Yukina replied, leaning on her left hand.

"Yeah, I know. My fault for being an Aspie I guess." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Right. I still find it hard to believe you've got Asperger's though. You sure you're not faking it?" Yukina asked playfully.

"Yeah I'm not faking it. I could show you the memory of getting diagnosed if you'd like." Kazuto said in a flat tone. He never did like bringing up that subject. It was the main reason he got picked on most of the time. Thankfully he'd matured out of the overly sensitive stage and had just stopped caring about others opinions of him.

"No, you don't have to do that. I believe you well enough. And besides, it's part of who you are, and _I _think that because you think differently than most people it makes you more likable than others think. Everyone has faults, but it's funny when people think a positive trait like that is a fault." Yukina stated with a kind smile.

"It's because it's human nature to hate it when someone can pick apart their character with ease. I can't help it, I just say how I view the world. I get it's being kind of insensitive, but at times people need to hear the truth. At least, that's what I think." Kazuto replied, a thoughtful look present.

"Kind of like how you believe everyone is free to choose their own path in life. Hm hm, just one more thing to like about you Kazuto." Yukina giggled.

"And now I suppose it's my turn to be embarrassed." Kazuto chuckled as his face went red, and he hid his eyes behind his other hand. Yukina giggled again, and Kazuto couldn't help but smile. He was dreading this before, but now he found it was nice that they were talking.

(Late Night)

Kazuto flopped down on his bed, still dressed. He opened up his email, a message from Yukina showing up:

_Thanks Kazuto. I had fun today. Maybe we could go out like that again sometime? Anyway, good night._

He chuckled a bit and leaned his head back on the pillow, eyes closed and a contended smile on his face.

"Helloooo Kazuto!" Chidori yelled as she barged in and pinned him down, a knee on his chest.

"When are you going to learn you don't need to man handle me!? And would it kill ya' to knock!?" Kazuto bit.

"Sheesh I can't say hi?" Chidori grumbled.

"Your version of saying "hi" is very different from mine, and also very painful!" Kazuto snapped.

"Sooo…? Did you say yes to her?" Chidori asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I said yes! I'm not so insensitive I'd shoot down my childhood friend, sheesh. What do you take me for heartless?" Kazuto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"That look on your face says you agreed for more than just that." Chidori laughed.

"Get off me and get out of my room!" Kazuto shouted as he threw Chidori off him, throwing a pillow at her when she stuck her head back in and blew a raspberry at him. He sighed and laid back down. "Unlimited Burst." He muttered, closing his eyes as time stopped again. He was heading somewhere because he needed some questions answered.

(Accelerated World/Leonidz)

Kazuto stepped up to where Blue Knight would be. He'd come to Leoniz since the Blue Legion was technically his ally. Both Cobalt Blade and Manganese Blade stepped up to him.

"Navy Blade." The twins muttered.

"Nice to see you two again. I need to talk to Blue Knight." Kazuto stated, crossing his arms.

"What for? Last time we checked, you never wanted any part of the Legion." Cobalt Blade asked.

"I just need to ask him a few questions, that's all, unless you two want to get into a fight with me, which wouldn't be a smart idea." Kazuto stated. The two girls put a hand on their blades hilts.

"Hold you two. He obviously holds no ill intention, at least not today." Blue Knight stated as he stepped forward.

"Since when have I ever held any sort of ill intention? I just fight, that's all." Kazuto stated, getting a chuckle out of Blue Knight.

"Good point. Though you fight like a level nine player, yet stay at level seven for now. You could've gotten there a short time ago you know that correct?" Blue Knight stated, "Come, let us walk while we discuss what it is you need to." He added, walking ahead of Kazuto.

"I know. I'm just holding out for a bit. I was thinking of upgrading to level eight soon anyway." Kazuto stated, crossing his arms.

"Hmm. So, what is it you wanted to ask me about?" Blue Knights asked.

"Well… have you ever heard of a Black Linker by the name of Midnight Orion? I ran into them earlier today during school in a random match, and they had the same ability as me, and for some reason they knew my name. First and last." Kazuto stated.

"You say "they" as if you couldn't identify their gender." Blue Knight stated.

"I couldn't. Their voice was distorted and their avatar hid their gender." Kazuto grumbled.

"Hmm, and this person also had the same ability as you… We would've heard of another Avatar who could make use of the Overdrive. I'm sorry Navy Blade, but I'm afraid I can't help you with this one." Blue Knight stated.

"I thought that one over. I just wanted to be sure. Thank you Blue Knight. You're a good friend." Kazuto stated as they stopped and looked out over the landscape.

"Thank you. And you say this person knew your name? Are they by chance your protégé?" Blue Knight asked.

"No, I haven't chosen a protégé yet. So I have no idea how this Linker knows me." Kazuto stated, letting out a sigh. "Well, this is just another mystery for me to solve. Thanks for your time Blue Knight."

"You're welcome. And, just to put this out there, you may want to consider taking a protégé under your wing. Of course, this is just a suggestion. Seeing as how you are a solo player that is completely up to you. I'm merely making the suggestion as a friend." Blue Knight stated.

"Thanks. I'll think it over while I'm out hunting." Kazuto said as he walked off. _And now there's a mystery that'll drive me insane if I don't solve it. Not even one of the Kings knows who this Linker is, and the Overdrive skill is kind of a big deal in this place. _He thought as he went through the portal and back to the city. He let out another sigh, grappling up to the top of a building so he could scan the area. He picked up on the sound of an enemy monster after a short time. Kazuto chuckled. _Might as well get the ten points I used back. _He thought as he dashed off to take it down.

(The next day/Takamatsu High VR World)

Kazuto was scanning through various sources posted up by other Burst Linkers on the secret site. There were reports of Midnight Orion popping up all over, especially in the Tokyo area. He put one arm behind his head as he closed the menu.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one. Though this person seems specifically interested in me from what happened the other day." He mumbled.

"Kazuto what are you doing up there?" Chidori asked from below. Kazuto sat up and looked down. His sister's avatar was pretty much just her in a mech-reminiscent suit, and he was a little irked by how revealing the outfit was.

"What's it look like Chidori?" Kazuto sighed, going back to his previous position.

"Man you can be so lazy. Yukina's lookin' for ya' by the way." Chirdori said before running off.

"She does know this is where we always hang out right?" Chidori sighed as she sat down next to Kazuto.

"Nope. And I'd prefer to keep it that way." Kazuto stated.

"Okay, something's bugging you. Is it the same thing from yesterday?" Yukina asked, laying down herself and folding her hands over her chest.

"It's just for this one thing. I've been checking the reports for it and some strange things been goin' on." Kazuto muttered.

"Is it some kind of glitch?" Yukina asked.

"Nope."

"So what is it?"

"Can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret. Members aren't allowed to tell anyone who's not a part of the game."

"Then can you make me a member? Please? I really want to know what this thing is!" Yukina said, purposefully rolling over and onto Kazuto, staring his straight in the eye.

"Well… um…" Kazuto muttered. _Should I really tell her now? I've been playing Brain Burst for five years. Heck, I bumped up to level eight last night after I finished up. But… should I really tell her? Well, I still haven't taken on a protégé… and Blue Knight asked me about that last night… I told him I'd consider it… _"All right. After school come over to my place. We just need to make sure Chidori decides not to listen in on us." He nodded.

"Wait… you mean…" Yukina said in surprise.

"Look, I told you it's supposed to be kept secret, not even my dad knows about it. So yes, we'll be in my room." Kazuto stated calmly.

"Um… well… wouldn't that be… I don't know… a little odd?" Yukina asked.

"My dad's outta town and I can get Chidori to make sure Kakashi keeps his mouth shut." Kazuto stated.

"A… all right." Yukina muttered.

(Late Night/Kazuto's Room)

"Okay, Kakashi's out cold on the couch, and Chidori's playing a VR game in her room, so no one's gonna be eavesdropping." Kazuto muttered. Yukina was sitting on the edge of his bad, her hands clenching her skirt. "Hey don't worry. Now, we'll need to link so I can send this to you, kay?" Kazuto said as he sat down next to her, taking out his link cable and plugging it in. "But are you sure Yukina? Once you get into this world there's no going back, and there's no second chances. Once it's gone, it's gone."

"I'm fine Kazuto. I want to know what's bugging you, and if I have to get involved with whatever it is you are, then it's fine by me. I really just want things to go back to the way they were, you know, when we would play these games together." Yukina stated. Kazuto's face reddened slight, then he shook his head.

"Right. Now hold on a sec." he nodded, bringing up what he needed to too upload Brain Burst tie Yukina's NeuroLinker. Yukina saw small blue sparrow fly her way before disappearing, and the download bar for Brain Burst showed up.

"Brain… Burst?" she wondered.

"Just be warned, the download may not be successful. I can only do this once, so choosing someone to receive this is a very difficult choice for us Burst Linkers." Kazuto stated.

"So… what would it mean if it's not successful?" Yukina asked.

"Just means it didn't work. There are two requirements, and the first is the most important: You need to have had the NeuroLinker from birth. Thankfully for both of us that applies. The second isn't that important if the first is met, so I won't bother." Kazuto stated. Yukina nodded, watching the install bar fill.

"But, I'm not that worried." Kazuto added.

"Welcome… to… the…. Accelerated World?" Yukina mumbled as the loading bar disappeared and the greeting showed up. Kazuto smirked slightly.

"Glad to know you're in. As it said, welcome to the Accelerated World Yukina." He chuckled, "Now, let's get to the lessons."

"Lessons?" Yukina asked.

"You'll need to learn how to fight. That's what Brian Burst is, the most intense fighting VR in existence. Now, say this to get started: Burst Link." Kazuto stated.

"Burst Link." Both said at once, and the world stopped yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 3: Near miss**

Yukina looked around at the now blue shaded room, noting the occasional Technicolor splotches.

"Why am I in my avatar body? And why is it I can still see us?" Yukina asked as Kazuto leaned on the bed frame.

"This here is a reconstruction of reality. Brain Burst takes your reality, smashes it, and then reconstructs it. Currently, our brains are moving at one thousand times the normal speed, hence why time seemed to slow down. A few seconds become hours, hours become days, and so on. There should be a new icon about here on your display." Kazuto stated, pointing to a spot slightly to his left. Yukina looked at the same spot on her own display.

"Now, before I start teaching you we'll have to wait till after tonight. You see, our duel avatars are formed from old traumas, emotional scars so to speak." He added.

"Old traumas? Then… that means that my "Duel Avatar" or whatever's going to be a manifestation of old trauma's from when I was little?" Yukina asked.

"Not necessarily, they're more like a reflection of them. When you're avatar is created, you'll have a nightmare. Mine was simple, but also made something powerful." Kazuto stated.

"I know this is a touchy subject… but… does it have to do with the fact you were bullied a lot?" Yukina asked.

"No." Kazuto said, shaking his head. "In the dream, I was on a twilit hillside, and I could hear muffled voices of ridicule all around me. Beside me were the swords you see me use in Sword Art Arena… but then there was also a black shape that just… _emanated _fear, anger and sadness as it enclosed the landscape, and I felt a desire to go faster, to leave the fear and sadness behind, to be the best I could be and go fast enough so that I could see everything around me in slow motion, so I could take in the sights before they were gone... I know that doesn't sound like a nightmare, but that's what it was." Kazuto added.

"Well, I think what you define as a nightmare could be different than others. Since your brain works a bit differently because of your Asperger's that might explain it. It may also explain why you're so good at this Brian Burst! If it really is about going faster, than you must be one of the fastest! You always say you're thoughts move fast enough that at times you can't keep up, right!?" Yukina stated.

"Yeah… but I don't think that has anything to do with it. At least, I don't think so. If it did, then it would explain a lot." Kazuto said, placing his right index finger on his forehead.

"So… I have to go to sleep and then tomorrow you'll help me get ready?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah. At lunch break tomorrow. I'll tell you everything I can. Experience counts for a lot in this. And trust me when I say this: At its core, Brain Burst is simply a game, but, it's so, so much more. I've seen it a million times. There are people who use the power we Burst Linkers are granted for the wrong reasons, and I consider it my job to expel them from this world." Kazuto stated.

"That sounds a little harsh for you, but… I can see what you're saying." Yukina stated, getting a surprised look from Kazuto. "I know what you mean by people using power for the wrong reasons… Bullies do that all the time, and you hate bullies… but… here, in the real world, you can't do anything about them, and I know for a fact you won't use your abilities with this to fix that. Brain Burst lets you be the thing you want to be right? A person who can protect those who can't defend themselves, one who fights for what's truly right. Am I correct?" Yukina giggled. Kazuto's face reddened, and he looked away with a huff.

"Y...yeah right! True I hate bullies, but other people's problems aren't mine! I just clean out the idiots who abuse their power that's all! It's why I'm a solo player, there's no penalties for me! And besides, there's some really nasty types out there!" he said in an irritated tone.

"You can say that all you want but I know the truth!" Yukina chuckled.

"Hagh… Burst Out." Kazuto muttered. The color returned, and the two were back in their real bodies.

"Um… Kazuto… I wanted to ask, but, who gave you Brain Burst?" Yukina asked. Kazuto's eyes widened, images of the Silver Linker who gave him Brain Burst flashing through his head.

"I… I don't like talking about them… Let's just say… t… they were the first person I had to take care of… and I wasn't happy about it either." Kazuto muttered.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Yukina said with a sad look.

"Hey... it's fine Yukina. Look, let's get something to eat before you gotta head home, kay?" Kazuto stated as he unplugged the cable and stood up. Yukina grabbed his jacket's sleeve and he looked back.

"Um… well, my mom said she was going to be out for tonight… and I don't want to be alone… would it be okay if I stayed here, just for tonight?" Yukina asked with a red face, looking down. Kazuto's face reddened even more than Yukina's. _Man… talk about a rapid change…. _He thought.

"Um… well… I guess Chidori would…" he started.

"No… I want to stay in here. If that nightmare happens, then… then I want you to be close." Yukina said, shaking her head. Kazuto's face reddened even more.

"Um… I think we've got a spare futon mattress, I'll go get it." he said quickly, rushing out. "What the hell is wrong with me!? I seriously did not just agree to that did I!? Dad'll kill me if he finds out!" he muttered in a panic as he looked through the closet. "Just calm down. He's not gonna be back till tomorrow night. So long as it stays… not gonna go there…" he muttered before thoughts could get into his head. Kazuto shook his head quickly, his face flushing. _Damn male urges! Damn them to hell! _He yelled in his head as he grabbed the spare futon. _I swear, I'm gonna have to hit myself if I can't get it together. _He growled to himself. _Man, things are going to get so complicated from here on out._

(The next day/ Morning)

Kazuto opened his eyes slowly, cringing a bit when the light hit his eyes. He felt something on his chest and looked down, seeing an arm.

"What the…?" he muttered as he looked to his left. "BWAGH!?" he yelped as he saw Yukina right next to him, shooting back and falling onto the futon head first. "Ow…" he groaned, his legs on the side of the bed. Yukina opened her eyes and sat up with a yawn, the loose nightshirt she was wearing sagging on her thin figure.

"Wagh! Oh my gosh, are you all right Kazuto!?" she gasped.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Kazuto growled, an angry light in his eyes as his left eye twitched.

"Um… well… that nightmare you said I'd have happened, and I woke up early… so… I… well…" Yukina mumbled. Kazuto let out a sigh as he shifted so he was horizontal and jackknifed up.

"Please don't surprise me like that. Chidori, you better get away from that door!" he snapped.

"How the hell did you know!?" Chidori snapped as she threw the door open.

"I could hear you breathing. You're a notorious mouth breather in the mornings." Kazuto stated bluntly. "And why the hell were you spying on me!?"

"I was making sure you weren't up to anything!" Chidori snapped.

"Oh, so you can rat me out to Dad like you always do when you want a laugh!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Hell no! I wanted to make sure I wouldn't have to smack you upside the head for doing something fishy with Yukina!" Chidori snapped.

"You're such an idiot! You honestly think I'd do that!?" Kazuto growled as he and Chidori butted heads, and it seemed like lightning was shooting between their eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past you. I still have yet to see _anything _that'll prove me wrong!" Chidori snapped.

"HAH! You're way to suspicious, like I'd even think that far!" Kazuto yelled, though his face was slightly red.

"Ha! Your face is red! I win! But seriously, am I gonna have to slap him Yukina?" Chidori asked in a flat as she used her right foot to keep Kazuto from mauling her, her arms crossed.

"No! I crawled up on here after I had a nightmare, so just leave him alone Chidori!" Yukina spat, her face as red as Kazuto's. The twins stopped, and Chidori moved her foot, Kazuto falling to the ground with a thud.

"Really… well…" Chidori muttered.

"It means get your skinny ass outta my room." Kazuto muttered as he stood up. Chidori smacked her brother on the head before she sauntered out, and Kazuto shot a death glare her way. "Don't make me run after you got that!?" he snapped.

"Sorry Kazuto… I shouldn't have done that." Yukina mumbled.

"Don't sweat it we fight all the time. It's what siblings do." Kazuto said casually, "Well… at least we do, I'm not sure about other siblings." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'll go and make something to eat before school starts." He added as he walked out, "Oh, and stay disconnected from the global net for a bit. Don't want you getting challenged before I've had a chance to teach you anything."

"Uh… Okay!" Yukina nodded, doing what was told. _Kazuto knows what he's doing… it would be best to listen, even if it means staying disconnected for a while… hope Mom doesn't get worried. _She thought.

(Takamatsu High/Lunch Break)

"Alright, ready Yukina?" Kazuto asked as they sat down at their usual table.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Burst Link."

"Alright, first thing, open up the matchmaking list. There should be two names on there." Kazuto stated, bringing up his own list.

"Navy Blade… is that you?" Yukina asked, getting a nod, "And so… I'm… Pearl Waver? What's with the name?"

"You'll find out in a sec. Now, press on my name and we can get started." Kazuto stated. Yukina pressed on the Navy Blade name and then pressed her own. A do banner appeared for confirmation, and Yukina hit accept. She looked around as things shifted again and the stage opened up. The two were in a twilit field with a faint sunsuet in the distance.

"Well this is certainly a rare stage." Kazuto chuckled, now as Navy Blade.

"Whoa! Y… you look awesome!" Yukina laughed. "But wait… if your name's Navy Blade then why does your avatar have bird motifs?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've always noticed a little blue swallow when i send someone things though. Take a look at yourself." Kazuto replied. Yukina looked down at herself.

"Whoa!? I look… really different!" she gasped. Her avatars armor was various shades of pearl white that gave off a faint pink sheen, and her armor was sleek, with a pale pink cape in the back and a small hat on top, making her look somewhat like a mage, and underneath it's brim two glowing blue eyes were in the black space.. "Wow… talk about looking like an anime character. Well, you do look a bit like a robot Kazuto, just more like a real human."

"Yeah, I get that easily. Now, I think we should start off with a discussion on color." Kazuto stated.

"Huh?" Yukina hummed, tiliting her head.

"Let's just say it determines your abilities. Now…" Kazuto chuckled.

(After school)

"So, how much longer before I get to start fighting?" Yukina asked as she and Kazuto walked out the gate.

"Well, I say it'd be best for you to get a handle on your skills first. You colors closer to white than it is red, but overall from what we tested today, you're durable and have a good range of offensive attacks. If this was a standard RPG, I'd be a warrior, and you'd be a mage. After some practice duels then we'll get things kick started, alright?" Kazuto stated.

"Alright. Hey, I wanted to ask about…" Yukina started, but her sentence was cut short when Kazuto suddenly accelerated.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" He muttered as the area shifted to the End of World stage. "The hell? I normally don't wind up in this stage unless I'm near the central Tokyo area."

"That's because I brought you hear Kazuto Yuuki!" Midnght Orion's distorted voice laughed. Kazuto shot around, drawing both blades.

"You again!? What the hell do you want now!?" he shouted.

"Well, our last match never really finished. And besides, I was bored." Midnight Orion stated flippantly.

"You were bored!? That's your explanation for challenging me!? That's the dumbest reason I've vere heard! And how the hell do you not show up on the list huh!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Please, stop with your yammering and just fight me already! Accel Overdrive!" Midnight Orion cackled. Before Kazuto could react, all he saw was a red bolt heading his way before zipping behind him.

"No you don't! Accel Overdrive!" Kazuto yelled, and he dodged at the last minute. _To any observers, we'd look like blue and read streaks of light as we moved at insanely fast speeds, though to both of us, things seem to be moving slower. That's what Overdrive is, moving your acceleration even faster than normal to enhance your reflexes. It's like accelerating in real life, but it allows one to fight faster than anyone! _Kazuto thought as he dodged another strike from Midnight Orion, dashing down the space between them and lashing out, raking Midnight Orion down their side before flipping over and up onto a building.

"Heh, you seem tougher than before." Midnight Orion scoffed as they rose out of the dust and began exchanging blows with Kazuto again, various parts of the building shattering from the shockwaves caused by their lightning fast blows.

"That's for a good reason!" Kazuto snapped, dashing back and rolling to a stop.

"Hmph. Shadows Impalement!" Midnight Orion yelled, their thrusters kicking up and sending the, blazing forward at an alarming speed. Kazuto tried to dodge, but he was hit dead on through the chest.

"GYAGH!" he yelled as the pain shot through him. Mignight Orion extracted their blade and moved back. Kazuto fell onto his knees, his blades falling to the ground, on hand near the hole in his avatar's chest. "Ngh… gagh…" he gasped.

"Hmph, and here I thought you would be better than this. One attack like that and you're almost defeated. That's just sad." Midnight Orion scoffed as they lifted their blade, ready to bring it down and behead Kazuto._ I'm not losing here… I can still fight… _Kazuto thought as he struggled to grab the closest blade, his hand clenching around it tightly.

"Time to end your streak, Kazuto!" Midnight Orion cackled, swinging their blade downwards.

"Not today!" Kazuto yelled, lifting his blade and blocking the strike.

"What the... GYAGH!" Midnight Orion yelped as Kazuto threw himself upwards, slamming them with an extended grapple blade, splitting their visor.

"If there's anyone I'm not losing to, it's a person like you!" Kazuto yelled as he lashed out with a combo of slashes, firing a grabble blade and spearing Midnight Orion, yanking them close. "Time for you to lose!" he yelled, letting out a roar as he lunged his sword forward spearing Midnight Orion and going down to the hilt, their health dropping to zero.

Kazuto stumbled slightly as he jumped back to the real world, leaning on the wall and a hand on his chest, his eyes wide.

"Kazuto! Are you okay!?" Yukina shouted, putting a hand on Kazuto's back to try and help steady him as he sank to his knees. _Why does this still hurt so much? I know the pain carries over, but it should only be for a short time. _He thought.

"I… I'm fine. I just got out of a match that's all. Took a bit of a bad hit." Kazuto panted.

"Did it have to do with… you know, that one thing you mentioned?" Yukina asked as she helped Kazuto stand up.

"Yeah. That "thing" is actually another Burst Linker named midnight Orion, and they're actually kind of… troublesome to say the least." Kazuto stated, taking in a deep breath and lowering his hand. "Guess I've found my next target." He muttered

"Huh?" Yukina hummed.

"I'll explain when we get to my place. It's kinda… complicated." Kazuto stated. _And the games begun again. _He thought, looking at his hand, _The old game of flushing out the crazies. _He thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 4: Searching Begins**

(Downtown)

Kazuto weaved his way through the crowds, his hood raised so no one would see him. He was deep into yellow legion territory. More than he liked really. He was always a little jumpy if he wasn't in the Leoniz area. He made one last sweep of the area around him before slipping into a building. When he got inside, he lowered his hood. He was in an arcade that was full of older games that most people had forgotten about long ago. But he wasn't here to play classics. He was here for information. A certain associate of his who worked with the yellow legion camped out here, and this person had a strict policy with meeting only in the real world. Thankfully, Kazuto had known this person for a while, so there were no problems. He looked around until he spotted who he was looking for, another teenager, about 14 or so, with a black hoodie that obscured their face, worn pants, and worn out sneakers playing an old shooting game.

"Yo, Amber Wolf." Kazuto said, referring to the kid by their Brain Burst name. The kid yelped, a girl's voice, and turned to Kazuto. Underneath the hood was a girl's face, a few strands of her auburn colored hair out in front of her face. Her eyes were a sharp green, and she had whisker marks on her face courtesy of some painting.

"Oh, Navy Blade it's you. Don't sneak up on me like that sheesh, you had me worried for a sec." Amber Wolf muttered, turning back to her game.

"Bad habit." Kazuto stated as he leaned on the machine behind the girl, crossing his arms.

"I haven't heard from you in a few months. Not since you finished up tracking down that Jade Grenadier idiot." Amber Wolf muttered.

"Yeah well, I haven't done a lot since then. Haven't had any target to go after." Kazuto stated.

"Heh. So who's the poor sucker that's caught the eye of the Lone Swordsman this time? I think I may have some dirt on them." Amber Wolf chuckled.

"I'm looking for information on Midnight Orion. I figured that since you're Brain Bursts number one info broker I could find something here." Kazuto stated. Amber Wolf stiffened immediately. She turned off the game and turned to Kazuto immediately.

"You're not serious right?" she asked him.

"Since when am I not?" Kazuto stated. Amber Wolf looked around briefly.

"Let's go someplace private. I don't want any of the other idiots here to know we're talking. And if Yellow Radio finds out he'll expel me immediately." Amber Wolf whispered.

"Why is that?" Kazuto asked.

"SHHH! Just follow me okay!?" Amber Wolf snapped, talking quietly. Kazuto rolled his eyes and followed her to a back room. Amber Wolf checked to make sure they hadn't been followed before closing the door.

"So, what do you need to know on the son of a bitch you're chasing now huh?" Amber Wolf asked as she lowered her hood, her curls falling past her shoulders after she pulled them out.

"Anything you can tell me. Activity, home base, main point of siting's, the normal routine." Kazuto stated, "But first, I want to know why we need to talk in secret."

"That's an easy one, and this is free: Yellow Radio's put a bounty on your head, and he figure's Midnight Orion can take you out." Amber Wolf stated.

"So that's why I've been dealing with so many Yellow Legion goons as of late. I'll need to have a chat with good ol' Radio when I'm done with Orion." Kazuto growled.

"Heh… what are you now, level seven…" Amber Wolf started.

"Eight." Kazuto corrected.

"Dang. Well, seeing as how you fight like one of the kings, I guess you'd have a fair chance now. Anyway, from what I managed to pick up, Radio and Orion are in some good cahoots. You know how power hungry he is, and getting someone with the Overdrive ability on his side's got him going nuts." Amber Wolf stated.

"That alliance won't last long. Orion's only interested in finishing me off. Once they do that, which they won't, they'll take down Radio is my guess." Kazuto stated.

"You might be right. But, from rumors I heard from my other associates, Orion apparently makes their hideout somewhere in the Suginami ward. That's where most of the activity for them has been at." Amber Wolf stated.

"Suginami? That's been neutral territory since Black Lotus disappeared. but I live all the way in Takamatsu, so how the heck do they always manage to challenge me?" Kazuto muttered.

"Don't know. And it's still a mystery as to why they don't show up on the challenge list. That's something I can't explain. Is there any regular time Orion challenges you?" Amber Wolf asked.

"No. We've only fought twice so far, but it was always random timing." Kazuto sighed.

"Hmm… Well then, I guess that's all I can say." Amber Wolf muttered.

"So, what's the payment gonna be this time?" Kazuto sighed.

"Well… I did have _one _idea." Amber Wolf said coyly.

"What?" Kazuto said flatly.

"Close your eyes for a second." Amber Wolf muttered. Kazuto sighed and did so, pulling his hood further down as extra insurance. After a split second, he felt something oddly soft on his mouth for a split second. He whipped back his hood and immediately opened his eyes.

"Did you just…" he muttered, his left eye twitching.

"Hey, I said I had one idea didn't I!? You asked what the payment was, and I answered! And I better not here you spilling anything or else I'll leak everything I know about you on the net!" Amber Wolf huffed, crossing her arms and shooting around, hiding a reddening face. Kazuto took in a breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sheesh. Anyway, thanks for the info." Kazuto muttered as he opened the door.

"Oh, one last thing, well two actually. Have you heard about the newbie with the Aviation ability?" Amber Wolf said teasingly.

"Say what?" Kazuto muttered.

"Oh, just that there's this Linker named Silver Crow who can actually _fly. _Looks like your Overdrive ain't gonna be so hyped up anymore now will it?" Amber Wolf chuckled.

"Save that talk for after the guy manages to beat me. Which I doubt. Even if he can fly, no one can catch me. But still, I'd be interested in fighting him. It would be an interesting challenge to fight someone with a flight ability." Kazuto mused.

"Yep. And even better, Black Lotus is back from what I heard. She's trying to take back her old territory, so you'd better be careful when you're looking for Orion." Amber Wolf stated.

"I'll be sure to do that. Oh, and thanks again Wolf." Kazuto chuckled as he walked off, lifting his hood. Amber Wolf let out a sigh and raised her hood.

"Man I can't believe I actually did that." She muttered as she traced a finger along her lips, smirking a bit.

(Kazuto's house)

"Anything happen to you while I was out?" Kazuto asked Yukina as he looked at anything he could about Midnight Orions recent activity.

"No. I stayed off the net after school so I wouldn't get challenged. Besides, I want you to be able to see my first duel." Yukina stated, her head leaning against Kazuto's bedframe. Kazuto looked at Yukina smiling at him from the corner of his eye, and a small grim of his own showed up. "So, where'd you go today?"

"I went downtown to go talk to an informant of mine about Midnight Orion. I think I'll be heading into Suginami this weekend." Kazuto stated.

"Why is that?" Yukina asked.

"My most recent target's located there from what I was told." Kazuto stated. _That, and I was thinking of paying a visit to an old friend of mine. _He thought.

"Kazuto, what do you mean by "target'? I know you said you get rid of the bad people… but is this like some sort of job for you?" Yukina asked.

"Not really. I do this by choice. When I hear of someone who abuses the powers granted by Brain Burst I take it upon myself to make sure they can't do it again through any means necessary within Brain Burst. Thankfully there's an easy way to do things like this. Sudden Death battles within the Unlimited Neutral Field." Kazuto stated.

"Unlimited Neutral what?" Yukina asked.

"You'll find out once we get you to level four. It's Brain Burst's true battleground so to speak." Kazuto stated, closing the window he had open. "So, how about one more practice duel before tomorrow?" he asked.

"Mhmm. I still need to get a handle on my special move anyway." Yukina nodded.

"Then let's go." Kazuto chuckled.

(The Next Day/ End of World Stage)

Kazuto was watching the battle from a rooftop, staying out of sight of the other spectators. Yukina was below, twirling her weapon, a staff that only made him think of a crap ton of anime jokes.

"Now, let's see… Yukina's opponent is… Olive Sheller… Green color, which would mean a defensive type, and guessing from the Sheller part, a long range fighter specializing in explosives. Well, guess Yukina's got an advantage." Kazuto muttered. A faint whistling sound could be heard, and a light was in the air, steadily moving.

"What the heck is that?" Yukina muttered, and her eyes widened when it got closer really fast. She rolled out of the way just as it hit, and an explosion rocked the field. "That was close." She sighed.

"I missed!? You can't be serious!?" Olive Sheller yelled, tearing out from around the corner since apparently their lower half was similar to a tanks.

"That's what happens when your opponent can see the attack coming! Unlike this!" Yukina shouted, giving the wand a wave, a burst of energy blasts following it. Olive Sheller raised one of his side shields, and a few blasts were stopped dead, but one slammed him in the side of the head.

"Heh… lucky shot. Good luck trying to get a hit on me a second time!" Olive Sheller scoffed.

"Oh I won't need that." Yukina chuckled,a nd a circle appeared underneath Sheller.

"What the heck is this!?" they yelled.

"I took the liberty of setting up traps. I had plenty of time to practice my abilities before this. Energy blasts aren't my only offensive. I just needed to get you in the circle. Buh bye!" Yukina chuckled, giving her wand, and a large blast fired up from it. "Game set and match."

"Don't think so…. That stung, but I'm not finished!" Olive Sheller yelled as the dust cleared.

"How did that not finish you off!?" Yukina shouted, then she remembered what Kazuto had told her…

(Flash Back)

"A Linkers color is the primary source of their abilities. Blue Linkers, like me, specialize in close range combat and direct confrontations, hence why most of us wield weapons like swords. Red linkers typically specialize in long range combat, mainly specializing in guns or other firearms, or in your case energy blasts." Kazuto stated, his finger moving along the color chart.

"So it would be a bad idea to get close right?" Yukina asked.

"Only if they can get close. Like you showed me today, you can also lay down trap circles to surprise opponents. It's a useful skill that does a lot of damage, but it won't always guarantee a victory. As an example say you used it against a green Linker with high defensive capabilities, which is usually the case with them. It would definitely do damage, but it wouldn't finish them off. That's why once you get the chance, press the offensive and don't let them retaliate." Kazuto stated.

(End Flash Back)

"Right. And what this guy lacks in actual speed, he makes up for in defense and attack power. So I need to make sure he doesn't have an opening!" Yukina yelled as she let off a barrage of blasts.

"Ha! Those puny little things won't help you!" Olive Sheller scoffed, firing a barrage of missiles.

"I'm just trying to shave down your health you dolt! That blast left you weak!" Yukina yelled as she brought up her own barrier, though it shattered quickly. "I'll have to improve that one." She muttered.

"Now you're open! Eat this! Strike Blaster!" Olive Sheller yelled, and energy started collecting on his arm cannon.

"Not good!" Yukina gasped.

"Move it Yukina. He can't move while that's charging, you've got a perfect opening." Kazuto muttered.

"He's not moving… and if he's like a tank that should mean he's weaker in the back! Alright!" Yukian chuckled, moving quickly.

"Don't try it!" Olive Sheller yelled, turning to try and blast Yukina, but he was moving to slowly and Yukina still got behind him.

"Time for me to end this! Runic Blaster!" Yukina yelled, and a rune appeared in front of her staff, firing a large laser that engulfed Olive Sheller, and his health hit zero. "Yahoo!" Yukina cheered, jumping around and spinning her staff. Kazuto smirked a bit and stood up.

"Nice go." He chuckled, and Yukina looked over at his direction, giving a thumbs up, and he was positive she was grinning like an idiot.

(Real wolrd)

"Not bad for my first match huh?" Yukina giggled, tuning around, her school bag behind her since the match had started not long after school.

"Not bad at all. That was a nice move you pulled back there to." Kazuto chuckled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"So, what's next? More training?" Yukina asked.

"We'll lay off training for a bit. Besides, I still need to take care of Midnight Orion. Still, I wish I could know what they're up to." Kazuto mumbled.

(With Midnight Orion)

"So, you're this "Silver Crow" everybody has been talking about hmm? Well aren't you a piece of work!" Midnight Orion cackled.

"You're Midnight Orion!?" Haru gasped. _Senpai told me about this guy… or girl… whatever! I'll need to be careful, apparently he's super-fast on the ground, but that won't be a problem if he can't reach me in the sky! _"Well, I heard you're really fast, but let's see if you can catch me in the sky!" Haru yelled, taking off.

"So, they weren't lying when they said you could fly. This is going to be fun!" Midnight Orion cackled, dashing off after Haru, leaping up onto a building, using their thrusters to add lift.

"Like I said, you can't catch me in the sky!" Haru yelled, dodging a thrust from Midnight Orion when they launched upwards.

"But the real question is, can you keep up with me? Accel Overdrive!" Midnight Orion yelled, a red aura covering them.

"What in the… GYAGH! He's moving so fast… AGH!" Haru yelled as he was slammed into the ground, and all he could see of Midnight Orion was a red flash moving around the field.

"And here I thought someone with an aviation ability would be a challenge, seems you can't follow my movements!" Midnight Orion cackled in that same mocking tone.

"Shut up! I'm not losing to you!" Haru yelled as he stood up, only to get flung into a wall.

"You're not as much fun to fight as Navy Blade, at least he can put up a challenge." Midnight Orion said flatly as they lifted their blade, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"There's someone else like you!?" Haru yelled.

"Not exactly like me, per say. We just have the same ability. I almost beat him, oh I was so close, but then he took my victory from me! Just like that, in a split second." Midnight Orion yelled, snapping their fingers, "But I'll beat him soon. Yes I will. It's the only way I can get my point across."

"What point!? What the heck are you talking about!?" Haru snapped.

"Not telling! That's strict information. Now, it's time to end this here." Midnight Orion cackled.

"AAAGH!"

(Real World)

Haru stumbled to a stop, putting his hands on his knees.

"What kind of person is that guy!?" he panted.

"Haruyuki! What happened?" Kuroyukihime gasp.

"I fought that Midnight Orion guy you told me about. He's tough… and you weren't lying when you said he's fast either…" Haru stated, standing straight.

"Oh…" Kuryukihime said flatly.

"Senpai… who's Navy Blade? Midnight Orion mentioned them… somebody with the same ability they have… do you know anything about them?" Haru asked.

"Yes. There's not a single Burst Linker in Brain Burst that doesn't know his name. He's the only Linker who doesn't fight for a Legion. He has no loyalties except to himself. In a sense, he's a solo player. He's got a lot of nicknames, like the Lone Swordsman, the Blue Flash, and then there's a darker one. The Burst Reaper." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Burst Reaper? Why would he have a nickname like that?" Haru asked.

"He's like a bounty hunter, he tracks down Burst Linker's who misuse their powers, and expels them from Brain Burst." Kuroyukihime stated.

"WHAT!? But… why would he do that!?" Haru gasped.

"He only goes after the worst… Linker's like Midnight Orion." Kuroyukimhime said grimly.

"Do you… know him Senpai?" Haru asked.

"Well… in a way… huh?" Kuroyukihime stopped when she got a call. "Hold on a second Haru. Hello?"

"Black Lotus? Long time no see." Kazuto's voice came from the other end.

"Navy Blade!? Why are you calling!?" Kuroyukihime gasped.

"I heard you were back and decided to say hi." Kazuto said casually, but then his tone became serious, "That, and I heard that a certain pest's been making their home in your territory. A pest I need to take care of."

"I guess you mean Midnight Orion?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Who else? Look, under normal circumstances I'd just waltz into Suginami in the Unlimited Neutral Field and take care of this, but now that you're back, I need permission. Then again, seeing how this is a mutual problem, I see no reason for you to decline." Kazuto stated.

"And why should I let you?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Because I'm the only one who can keep up with them. Face it Lotus, you need my help with this. I don't care if you're one of the level nine kings, and you of all people know you guys don't scare me. I'm asking as a friend trying to help another." Kazuto stated, "I'll be dropping by this weekend. It's up to where were we meet to discuss this."

"Hmph… you haven't changed." Kuroyukihime sighed, "Alright, I'll send you an address for where we'll meet."

"Fine by me. See ya in a couple days then. And I suppose since this is in your territory you can bring along the other members in your newly reformed Legion." Kazuto nodded before hanging up. Kuroyukihime sighed.

"Who was that Senpai?" Haru asked.

"That was Navy Blade. He wants to meet up and discuss a plan to take care of Midnight Orion." Kuroyukihime sighed.

"WHAT!? Like… meet in real life… but… isn't that dangerous for Burst Linkers?" Haru asked.

"You'd be surprised how many connections he has outside of Brain Burst with other Linkers. He can fill you in when we meet up." Kuroyukihime stated.

"So… I'm going with you then? Should I tell Taku?" Haru asked.

"Yes. We'll be meeting at your place anyway." Kuroyukihim stated.

"HUH!?" Haru gasped.

(With Kazuto)

"Seems things are getting underway. Time for you to go down Orion." Kazuto stated, lifting his hood and moving out of the alley he was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 6: Blade vs. Orion**

Kazuto knocked on the door to Haru's apartment, his hood still up. Haru opened the door.

"Oh, Kazuto. Welcome back!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Kazuto nodded, brushing past Haru with a blank look. Haru's face changed to a sad look. _What was he thinking about? _He thought. Kazuto sat down wordlessly, lowering his hood. "We've got a bit before the match." He muttered.

"I guess you were thinking?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"I was doing a lot of thinking, yes." Kazuto said flatly. "I'm not sure how long we'll be inside, but can you guys keep a watch?" Kazuto asked, looking at Haru and Taku, and they both nodded. "Thanks. Let's go."

"Unlimited Burst."

(Unlimited Neutral Field)

"The Nightmare City. What a coincidence." Kazuto muttered. "Been a while since I've gotten to see you as Black Lotus." He muttered, looking over Kuroyukihime's avatar.

"Same towards you. Now, let's get going." Kuroyukihime stated. Kazuto rolled his eyes as she took off, leaping off the side and using his grapnel blades to swing along.

"By the way Lotus, about what you said earlier… I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. It's just… ever since what I did I haven't been willing to fight with anyone. But… well… I wasn't lying when I said I finally took on a protégé." He muttered.

"But I thought you said that…" Kuroyukihime gasped.

"Yeah, I know. But, she's an old friend of mine… and I couldn't really say no." Kazuto replied. "Still, she's not a bad fighter either. She'll be a good addition to the Legion."

"You're suddenly fine with it."

"I figured it's the least I can do. I can at least try to make up for what I did, even if I never see her again."

"We both made a mistake Navy Blade. I know how you feel. And I'm sorry for bringing that up, it was an accident."

"You weren't at fault. I was being rash. I've been so focused on taking out of people like Orion that I lost sight of the friends I had before all that." Kazuto sighed, "We're close." He muttered. They landed on the roof of the school, and Kazuto jumped down. "Come out Orion! I know you're here!" he yelled.

"Took you long enough." Midnight Orion growled, coming out from the shadows.

"You already know the rules I assume?" Kazuto asked as he flicked out the sudden death card, starting it up and throwing it to Orion.

"Of course. I've challenged a few idiots with these before." Midnight Orion chuckled, tapping the accept button on the card, which floated up and vanished. Kazuto readied his swords as the Fight! title appeared.

"Accel Overdrive!" both yelled, and the duel was on. Kazuto started by dashing forward, the points of his blades raking the ground as he brought them up and swung downwards. Orion blocked the strike and pushed Kazuto back, using their thrusters to dash forward while he was in the air.

"Not happening!" Kazuto yelled as he spun around and launched a grapnel into the side of the school, using it to pull himself onto the wall and avoid the strike.

"Nice move! But I've got more maneuverability than you in the air!" Midnight Orion cackled as they shifted and dashed forward, aiming for another striker.

"You're pretty damn persistent when it comes to using that technique!" Kazuto yelled as he flipped up and ran up the side of the building. _Thank you wall running ability. _He thought as he flipped onto the roof and dodged a series of blasts, moving back before dashing forward and slashing, getting into an exchange of slashes that were either parried or blocked by Midnight Orion, who returned the attack in kind.

"He was right when he said I wouldn't be able to watch. He's as fast as ever. It's like watching two kings fighting each other at full force." Kuroyukihime muttered, and she only got occasional glimpse of the two combatants. Other than that all she could see were two bolts of light zipping about and crashing into each other, the force of their lightning fast blows leaving marks in the ground.

"C'mon, just a bit more…" Kazuto growled as he watched his special move gauge charge up. _Almost… NOW! _He thought when it filled completely. "Omnislash!" he yelled as he bolted forward, his blades joining to make a two handed sword.

"What the heck!?" Midnight Orion gasped.

"Eat this!" Kazuto yelled as he swung, his blade glowing. He delivered a massive combo of blows, landing behind Midnight Orion with his blade to the side. He stood up and spun it around, separating it and sheathing the blades as Midnight Orion fell. "Get up Orion. I know you're not finished." Kazuto muttered.

"That was a good move." Midnight Orion chuckled as the dust cleared, revealing that they were still standing, albeit very damaged. "I didn't want to have to pull out this little trick, but I guess I have to." The chuckled, placing a hand onto their arm blade, and it started glowing.

"What!? How can you use the incarnate system!?" Kazuto snapped.

"I have my ways!" Midnight Orion cackled, "Now eat this! Shadow Driver!" they yelled, firing a massive blast from their blade. Kazuto rolled out of the way as the black beam raked across the ground.

"So, you're playing that way huh? I didn't want to have to use mine either." Kazuto mumbled as he drew his blades and focused, placing them side by side. _The larger blade was exclusive to my special move, and my barriers can't compete with blasts of that size. I don't have any other choice! _"Navy Falchion!" he yelled, and the blades merged, changing into a double edged falchion with a navy colored blade instead of red. Kazuto spun it around and held it in front of him with both hands, raising it to his head, his elbows bent.

"Who knew you'd have such a sleek weapon for your Incarnate System. I wonder, what kind of trauma would give you something like that?" Midnight Orion chuckled.

"Like I'd tell you. This is only the second time I've used this weapon. I don't want to have to use it again." Kazuto stated.

"You won't have to!" Midnight Orion cackled, firing off a barrage of blasts. Kazuto dodged each one as best he could, but one raked across his back as he rolled.

"GAAAAGH!" he screamed, feeling the energy sear him, and he rolled to a stop, collapsing onto the ground, his sword landing point first in the ground. _Dammit… I can't get close… I'll have to use those… _he thought.

"Hehe… guess I've proven who's the strongest out of the two of us. Time to finish you off. This is for the pain you caused me." Midnight Orion chuckled, readying another blast, aiming straight for Kazuto's head. _What are they talking about? _Kazuto thought.

"Navy Blade!" Kuroyukihime yelled.

"Enhanced Armament… Silver Magnum…" Kazuto mumbled.

"What?" Midnight Orion muttered. Next they knew, a blast hit them square in the face, making them reel backwards. "What the hell!?" they shouted when Kazuto rose up, twin silver pistols in his hands, the black lines that shot across them ending at two tribal designed lion heads.

"This is the weapon of the first person I expelled from Brain Burst… the same person who brought me into the Accelerated World… and as the last person I'll be expelling, Midnight Orion, I'll be using them against you!" Kazuto yelled, spinning the pistols around and crossing his arms as he aimed, the same way his old master had.

"What the heck… where were you hiding those things?" Midnight Orion asked.

"I've always had them, but I've rarely ever used them. Like that falchion, this makes the second time I've used them I actual combat." Kazuto stated calmly.

"HAHAHA! You're just asking to be defeated then! You have no idea how to use them properly don't you? Y…" Midnight Orion started, only to have a chunk of armor shot off, and one of the barrels from Kazuto's guns was smoking.

"I'll tell you two useful pieces of information: One: I never miss. And Two: I was given these after they'd been fully upgraded. I spent hours improving my aim after I got them. There's not a target I can't hit." Kazuto stated.

"So he's not just a master swordsman, but also an expert gunslinger. He really is one of the most versatile fighters I've seen. But, that perfection at fighting came with a cost… a heavy one, and he knows it. The reason Kazuto is such a skilled fighter is because…" Kuroyukihime mumbled. _I've lost friends because of this game, so I made a promise that I would be the best I could be so no one would have to go through what I did… I'd already paid the price. To be one of the best Burst Linkers ever, I had to become more of a loner than I already was… the Lone Swordsman… a fitting name… _Kazuto thought.

"So, you're not just a close range fighter. Heh, seems you're versatility knows no bounds. What did you have to give up to become such a perfect fighter?" Midnight Orion asked.

"That answer should be obvious. But you won't be around long enough to find out!" Kazuto yelled as he opened fire, a storm of shots raining from the pistols as he dashed around. Midnight Orion used their own blasts the stop his, but the occasional one got through, and each one tore off a chunk of armor wherever it hit, and Midnight Orion was starting to slow down. Both were. _Accel Overdrive may not seem like it, but it does have a time limit, that's its only weakness. Not a lot of people know that because when it is used, the match is always finished in the blink of an eye, but the way we've been fighting, we've just about exhausted our time. _Kazuto thought as he ran up the side of the school again.

"Why are they slowing down?" Kuroyukihime wondered, noting that both fighters were starting to become visible again.

"Come on! How much longer are you going to keep running!?" Midnight Orion yelled, launching up and dashing forward.

"Until you do that." Kazuto muttered, turning around and charging a shot.

"What!?" Midnight Orion gasped.

"JACKPOT!" Kazuto yelled, firing two shots that were covered in energy, and they swirled around to create a single beam.

"I can't dodge… no… no!" Midnight Orion yelled as the blasts connected. Kazuto lowered his pistols and looked over the edge. Midnight Orion was nearly finished. Kazuto jumped down and pointed a pistol at Midnight Orion.

"Tell me one thing before I finish this Orion, why were you so interested in me?" Kazuto asked.

"You wondered how I knew your name right?" Midnight Orion asked, and their voice suddenly change to a more feminine sound.

"Yeah, that was troubling me. Just who the hell are you?" Kazuto asked.

"Heh… Makes sense you wouldn't remember my name… you never did notice me to start off…" Midnight Orion sighed, her voice tinged with sorrow.

"I'm not going to ask a second time. Also, why don't you show up on the matching list?" Kazuto muttered in a cold tone.

"That's secret information… And you were always hanging around that Yukina chick… you never noticed me in the background… does the name Ayami ring any bells?" Midnight Orion asked with a venom filled tone. Kazuto's eyes widened.

"No way… it's you…" Kazuto muttered.

"That's right… I'm the girl you always ignored no matter how many times I tried to talk to you… just like everyone else… but Yukina… oh how I hate her! Why should she get your attention when everyone else got the cold shoulder huh!?" Midnight Orion shrieked. Images started flashing through Kazuto's head. A black haired girl not much younger than him with eyes the same shade of midnight. He always remembered spotting her around corners, and he always got a chill down his spine when he spotted her.

"Your names Ayami Kotonari… we're in the same class… I always brushed you off as another one of those bullies that wouldn't leave me alone." Kazuto muttered.

"But you were wrong Kazuto… all I wanted was for you to acknowledge me in some way… was that too much to ask?" Midnight Orion asked. _Once I finish her, her memories of Brain Burst will vanish… I already made the decision to work with Nega Nebulus again… maybe I can try and make more friends at school to. _Kazuto thought.

"No… it wasn't… I was just too blind to see it. I'm sorry Ayami. I'll see you soon." Kazuto muttered, pulling the trigger. The shot seemed to ring out as the data rose up, the last remnants of Midnight Orion. "That girl went crazy because all she wanted was to be acknowledged, and I didn't grant that when I easily could've. I'm such a terrible person." He muttered as he holstered the pistols behind his waist and picked up his sword, separating it and sheathing them.

"You won." Kuroyukihime stated.

"She was a girl from my school. All she wanted was for me to acknowledge her, but I was too blind to see it…" Kazuto mumbled.

"If she was from you're school then why make a base here in Suginami?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"I guess she found out about my connection to Nega Nebulus and figured that if she waited long enough, I'd show up. I'm such an idiot for not realizing this sooner… I'm a terrible persona aren't I Hime-chan?" Kazuto asked, turning around.

"I thought that… but… now I suppose you're just a little misguided… After all, you're not the most social of types." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"Yeah… but still…" Kazuto mumbled.

"If you have such a problem with it then make amends like you are with me. You said it yourself, you've changed, even if it is slightly. It's done for now, and you know what that means." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Yeah. As of today Navy Blade is once again a member of Nega Nebulus. Honestly, it's actually kind of good to be back. I've spent so much time focused on trying to stop others hurting, I completely forgot about my own hurt… and the friends I'd lost because of it. Hime-chan, I promise, from now on, I'll do what I can to be the best I can be." Kazuto stated.

"That's the Kazuto Yuuki I know. It's nice to have you back." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

(Monday/After school)

"So, should we head to the pizza parlor? Chidori said she'd be waiting." Yukina asked.

"Sure, why not." Kazuto shrugged. He took a brief glance behind him, and sure as heck, he spotted a head of black hair and an eye that matched. "Hey, Yukina, go on ahead. There's someone I need to talk to." He muttered, gesturing back.

"Oh… okay. See ya in a minute!" Yukina nodded. Kazuto had explained everything he could to her after he got back from Suginami, and she completely understood. Kazuto gave a wave as Yukina trotted off, and he turned around.

"You can quit hiding behind the corner Ayami. I know you're there." He said loudly. He heard a small eep and walked over to the corner. "Boo." He chuckled, popping his head around the corner. Ayami shrieked and snapped up. Kazuto just now noticed that her bangs covered her right eye, and she was wearing a more normal girl's uniform, though their school didn't have a rule for it.

"I…I…" Ayami stuttered.

"You don't need to explain. Um… sorry about acting like a jerk whenever you'd try to talk to me… I'm a bit to used to people messing with me so I… made an assumption…" Kazuto stated.

"Oh… I… I guess… I… k…kind of came off as… odd didn't I?" Ayami stuttered, trying to hide a reddening face.

"Not really. I've seen odder. I've never really had a stalker before, so it was a little weird." Kazuto muttered, putting a hand behind his head.

"I… I'm sorry…" Ayami muttered.

"No. It's fine. You have nothing to apologize for." Kazuto stated.

"It's just… you're always hanging out around that Yukina girl… and…" Ayami muttered. _Man, she's so much quieter than I thought. _Kazuto thought.

"Yukina and I are old friends. We've pretty much been together since we were born, so we're almost like siblings." Kazuto stated.

"Yeah… but then I heard you guys went out on a date…" Ayami mumbled.

"T… that was only once! And besides… Yukina had had that on her mind for a long time, so I couldn't really say no… that… and my sister would've killed me if I had said no…" Kazuto stated, "I'm sorry I'm so terrible at this stuff…" he apologized. Truth be told, he was still confused about his own feelings for Yukina. He still thought of her as a sister in a way.

"Really!?" Ayami asked, perking up a bit.

"Uh… yeah. We're not a couple to put it simply. So… well… we're meeting up with my sister at the pizza parlor. You wanna come along? I'd appreciate the extra company." Kazuto stated.

"Y… you want me to… too go somewhere with you?" Ayami mumbled.

"That's what I'm saying. I get what's it's like to be lonely sometimes. I can't just leave someone in the dark like that can I?" Kazuto asked, titling his head. Ayami turned around, her face practically glowing red, and she had both hands on his cheeks. "Um… Ayami?"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Ayami yelled, snapping around, he hands balled on her chest.

"No need to yell." Kazuto chuckled. "Quick question: You play any AR games?" he asked as they started walking.

"Uh… yeah! I play them all the time actually! Wait… didn't I run into you on this one game… Why can't I remember what it was? Well… I don't think it matters." Ayami shrugged, a happy smile on her face.

"Heh heh… yeah. Yukina and I play stuff like that all the time. Feel free to drop by my place if you wanna hang out. The extra company could help since I mainly just have my siblings there." Kazuto chuckled.

"O…okay! I… I kinda already know your address so… I… I know where to go." Ayami mumbled.

"Hey, it's fine." Kazuto chuckled. _I'm starting to understand why she had the Overdrive like I did. She wanted to get noticed by me so badly she got something that would definitely get me to notice. In a sense, Midnight Orion was all my fault now that I think about it. I still have a lot of problems to fix in my life, and this was just one of them. _Kazuto thought as he started chatting. He was starting to find Ayami wasn't that different from him. _I guess… people aren't all as bad as I thought they were. _He thought.

**A/N**

**And so the Midnight Orion arc ends, and the Chrome Disaster Arc begins…**


	6. Chapter 6

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 6: Blade vs. Orion**

Kazuto knocked on the door to Haru's apartment, his hood still up. Haru opened the door.

"Oh, Kazuto. Welcome back!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Kazuto nodded, brushing past Haru with a blank look. Haru's face changed to a sad look. _What was he thinking about? _He thought. Kazuto sat down wordlessly, lowering his hood. "We've got a bit before the match." He muttered.

"I guess you were thinking?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"I was doing a lot of thinking, yes." Kazuto said flatly. "I'm not sure how long we'll be inside, but can you guys keep a watch?" Kazuto asked, looking at Haru and Taku, and they both nodded. "Thanks. Let's go."

"Unlimited Burst."

(Unlimited Neutral Field)

"The Nightmare City. What a coincidence." Kazuto muttered. "Been a while since I've gotten to see you as Black Lotus." He muttered, looking over Kuroyukihime's avatar.

"Same towards you. Now, let's get going." Kuroyukihime stated. Kazuto rolled his eyes as she took off, leaping off the side and using his grapnel blades to swing along.

"By the way Lotus, about what you said earlier… I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. It's just… ever since what I did I haven't been willing to fight with anyone. But… well… I wasn't lying when I said I finally took on a protégé." He muttered.

"But I thought you said that…" Kuroyukihime gasped.

"Yeah, I know. But, she's an old friend of mine… and I couldn't really say no." Kazuto replied. "Still, she's not a bad fighter either. She'll be a good addition to the Legion."

"You're suddenly fine with it."

"I figured it's the least I can do. I can at least try to make up for what I did, even if I never see her again."

"We both made a mistake Navy Blade. I know how you feel. And I'm sorry for bringing that up, it was an accident."

"You weren't at fault. I was being rash. I've been so focused on taking out of people like Orion that I lost sight of the friends I had before all that." Kazuto sighed, "We're close." He muttered. They landed on the roof of the school, and Kazuto jumped down. "Come out Orion! I know you're here!" he yelled.

"Took you long enough." Midnight Orion growled, coming out from the shadows.

"You already know the rules I assume?" Kazuto asked as he flicked out the sudden death card, starting it up and throwing it to Orion.

"Of course. I've challenged a few idiots with these before." Midnight Orion chuckled, tapping the accept button on the card, which floated up and vanished. Kazuto readied his swords as the Fight! title appeared.

"Accel Overdrive!" both yelled, and the duel was on. Kazuto started by dashing forward, the points of his blades raking the ground as he brought them up and swung downwards. Orion blocked the strike and pushed Kazuto back, using their thrusters to dash forward while he was in the air.

"Not happening!" Kazuto yelled as he spun around and launched a grapnel into the side of the school, using it to pull himself onto the wall and avoid the strike.

"Nice move! But I've got more maneuverability than you in the air!" Midnight Orion cackled as they shifted and dashed forward, aiming for another striker.

"You're pretty damn persistent when it comes to using that technique!" Kazuto yelled as he flipped up and ran up the side of the building. _Thank you wall running ability. _He thought as he flipped onto the roof and dodged a series of blasts, moving back before dashing forward and slashing, getting into an exchange of slashes that were either parried or blocked by Midnight Orion, who returned the attack in kind.

"He was right when he said I wouldn't be able to watch. He's as fast as ever. It's like watching two kings fighting each other at full force." Kuroyukihime muttered, and she only got occasional glimpse of the two combatants. Other than that all she could see were two bolts of light zipping about and crashing into each other, the force of their lightning fast blows leaving marks in the ground.

"C'mon, just a bit more…" Kazuto growled as he watched his special move gauge charge up. _Almost… NOW! _He thought when it filled completely. "Omnislash!" he yelled as he bolted forward, his blades joining to make a two handed sword.

"What the heck!?" Midnight Orion gasped.

"Eat this!" Kazuto yelled as he swung, his blade glowing. He delivered a massive combo of blows, landing behind Midnight Orion with his blade to the side. He stood up and spun it around, separating it and sheathing the blades as Midnight Orion fell. "Get up Orion. I know you're not finished." Kazuto muttered.

"That was a good move." Midnight Orion chuckled as the dust cleared, revealing that they were still standing, albeit very damaged. "I didn't want to have to pull out this little trick, but I guess I have to." The chuckled, placing a hand onto their arm blade, and it started glowing.

"What!? How can you use the incarnate system!?" Kazuto snapped.

"I have my ways!" Midnight Orion cackled, "Now eat this! Shadow Driver!" they yelled, firing a massive blast from their blade. Kazuto rolled out of the way as the black beam raked across the ground.

"So, you're playing that way huh? I didn't want to have to use mine either." Kazuto mumbled as he drew his blades and focused, placing them side by side. _The larger blade was exclusive to my special move, and my barriers can't compete with blasts of that size. I don't have any other choice! _"Navy Falchion!" he yelled, and the blades merged, changing into a double edged falchion with a navy colored blade instead of red. Kazuto spun it around and held it in front of him with both hands, raising it to his head, his elbows bent.

"Who knew you'd have such a sleek weapon for your Incarnate System. I wonder, what kind of trauma would give you something like that?" Midnight Orion chuckled.

"Like I'd tell you. This is only the second time I've used this weapon. I don't want to have to use it again." Kazuto stated.

"You won't have to!" Midnight Orion cackled, firing off a barrage of blasts. Kazuto dodged each one as best he could, but one raked across his back as he rolled.

"GAAAAGH!" he screamed, feeling the energy sear him, and he rolled to a stop, collapsing onto the ground, his sword landing point first in the ground. _Dammit… I can't get close… I'll have to use those… _he thought.

"Hehe… guess I've proven who's the strongest out of the two of us. Time to finish you off. This is for the pain you caused me." Midnight Orion chuckled, readying another blast, aiming straight for Kazuto's head. _What are they talking about? _Kazuto thought.

"Navy Blade!" Kuroyukihime yelled.

"Enhanced Armament… Silver Magnum…" Kazuto mumbled.

"What?" Midnight Orion muttered. Next they knew, a blast hit them square in the face, making them reel backwards. "What the hell!?" they shouted when Kazuto rose up, twin silver pistols in his hands, the black lines that shot across them ending at two tribal designed lion heads.

"This is the weapon of the first person I expelled from Brain Burst… the same person who brought me into the Accelerated World… and as the last person I'll be expelling, Midnight Orion, I'll be using them against you!" Kazuto yelled, spinning the pistols around and crossing his arms as he aimed, the same way his old master had.

"What the heck… where were you hiding those things?" Midnight Orion asked.

"I've always had them, but I've rarely ever used them. Like that falchion, this makes the second time I've used them I actual combat." Kazuto stated calmly.

"HAHAHA! You're just asking to be defeated then! You have no idea how to use them properly don't you? Y…" Midnight Orion started, only to have a chunk of armor shot off, and one of the barrels from Kazuto's guns was smoking.

"I'll tell you two useful pieces of information: One: I never miss. And Two: I was given these after they'd been fully upgraded. I spent hours improving my aim after I got them. There's not a target I can't hit." Kazuto stated.

"So he's not just a master swordsman, but also an expert gunslinger. He really is one of the most versatile fighters I've seen. But, that perfection at fighting came with a cost… a heavy one, and he knows it. The reason Kazuto is such a skilled fighter is because…" Kuroyukihime mumbled. _I've lost friends because of this game, so I made a promise that I would be the best I could be so no one would have to go through what I did… I'd already paid the price. To be one of the best Burst Linkers ever, I had to become more of a loner than I already was… the Lone Swordsman… a fitting name… _Kazuto thought.

"So, you're not just a close range fighter. Heh, seems you're versatility knows no bounds. What did you have to give up to become such a perfect fighter?" Midnight Orion asked.

"That answer should be obvious. But you won't be around long enough to find out!" Kazuto yelled as he opened fire, a storm of shots raining from the pistols as he dashed around. Midnight Orion used their own blasts the stop his, but the occasional one got through, and each one tore off a chunk of armor wherever it hit, and Midnight Orion was starting to slow down. Both were. _Accel Overdrive may not seem like it, but it does have a time limit, that's its only weakness. Not a lot of people know that because when it is used, the match is always finished in the blink of an eye, but the way we've been fighting, we've just about exhausted our time. _Kazuto thought as he ran up the side of the school again.

"Why are they slowing down?" Kuroyukihime wondered, noting that both fighters were starting to become visible again.

"Come on! How much longer are you going to keep running!?" Midnight Orion yelled, launching up and dashing forward.

"Until you do that." Kazuto muttered, turning around and charging a shot.

"What!?" Midnight Orion gasped.

"JACKPOT!" Kazuto yelled, firing two shots that were covered in energy, and they swirled around to create a single beam.

"I can't dodge… no… no!" Midnight Orion yelled as the blasts connected. Kazuto lowered his pistols and looked over the edge. Midnight Orion was nearly finished. Kazuto jumped down and pointed a pistol at Midnight Orion.

"Tell me one thing before I finish this Orion, why were you so interested in me?" Kazuto asked.

"You wondered how I knew your name right?" Midnight Orion asked, and their voice suddenly change to a more feminine sound.

"Yeah, that was troubling me. Just who the hell are you?" Kazuto asked.

"Heh… Makes sense you wouldn't remember my name… you never did notice me to start off…" Midnight Orion sighed, her voice tinged with sorrow.

"I'm not going to ask a second time. Also, why don't you show up on the matching list?" Kazuto muttered in a cold tone.

"That's secret information… And you were always hanging around that Yukina chick… you never noticed me in the background… does the name Ayami ring any bells?" Midnight Orion asked with a venom filled tone. Kazuto's eyes widened.

"No way… it's you…" Kazuto muttered.

"That's right… I'm the girl you always ignored no matter how many times I tried to talk to you… just like everyone else… but Yukina… oh how I hate her! Why should she get your attention when everyone else got the cold shoulder huh!?" Midnight Orion shrieked. Images started flashing through Kazuto's head. A black haired girl not much younger than him with eyes the same shade of midnight. He always remembered spotting her around corners, and he always got a chill down his spine when he spotted her.

"Your names Ayami Kotonari… we're in the same class… I always brushed you off as another one of those bullies that wouldn't leave me alone." Kazuto muttered.

"But you were wrong Kazuto… all I wanted was for you to acknowledge me in some way… was that too much to ask?" Midnight Orion asked. _Once I finish her, her memories of Brain Burst will vanish… I already made the decision to work with Nega Nebulus again… maybe I can try and make more friends at school to. _Kazuto thought.

"No… it wasn't… I was just too blind to see it. I'm sorry Ayami. I'll see you soon." Kazuto muttered, pulling the trigger. The shot seemed to ring out as the data rose up, the last remnants of Midnight Orion. "That girl went crazy because all she wanted was to be acknowledged, and I didn't grant that when I easily could've. I'm such a terrible person." He muttered as he holstered the pistols behind his waist and picked up his sword, separating it and sheathing them.

"You won." Kuroyukihime stated.

"She was a girl from my school. All she wanted was for me to acknowledge her, but I was too blind to see it…" Kazuto mumbled.

"If she was from you're school then why make a base here in Suginami?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"I guess she found out about my connection to Nega Nebulus and figured that if she waited long enough, I'd show up. I'm such an idiot for not realizing this sooner… I'm a terrible persona aren't I Hime-chan?" Kazuto asked, turning around.

"I thought that… but… now I suppose you're just a little misguided… After all, you're not the most social of types." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"Yeah… but still…" Kazuto mumbled.

"If you have such a problem with it then make amends like you are with me. You said it yourself, you've changed, even if it is slightly. It's done for now, and you know what that means." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Yeah. As of today Navy Blade is once again a member of Nega Nebulus. Honestly, it's actually kind of good to be back. I've spent so much time focused on trying to stop others hurting, I completely forgot about my own hurt… and the friends I'd lost because of it. Hime-chan, I promise, from now on, I'll do what I can to be the best I can be." Kazuto stated.

"That's the Kazuto Yuuki I know. It's nice to have you back." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

(Monday/After school)

"So, should we head to the pizza parlor? Chidori said she'd be waiting." Yukina asked.

"Sure, why not." Kazuto shrugged. He took a brief glance behind him, and sure as heck, he spotted a head of black hair and an eye that matched. "Hey, Yukina, go on ahead. There's someone I need to talk to." He muttered, gesturing back.

"Oh… okay. See ya in a minute!" Yukina nodded. Kazuto had explained everything he could to her after he got back from Suginami, and she completely understood. Kazuto gave a wave as Yukina trotted off, and he turned around.

"You can quit hiding behind the corner Ayami. I know you're there." He said loudly. He heard a small eep and walked over to the corner. "Boo." He chuckled, popping his head around the corner. Ayami shrieked and snapped up. Kazuto just now noticed that her bangs covered her right eye, and she was wearing a more normal girl's uniform, though their school didn't have a rule for it.

"I…I…" Ayami stuttered.

"You don't need to explain. Um… sorry about acting like a jerk whenever you'd try to talk to me… I'm a bit to used to people messing with me so I… made an assumption…" Kazuto stated.

"Oh… I… I guess… I… k…kind of came off as… odd didn't I?" Ayami stuttered, trying to hide a reddening face.

"Not really. I've seen odder. I've never really had a stalker before, so it was a little weird." Kazuto muttered, putting a hand behind his head.

"I… I'm sorry…" Ayami muttered.

"No. It's fine. You have nothing to apologize for." Kazuto stated.

"It's just… you're always hanging out around that Yukina girl… and…" Ayami muttered. _Man, she's so much quieter than I thought. _Kazuto thought.

"Yukina and I are old friends. We've pretty much been together since we were born, so we're almost like siblings." Kazuto stated.

"Yeah… but then I heard you guys went out on a date…" Ayami mumbled.

"T… that was only once! And besides… Yukina had had that on her mind for a long time, so I couldn't really say no… that… and my sister would've killed me if I had said no…" Kazuto stated, "I'm sorry I'm so terrible at this stuff…" he apologized. Truth be told, he was still confused about his own feelings for Yukina. He still thought of her as a sister in a way.

"Really!?" Ayami asked, perking up a bit.

"Uh… yeah. We're not a couple to put it simply. So… well… we're meeting up with my sister at the pizza parlor. You wanna come along? I'd appreciate the extra company." Kazuto stated.

"Y… you want me to… too go somewhere with you?" Ayami mumbled.

"That's what I'm saying. I get what's it's like to be lonely sometimes. I can't just leave someone in the dark like that can I?" Kazuto asked, titling his head. Ayami turned around, her face practically glowing red, and she had both hands on his cheeks. "Um… Ayami?"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Ayami yelled, snapping around, he hands balled on her chest.

"No need to yell." Kazuto chuckled. "Quick question: You play any AR games?" he asked as they started walking.

"Uh… yeah! I play them all the time actually! Wait… didn't I run into you on this one game… Why can't I remember what it was? Well… I don't think it matters." Ayami shrugged, a happy smile on her face.

"Heh heh… yeah. Yukina and I play stuff like that all the time. Feel free to drop by my place if you wanna hang out. The extra company could help since I mainly just have my siblings there." Kazuto chuckled.

"O…okay! I… I kinda already know your address so… I… I know where to go." Ayami mumbled.

"Hey, it's fine." Kazuto chuckled. _I'm starting to understand why she had the Overdrive like I did. She wanted to get noticed by me so badly she got something that would definitely get me to notice. In a sense, Midnight Orion was all my fault now that I think about it. I still have a lot of problems to fix in my life, and this was just one of them. _Kazuto thought as he started chatting. He was starting to find Ayami wasn't that different from him. _I guess… people aren't all as bad as I thought they were. _He thought.

**A/N**

**And so the Midnight Orion arc ends, and the Chrome Disaster Arc begins…**


	7. Chapter 7

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 7: The 5****th**** Disaster **

(Turf Battle)

Kazuto wove through the trees of the battle zone, two enemy Linkers tailing him and firing shots at him, which Kazuto returned in kind with his Silver Shooters. _Just a bit further…. To the clearing… _he thought as he spun off a tree and shot through a few more branches into the clearing he needed to, landing on the far side.

"We gotcha now Navy Blade!" one of the Linkers laughed as they landed, followed by his two allies.

"I don't think it'll be that easy. Waver, now!" Kazuto yelled.

"On it! Runic Blast!" Yukina yelled as she shot up from the tree she was hiding in, spinning her staff, and a large rune appearing underneath the two Linkers.

"What the hell!?" both Linkers shouted.

"Eat this!" Yukina yelled, releasing the blast with a wave, and the two linkers went up in smoke.

"Nice one!" Kazuto laughed as he finished off the last one with a quick shot to the head.

"Thank you!" Yukina said before she ran off into the trees.

"Two down, three to go." Kazuto muttered as he dashed off into the trees, using his grapnels to swing. He could vaguely see Haru flying above. "And there he… HARU!" he yelled when he saw him go down. Kazuto traced the shot to not far off from his position. Kazuto sped up as much as he could without using Overdrive until he spotted the enemy pointing his gun at a downed Haru.

"Crow duck!" Kazuto yelled as he used his grapnels like slingshot to launch forward, crashing into the enemy Linker knocking him to the ground. "You all right?"

"Yeah, but he got my wing." Haru nodded.

"Well that's no problem." Kazuto muttered as he holstered one of his guns and drew his right blade.

"So the rumors of Navy Blade joining Nega Nebulus were true I see…" the enemy Linker muttered as he rose up and aimed.

"I made a deal and also happen to be a man of my word. Besides, this isn't the first time I've fought with the Black King." Kazuto muttered as he aimed down the sights of his own gun. "Now say good night." He muttered as he fired.

(Real World)

Kazuto wordlessly opened his eyes, his arms crossed, and Kuroyukihime opened up a call with him and Yukina.

"Well fought you two. You've been doing well since returning Navy Blade." Kuroyukihime stated.

"It helps with the fact I'm Level 8 and can fight like a King, so these guys are like newbies to me." Kazuto stated.

"Yep, you haven't changed much. Still as blunt as ever. Anyways Pearl Waver, those traps you set proved very helpful." Kuroyukihime stated.

"You can thank Kazuto for that idea. I'm not the best at planning honestly." Yukina stated in embarrassment.

"There's a difference between making a plan and executing it. The credit goes to you for being able to pull it off so well." Kazuto stated.

"He's right. So the praise is deserved. Anyway, I'll see you two next time." Kuroyukihime nodded before closing the call.

"Man I get so intimidated by her for some reason." Yukina sighed in relief, "By the way, why are you two so cold towards each other Kazuto? It's like your friends but not friends at the same time."

"I've known Hime-chan for a few years, but we've never really gotten along… She's the one who's aiming for Level Ten and I couldn't care less. It's always irritated her that I only fight for my own reasons. It's why she had to blackmail me into joining Nega Nebulus both times." Kazuto stated.

"_Both _times?" Yukina asked.

"It was about four years ago, and I was just getting started on my old business in the Accelerated World. It was honestly not that different from the Midnight Orion incident a few weeks ago. I needed permission to get into her territory, and the condition was the same as it is now." Kazuto stated. "I guess if you had to put me on an alignment chart like they do for some anime characters I'd be a True Neutral, right smack in the middle of the square." He added, flopping back on his bed and looking out the window at the sun, which was in the perfect position to glare right in his face.

"Wow… so I guess you two have never been on good terms." Yukina whistled.

"Not really. We not nearly as bad as before, since we've both grown up a bit, but I'm not doing this because I feel some debt to her. It's a debt to someone else… a good friend of mine that I was too harsh on… even if I was right…" Kazuto muttered.

"I guess this is why you were hesitant with making me your protégé… because this game can change people?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah… and sometimes for the worst." Kazuot sighed as he sat up.

"KAZUTO! You've got a visitor." Chidori yelled.

"Well, I guess Ayami's here." Kazuto chuckled.

"We still have that little thing to finish!" Yukina yelped as she dashed out.

"Girls." Kazuto chuckled, shaking his head as he followed Yukina out.

(School Roof/A couple days later)

"So did you guys hear about that new VR game coming out?" Yukin asked.

"Yeah!" Ayami nodded. "But I still wanna see if I can get my hands on a copy of that old VRMMO Alfheim Online. I know it's like over twenty years old but I looked it up and it's amazing!" she laughed. Ayami had taken to keeping her bangs held back by a blue headband recently, so the newer bright light in her eyes could be completely seen.

"I think I know somebody in Akihabara who could get all of us copies. There's this secret arcade with all these older games there, so I think we'd have some luck. I've always wanted to play a game where you can fly naturally, though I'm not sure if anyone else still plays it." Kazuto mumbled, taking a bite of his onigiri.

"I actually found out about it through this _huge _community that plays all these old fashioned games like that! In fact my dad still has his old Anusphere so I just need the game." Ayami mumbled.

"I actually have a couple mint condition Nervegears in my closet, and the hardware necessary since my dad's a bit of a collector, that, and I kinda put the computer I have in my room together myself. That friend of mine in Akihabara just shoved them into my arms and said "Take them" without any other reason. The thing they forgot were games." Kazuto mumbled.

"AWESOME! So maybe we should head to Akihabara this weekend and pick those up! Good thing I have a good model laptop I can use for this!" Yukina laughed.

"Same here." Ayami added.

"I'll do it. I know where to go, and I've got a friend who needs me to help them out with something in Suginami for a couple days this week so I'll have time." Kazuto stated.

"That'll be the second time in a few weeks." Yukina muttered.

"Hey not like I've got a choice." Kazuto mumbled.

"You kind of do… what'll we do while you're gone?" Ayami mumbled, leaning on a hand.

"I'm sure Chidori will think of something. It's not like I'm the only creative on in my house." Kazuto chuckled. _Yukina's still no level four, so she can't go. What was Niko thinking wanting to call a meeting with Hime-chan? What could be so important? _Kazuto thought, thinking back to the call Kuroyukihim had given him…

(Flashback)

"What!?" Kazuto asked in surprise.

"Yes. The Red King wants to meet with me IRL. She fought Silver Crow and relayed the message through him. I know you're good friends with her so I'd like you to come to Suginami to help with the negotiations." Kuroyukihime stated.

"You're kidding me. Scarlet Rain is as stubborn as a bull. And if it's so important that she wants to meet with you IRL than it must be big, and there's definitely a good reason behind it." Kazuto stated.

"As a member of Nega Nebulus it's your responsibility to attend this. We'll be meeting at Haruyuki's apartment. I believe you still have your visitor's code?" Kuroyukihime stated.

"He said I could come over and hang out anytime. The only problem is the fact I live in _Takamatsu." _Kazuto grumbled.

"You're not that far. You always come in from the train in Ikebukuro anyway, so it's only about an hour. And I also seem to recall you're father keeps necessary arrangements made in the case any of you visit." Kuroyukihime stated.

"On a bullet train. You should feel lucky my dad typically has to make trips to Tokyo or else I wouldn't have that pass I have. And how do you even know that?" Kazuto asked.

"A friend of ours told me." Kuroyukihime chuckled, and Kazuto sighed,

"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow afternoon." Kazuto muttered, hanging up. "Well this is just _great!" _he sighed in exasperation.

(Normal time)

"Well, if you're gonna be in Tokyo after tomorrow then you better stick to your promise and get three copies of ALO!" Yukina snapped.

"I'm a man of my word. That should be a proven fact Yukina." Kazuto muttered.

"Hmm hmm… you two really are childhood friends huh? No wonder you're inseparable. I see now that you two level each other out." Ayami giggled, "But I'm still not going to lose our little contest Yukina."

"Oh we'll see about that!" Yukina snapped.

"What's this little contest you two are holding hmm?" Kazuto asked.

"NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU!" Yukina and Ayami snapped quickly, both girls' faces flushing, and Kazuto leaned back in his chair with a surprised look, his arms raised.

"Forget I said that then!" Kazuto yelped. _Well, things have certainly been eventful since then, but I think it's for the better. I'll keep my promise Fuko… like I always do. _He thought.

(The next day/Haru's apartment)

Kazuto sighed as he lowered his hood, still a little sore from the long ride to and from Ikebukuro.

"I need to get a better stopping point." He mumbled as he adjusted his jacket. When Kazuto got to Haru's door he rang the doorbell and crossed his arms.

"It's unlocked!" Haru yelled from inside. Kazuto opened the door wordlessly and took off his shoes, walking into the living room and looking around. The coffee table had an older game console on it along with a ton of games for it, and everyone, including Niko, aka Scarlet Rain the Red King, was at the table.

"Kazuto!" Niko said happily, jumping out of her chair and hugging him.

"Hey Niko! Hows my favorite little King doing?" Kazuto chuckled.

"I've been doing fine! Though I was a little pissed when I heard that she got you first." Niko grumbled, shooting a glare at Kuroyukihime.

"We made a deal and he's honoring it. After all, he did need my permission to enter my territory and defeat Midnight Orion." Kuroyukihim stated.

"So you blackmailed him!? That's what I was gonna…. Uhh… I'm kidding!" Niko giggled when Kazuto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait… how do you two know each other?" Haru asked as Kazuto sat down, and Niko scooted a bit closer to him.

"You kidding? Niko here's practically family. I met her during one of my little jobs before she was the Red King. And I did say I was good friends with the Red King. Kazuto stated, patting Niko on the head mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah you did say that." Haru mumbled.

"Well, anyways, let's start this off with introductions. Red King, why don't you go first by telling us your real name?" Taku stated.

"It's Yuniko. Yuniko Kozuki." Niko huffed in her usual manner.

"Let's confirm that with your nametag. It's just further proof. You can't forge a quantum code key nametag." Taku stated.

"Ok fine. Here." Niko sighed, flipping out the name tag.

"Alright Cyan Pile it's your turn now." Niko stated.

"I'm Takumu Mayuzumi. Here's proof." Taku added, putting his own nametag out.

"Well, show us your nametag to." Niko stated, looking at Haru.

"Okay, but you already know my real name. Here. Haruyuki Arita." Haru mumbled.

"It's not needed in my opinion since everyone in the room knows me, but here." Kazuto muttered, flicking out his own ID, the only high school ID in the room. Everyone looked towards Kuroyukihime for a moment.

"Hmm? Oh it's my turn?" she muttered, and the ID simply read Kuroyukihime, which earned an eyeroll from Kazuto.

"Same as always." Kazuto sighed.

"Aw c'mon that isn't your real name!" Niko snapped, slamming the table. "Fine whatever. I'll just think of you as that annoying girl that thinks she's a princess."

"At least I'm not so arrogant I tell people I'm a King." Kuroyukihime replied.

"Piss off!" Niko snapped. Kazuto facepalmed when the two girls shot each other death glares, Haru caught in between. _Poor guy. _Kazuto thought.

"Alright… shall we… get on with it then?" Taku suggested.

"Yes, we should." Kazuto mumbled, leaning on his right hand.

"So, Red King, the first thing I want to know, is how you managed to find out Haru's real identity?" Taku asked.

"I went to all the junior high schools in the Suginami area and applied for a visitors pass. Then I ogged on to each school's local network." Niko stated.

"Then what? If you just logged onto the Umesato's school net, all you'd find are the names of its students." Kuroyukihime stated.

"I waited in a place were I had a clear view of the school entrance. I would sit there and watch as each student left the school grounds. Then I'd Accelerate and check the matching list. When Silver Crows name finally popped up on the list, and I realized it was this guy _here _leaving the school, let's just say I was more than a little bit shocked." Niko stated. _You and me both. _Kazuto thought.

"So how many points did you wind up using?" Kazuto asked, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you must've used a lot." Haru added.

"About two hundred." Niko stated casually.

"TWO HUNDRED!?" Haru gasped.

"When you're as high a level as Nine Haru you tend to have a lot of points stored up. And I mean _a lot." _Kazuto stated.

"So what made you want to meet Haruyuki that badly?" Kuroyukihime asked. "Have you perhaps fallen in love with him?" she asked, getting a spit take from Niko, and a face palm from Kazuto.

"You always take things to far you know that?" Kazuto sighed

"HELL NO!" Niko yelled, kicking Haru from under the table, causing the other boy to yelp in pain. "I couldn't care less about this fatso! What I want is his Avatar!"

"You need his flying ability for something right Niko?" Kazuto asked, opening one of his eyes.

"Yes. Silver Crow, I want to borrow your wings. Your ability to fly, just once. So I can destroy the Armor of Catastrophe!" Niko stated.

"Armor of Catastrophe?" Haru asked.

"WHAT!? Niko you're not serious! That armor was destroyed! Hell, I even made sure of it!" Kazuto snapped, standing up, his hands balling into fists on the table.

"Impossible! As Kazuto said, it was destroyed! Two and a half years ago I was there. I witnessed the end of Chrome Disaster and confirmed the destruction of that armor myself!" Kuroyukihime stated, also standing up.

"Well if that's the case then explain to me why it's shown up again!" Niko snapped.

"Hold on a sec, what are you three talking about? And what is this Armor of Catastrophe and Chrome Disaster anyway?" Haru asked, and all who were standing sat down.

"Okay Haruyuki, would you mid finding two cables so we can all cable link? It'd be a lot quicker if I just showed you." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Glad I keep one on me at all times." Kazuto mumbled as Haru left to get the cables, pulling the sixty centimeter long cable out of his jacket.

"Why would you always have one with you? And why so short?" Taku asked.

"Are you some kind of Casanova now or something?" Kuroyukihime said teasingly.

"Shut up. You know the business I had to conduct. Cable Linking made keeping info secret between me and the informant. And the sort length helps keep it discreet." Kazuto stated as Haru came back with a long cable and a short one. _Oh great… this will not end well. _Kazuto thought.

"These are the only two cables I have. This one's a meter long… and this one's only fifty centimeters." Haru muttered.

"Sorry, unfortunately I just brought one long cable with me today." Kuroyukihime stated, pulling out the rolled up cable.

"Hmhmm. I get it. Okay fine. I'll make do with the super short cable." Niko chuckled, moving over and taking the short cable from Haru and plugging it into her Neurolinker.

"No way! Are you kidding!? I'll be using that cable!" Kuroyukihime shouted. Niko chuckled and held out the cable, swiping it away when Kuroyukihime tried to swipe it away.

"You're too late." Niko chuckled teasingly as she plugged the other end into Haru's Neurolinker, Kuroyukihime's face blatantly angry.

"Hold on! What are you doing!?" Haru gasped.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and plug in that long cable and then hand it over to her." Niko chuckled.

"Back off! Don't get so close to him!" Kuroyukihime snapped. Niko had a mischievous smile on her face.

"I can't help it. This cable is just so short." Niko chuckled.

"Fine! This is why I hate children! Thinking cable length can equivocate intimacy. How immature!" Kuroyukihime huffed as she plugged in the long cable.

"Then why are you pissed off?" Kazuto muttered.

"Shut up!" Kuroyukihime snapped.

"How did I see this coming?" Kazuto sighed.

"Maybe it's just because you're good at reading people?" Taku asked.

"I don't know, probably. It just seemed predictable." Kazuto sighed, taking his cable and plugging it in.

"Sit right here Kazuto! I'm sure she won't mind that both the short cables are linked up to me." Niko chuckled.

"There is no way in _hell _I'd link with _her." _Kazuto mumbled as he sat down, handing Niko the other end of his cable.

"Oh like I'd ever want to! You're terrible!" Kuroyukihime snapped.

"Seems things are back to the way they used to be huh?" Kazuto chuckled.

"Yeah… umm… I'll just be using this long one here." Taku mumbled, taking the long cable and linking with Kuroyukihime, sitting off to the full length. "So master, are we going to Accelerate?"

"No. There's no need to do that. Open Direct Link!" Kuroyukihime stated. Kazuto shut his eyes for a brief moment as they dove in, and opened them to find that they were at a desert area with a dark sky above. Kazuto adjusted to his normal sitting position on the yellow circle, and it held him up. He looked around at the others avatars, noting the fantasy look the other three had compared to his more modern look.

"Where are we?" Haru asked. The sound of movement came from behind them, and Black Lotus stopped not far from them. "Black Lotus?"

"What you're seeing is a VR movie, not the Accelerated World. It's a memory from two years ago, and I'm transmitting it from my brain to yours." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Let me guess, you're replaying the fight between the Seven Kings of Pure Color and the Fourth Chrome Disaster." Niko muttered.

"You're forgetting one more person." Kazuto muttered, his face stoic.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, getting his answer when a bolt of blue light shot by and sped down the ledge, moving through the canyon at a blinding speed. "What was that!?"

"That Haru, was me using Overdrive. This was one of the few times Hime-chan permitted me to use Overdrive freely without restraint, because at this time, I was considered the trump card." Kazuto stated.

"Trump card? And fourth?" Haru asked, and a large boom sounded that shook the area. A large blue beam of light shot up from an area not far off, and Blacck Lotus sped off in that direction. Kazuto tuned out the description Kuroyukihime started giving the others as they followed, instead letting his own memories of this even flood his thoughts as he watched more pillars of light shoot up, knowing that he'd viewed some of those deaths. By this time he'd be fighting with Green Grande against the Fourth Disaster. When they reached the top of a ridge that overlooked the battlefield, Kazuto gleaned a glare when he saw the Fourth Disaster.

"That thing looks nothing like the fifth one who's on a rampage right now." Niko gasped.

"The armor changes shape to suit the players Avatar, but the crazed and manic style of attacks never changed." Kuroyukihime stated as Green Grande avoided a slash from the beast, only for Navy Blade to swoop in and slash the beast down the back with a rolling slash, then skidding to a stop near the Green King. Kazuto found the swallow motifs in his Avatars armor a lot more interesting when observing. He noticed the design was much sleeker than he thought, and he had never noticed the feather like edging the spiked armor had on the elbows and knees along with the helmet.

"That's the Green King, Green Grande. His Absolute Defense ability has earned him the title "The Invulnerable." Taku stated.

"They say he's rock solid." Niko muttered.

"It's a name he lives up to." Kazuto stated as he watched the event play out from this new spectators view, and things seemed so much different as he watched himself move at speeds he couldn't follow. His eyes narrowed as he watched the monster attack relentlessly.

"Senpai… is that really a person? A Burst Linker just like us, inside that thing?" Haru asked, and Kazuto noticed Niko narrow her eyes a bit to focus on the black smoke rising from Chrome Disaster. "Is it wounded?"

"Yes. He has already gone up against the other Kings and Navy Blade at full speed and is now on the verge of death, yet as you can see, it's still raging." Kuroyukihime stated.

"These things go until they finally fall. It's like an unstoppable force that can crash through anything." Kazuto stated.

"LOOK OUT!" Haru shouted when a tentacle came out of Chrome Disasters mouth and slithered behind Green Grande. Black Lotus sped forward and slashed the tentacle, following it up with a slash that created a massive wound that spewed green blood, and that's where the memory stopped. Kazuto opened his eyes wordlessly and disconnected his cable.

"That wasn't the end of it. It continued fighting until it finally died. After that last battle, the other Kings and myself along with Navy Blade confirmed that the armor was gone, that it no longer existed in our data storage." Kuroyukihim stated. "The curse should have been broken along with that."

"Yeah well then how do you explain what's going on right now!?" Niko shouted as she tore out the cables on her Neurolinker. "The fact that there's a fifth one wreaking havoc out there even as we speak!?"

"So which king fell victim? Who is the fifth one?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"He's not a king. He's one of my own. See, he's a member of the Red Legion Prominence. He was called Cherry Rook. He was a really good guy. He didn't have any flashy abilities but he made it to level six through hard work, he had all kinds of things goin for him. But now… DAMMIT! He's still a member of the Red Legion, but he's constantly attacking the members of other legions. He's breaking the non-aggression treaty! So I have no choice… I _have _to finish him." Niko stated angrily.

"I need to go and clear my head. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kazuto muttered quickly, standing up and leaving as fast as he could.

"Kazuto…" Haru gasped.

"Let him go Haruyuki. I learned that it's best to let him go and clear his head when he needs to." Kuroyukihime stated. Out in the hall, Kazuto was cursing up a storm under his breath.

"Dammit dammit dammit! Again… this is happening again!?" he growled as he stepped into the elevator. "How the hell could it still be around… one of the Kings had to have had it… but which one? I can rule out Niko and Blue Knight off the bat, and Green Grande isn't like that… that leaves Yellow Radio and the Purple and White Kings, but that wouldn't fit the White Kings MO… and there's no way… so that leaves Yellow goddamn Radio!" he yelled, "Why the hell is that bastard behind everything!?" he growled as he stormed out of the building and practically jumped down the stairs outside. "No… just calm down Kazuto… I'll find out. I've still gotta pick up those three ALO copies from Izumi in Akihabara anyway. Might as well get it out of the way." He sighed as he lifted his hood. _A walk would do me good. A _long _walk. _He thought as he made his direction towards the tram station. 


	8. Chapter 8

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 8: Blader Level Nine**

(Hotel)

"No, I'm fine. Seriously Yukina you don't have to worry." Kazuto mumbled, leaning back on the wall of the room he was using, his legs crossed on the bed.

"Alright. I still wonder how you managed to get the pass you needed." Yukina replied from the other end of the call line.

"I said that there was some business my dad needed me to take care of for a couple days. Simple enough to believe." Kazuto stated.

"Well you're just full of surprises. But you sure you don't want me to drop by?" Yukina asked.

"It's fine. Besides, the business Hime-chan and I have to take care of is in the Unlimited Neutral Field, and you're not level four yet, so there'd be no point. Oh yeah, the person who asked for help is Niko." Kazuto chuckled.

"I haven't seen her in forever! Tell Niko I said hi okay?" Yukina asked enthusiastically.

"I'll be sure to do that." Kazuto nodded, "Talk to ya' later." He added, hanging up. "Now let's see, I've got a few hours before the mission, so I guess I could talk to Amber Wolf and see if she knows anything. Well, guess I'm heading to Akihabara again." He muttered, jumping off the bed.

(Akihabara/Yellow Legion Base)

Kazuto closed the door with his foot, looking around for the ever familiar black hood that would mark Amber Wolf for him as he wandered through the rows of old arcade systems.

"What do you think you're doin here!?" Amber Wolf shouted, pulling Kazuto back and out of sight.

"Whoa! What the hell Wolf?" Kazuto snapped.

"Shhh! Yellow Radio picked up word you were in town and he's been going nuts, especially since you took down Midnight Orion! Now tell me why you're here!" Amber Wolf snapped.

"I need information about the 5th Chrome Disaster that's popped up. My assumptions lead me to Yellow Radio having the Armor and using it on Cherry Rook. I need to know if I'm right." Kazuto stated calmly.

"Dammit…. You're too smart y'know that? You're goddamn lucky I know that really is true. Yes, Yellow Radio kept the fact he had the Armor of Catastrophe a secret, and he used it to try and bait Scarlet Rain so he could take her out. He's using the rules of the non-aggression treaty to his advantage." Amber Wolf stated angrily.

"That damned bastard…. I swear, next chance I get I'm chopping off his head and giving it to Black Lotus." Kazuto muttered.

"But you're not level nine so you can't instantly kill him. And I know for a fact you won't go to level nine. Just like another member of Nega Nebulus we know." Amber Wolf muttered.

"Something's got you down Wolf, what is it?" Kazuto asked.

"Radio somehow found out I gave you the info on Midnight Orion. I wasn't expelled from the Legion, but he took his anger out pretty hard on a friend of mine. My god I hate him…" Wolf muttered, pulling her hood further over her face.

"That's what this game does to people… it's why I hate him… he's just like those people I'd take down. The only problem for me is that Yellow Radio is a King, so I can't touch him. Dammit… Wolf, I'll do something. I'm not going to let him get away with making another Chrome Disaster." Kazuto stated, his right hand balling into a fist.

"Thanks Navy Blade… that helps." Wolf sniffed. Kazuto felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him, and he slowly put an arm around the girl.

"It'll be fine. Trust me on that. I'll get back at the bastard and make him pay." Kazuto stated. "If there's one thing I do, it's keep my word."

"You always do that. It's a proven fact that you always keep a promise." Wolf muttered. Kazuto simply nodded as Wolf started crying silently, and he understood her lamenting. It was a similar feeling he'd had a long time ago.

(Later/ Haruyuki's Apartment)

"He's on the move." Niko said suddenly. Kazuto opened one eye at that. "Cherry just boarded the Saibu-Ikebukuro train line. If he follows his usual route he'll be hunting in Ikebukuro."

"Understood. So, how shall we get there?" Kuroyukihime asked. "Do we travel in the virtual world, or real?"

"I say virtual. With the five of us we should be able to avoid running into an Enemy." Niko stated.

"Yes, good point." Kuroyukihime nodded.

"What enemies?" Haru asked.

"You'll find out." Kazuto chuckled.

"Haruyuki, when you reached level four, I taught you a voice command. Do you still remember it?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Uh, yeah." Haru nodded.

"Very well then. I think it's time we showed you the true battleground for Burst Linkers like us. You'll need to use ten points for this, I assume that's not a problem?" Kuroyukihim asked.

"Um no. Not if it's just gonna be ten points. But what do you mean by a "true battleground"?" Haru asked.

"It's exactly as she said Haru. You could say it's the true essence of what we call the Accelerated World." Kazuto stated.

"Right. Let's go. The mission to destroy the fifth Chrome Disaster begins now." Kuroyukihime stated as everyone connected to the global net.

"Unlimited Burst!"

(Accelerated World)

"Where are we?" Haru gasped as he looked around.

"The Nightmare City again? Seems my luck on a good setting never runs out." Kazuto mumbled, crossing his arms as they walked over to the edge.

"Wait, is this the Unlimited Neutral Field?" Haru asked.

"It is. This is the same place where we hunted down the previous Armor of Catastrophe two years ago, as well as the location Navy Blade and I came two a few weeks ago in order to eliminate Midnight Orion. By the way, have you noticed anything different?" Kuroukihime stated.

"Like what? Hey, there's no time limit!" Haru gasped.

"Why do you think this place has "Unlimited" in its title?" Kazuto asked, completely dumbfounded by how Haru had missed the obvious.

"That's right." Niko stated, ignoring Kazuto's snarking like everyone else, "That's why they call it unlimited."

"Cool." Haru breathed out.

"Once you're here it's possible to stay forever. Of course, you have to be level four or higher to even enter." Taku stated.

"We have Accelerated right?" Haru asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Kuroyukihime nodded.

"So if we're to spend an entire day here using real world time, in the Accelerated World that would be… Three years! That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me this sooner Taku? Man just think of how much stuff I could get done if I stayed in this world!?" Haru exclaimed.

"It's better if you don't." Taku stated.

"Huh?" Haru asked.

"Haru, while our bodies outside won't age, our souls most definitely will. If you entered this world and stayed in for a six months or even a few years in this world's time, you would come back a completely different person." Kazuto explained, sitting down on the edge and letting one leg hang off it. "I've seen it plenty of times. It's common. It's also the reason I seem so jaded. The total time I've spent here is on par with Lotus and Scarlet Rain here."

"Are you serious?" Haru asked.

"Kazuto isn't the kind of person to kid around Haruyuki." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Let's stay focused. We should get moving. At the moment we accelerated, we had two inutes in real time before Cherry's train was due to arrive at his stop in Ikebukuro. We still have plenty of time to get there but…" Niko started.

"You're right." Kuroyukihim nodded.

"Huh? But how are we gonna get to Ikebukuro? Are you planning on running there?" Haru asked.

"I think you know the answer to that one Haru. I on the other hand, can get there myself." Kazuto chuckled as he stood up and readied his grapnels.

"Don't be an idiot. Why do you think we brought you with us in the first place?" Niko asked.

"And I am out. Taku, see if you can keep em' calm." Kazuto chuckled before he jumped off the edge and fired his grapnel into the side of the nearest building, swinging off.

"Whoa! I did not know he could do that!" Haru gasped.

"What did he mean by "keep em calm"?" Taku muttered, unknowing of what was to come in the next couple of seconds.

Kazuto rolled to a stop on another building since he'd taken to scouting ahead. He looked back and checked to make sure that the other four, who had wound up in the situation he had predicted, were still behind him.

"Damn I'm good at predicting this stuff." He chuckled as he moved over a few more buildings. Kazuto looked off a short ways when he heard a roar, and he silently smirked. "The Hunt is starting. Seems we've got plenty of cover to go off of." He chuckled as he moved over to see the large Enemy, a grotesque creature if ever there was any, being attacked by multiple Linkers of varying colors. Kazuto checked above him again before he skirted around the fight down below.

"Almost to Ikebukuro." Kazuto muttered. He heard multiple shots fire and looked up, noticing Haru having to dodge multiple projectiles. _What the hell!? There's no way anyone could have… wait… Wolf said that Yellow Radio did this to lure out Niko. Dammit it's an ambush! _Kazuto thought as he rushed to the area where the others were landing, a large crater within a square. He rolled down the side as the others made various landings, using his swords as brakes by shoving them into the ground.

"You guys okay!?" he yelled when they all gathered at the bottome, going back to back.

"We're fine." Kuroyukihime nodded.

"It's an ambush by the Yellow Legion. My informant told me about this, and I've got a score to settle." Kazuto stated.

"An ambush!? But how the hell would Yellow Radio know we were coming here!?" Niko yelled.

"Take a guess." Kazuto stated as a large amount of Linkers started gathering up at the edge of the crater. His eyes went straight to a death glare when Yellow Radio waltzed up right in their view, that stupid ass clown face that made up his avatar's mask as mocking as always.

"It is him! But what is the Yellow King doing here!?" Niko gasped.

"He's a king!? But if he's leader of the Yellow Legion, then he's a level nine Burst Linker!" Haru gasped.

"But the Yellow Legions territory is nowhere near here…" Taku started.

"Like I said, it was an ambush that _this _bastard here set up!" Kazuto growled, using a blade to point at Yellow Radio.

"Now I get it ya bastard! You set this up Yellow Radio! This was all you!" Niko yelled.

"That was exactly my point." Kazuto growled.

"What's this? Why if it isn't the Red King! What a pleasant surprise!" Yellow Radio said in an amused tone.

"Don't play all innocent with me! You were lying in wait for us!" Niko snapped.

"You had this entire thing planned out! You always have been a tricky one Radio!" Kazuto snapped.

"Ah, I see the rumors were true! Navy Blade really has rejoined Nega Nebulus! What a pleasant surprise!" Yellow Radio laughed, "But there must be some misunderstanding. I'm only here because one of your subordinates has been attacking my subordinates, stripping them of all their points and clearly violating the non-aggression treaty. Someone must take responsibility." _So my guess was right. He kept the Armor hidden so that he could eventually use it to his own ends. _Kazuto thought. "Need I remind you of what the treaty states?" Yellow Radio continued, "In the event that a legion member has their program forcibly uninstalled due to an attack that is in direct violation of the treaty, that legion is then given the power to choose any player from the offending legion and ensure that they meet the exact same fate. What a coincidence, the person we chose happens to be the head of the Red Legion, Scarlet Rain."

"You bastard! This is a hunt to take a kings head! You only want to reach level ten!" Kazuto snapped.

"But isn't that the goal of Nega Nebulus? That's rather hypocritical Navy Blade." Yellow Radio stated.

"I could care less about reaching level ten! I'm just keeping my end of a deal!" Kazuto snapped.

"My my, as snippy as always I see." Yellow Radio chuckled.

"So you're just followin' the rules is that it Radio!?" Niko snapped.

"I'm glad to see you understand." Yellow Radio stated like he'd won, that tone just pushing Kazuto's anger through the roof.

"Yeah. But the treaty also states this: You can choose anyone you wish for revenge, except in an instance where the Legion Master themselves has punished the offending player by removing all their points!" Niko snapped.

"Very true. But there's a little rumor floating around that you tried to do that and failed spectacularly! Of course you're free to try again, but when will the culprit we speak of appear? When will you actually punish him? If you can't do it immediately, I'm afraid we'll have no choice. We'll have to make do with you." Yellow Radio stated.

"You arrogant son of a bitch." Kazuto growled.

"Oh yes, did I mention I brought along a little extra insurance in the case you came along Navy Blade? I belive you know this little girl here, don't you?" Yellow Radio cuckled, pulling out an amber colored Linker who's armor carried wolf motifs on a feminie frame a bit shorther than Haru's avatar.

"Amber Wolf!" Kazuto gasped.

"I had a mole keeping an eye on her after I found out she sold out Midnight Orion to you. A shame really, somebody as good as finding information as her is a rarity." Yellow Radio chuckled.

"Sorry Navy Blade… but I was caught… I tried…" Amber Wolf muttered.

"You're even more than a bastard Yellow Radio… I don't even know what to call you you're so bad! You're the lowest of the low y'know that!?" Kazuto yelled, the rgae obvious in his tone.

"Ah ah ah. Do anything rash and I'll expel her immediately." Yellow Radio warned, rasing a hand over Amber Wold.

"Hime-chan, can I deal with this bastard? I wanna go all out and make sure he can't do anything!" Kazuto yelled.

"You have my permission. Do as you please, but save some for me." Kuroyukihime stated.

"It's been quite a while, Black Lotus. I'd appreciate if you'd kindly step aside on this one and enjoy the show that's about to unfold." Yellow Radio chuckled.

"You must be joking Yellow Radio, why should I go along with one of your silly little games. And in case you didn't hear it, I gave Navy Blade full permission to go all out on you." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Rebellious, and after I'd gone to all the trouble of preparing this special gift for you." Yellow Radio stated, throwing down a card that showed a feed, one of a scene that Kazuto knew all too well.

"Radio you bastard! You recorded that!" Kazuto snapped as the feed played, and Kuroyukihime was frozen in place as she had to watch herself kill Red Rider all over again, from his calling of peace to his beheading by Death by Embracing. _He had this entire thing planned out, from Hime-chan being here to me and even Niko… he really is one of the worst… he's way worse than a bastard, I can't even think of a word anymore. _Kazuto thought, repeating an earlier sentence.

"Hahaha! Oh the good old times!" Yellow Radio cackled.

"Stop it… stop it… stop it…" Kuroyukihime muttered, her avatars eyes flickereing.

"Senpai!" Haru gasped.

"Haruyuki… no… don't look at me…" Kuroyukihime mumbled before her avatar collapsed.

"Senpai!" Haru gasped, running over to the fallen Black Lotus. _Damn that Radio, he made sure she;d lose her will to fight… this is completely unforgivable… sorry Fuko, but I have to break one of my promises today in order to keep another. _Kazuto thought.

"HAHAHAHA! I thought that betrayal might still weigh heavy on her! Amd to think someone as weak as her was aiming for level ten! What a joke! Now Navy Blade, if you just step down and hand over the Red King I'll gladly release your little friend here!" Yellow Radio cackled.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM NAVY BLADE I'M NOT WORTH IT!" Amber Wolf screamed.

"Haru, Taku, watch out for Hime-chan. Niko, stay with them." Kazuto ordered.

"WHAT!? What are you planning to do!?" Niko snapped.

"I'm taking down Radio, here, and now." Kazuto stated, bringing up his level up menu.

"Kazuto, you're not really going to..." Haru gasped.

"If you do that and lose against Yellow Radio, you'll lose Brain Burst forever! Are you really going to take that risk!?" Taku gasped.

"We need as much strength as we can get. I could keep up with Radio as I am now, and I could even beat him with Overdrive, but I want this bastard gone for good!" Kazuto stated.

"There's no going back from this! You shouldn't make that choice! You said it yourself, that you shouldn't go to level nine because of what you do!" Niko stated.

"I know that Niko. But I made a promise to myself after I did something I still regret. That promise was to defend the friends I have, no matter the cost. I won't let anyone I care about be hurt because of my enemies. And right now, it's you guys and Amber Wolf I have to protect, so I'll do whatever I have to." Kazuto stated as he hit confirm. A list of upgrades for his new level came up, and Kazuto's eyes fell on one: _Overdrive Omega._

_What the… an upgrade for Accel Overdrive? The details are vague here, but it seems like it'd increase Overdrive's Acceleration Boost, but only by one more, but to me, moving at five times the acceleration is more than enough! _Kazuto thought, slamming the option with his fist. The small screen in front of him went up in flames, and Kazuto noticed his avatar changed slightly somehow, as there was now a wing designed cape connected to his shoulders, flowing down to his knees, and he found that the motifs to a swallow were even more likened.

"Whoa… Kazuto what did you do?" Haru asked.

"I simply upgraded the Overdrive. Guess my resolve made my avatar change a bit as well. Now, let's see what I can do!" Kazuto yelled, getting into a ready stance.

"Then I take your answer as a no. Prepare to attack!" Yellow Radio sighed, raising an arm.

"Fine bring it on! Enhance…" Niko started.

"Don't do it! If you use your weaponry right now you'll be stuck here! Our best option it to retreat and head for the Sunshine City leave point!" Taku stated, and Niko let out a growl.

"Taku's right Niko. I'll cover you guys for as long as I can. I'm at the same level as you Kings now, so this is bound to be a good fight. I might even be better, who knows." Kazuto stated.

"Don't let that pride go to your head!" Niko snapped.

"It's not pride. It's fact. I gave up a lot to become the perfect fighter. Now let's go!" Kazuto yelled.

"Get them!" Yellow Radio ordered, and all his lackeys opened fire on the group below. The four ran through the hail of laser fire, and a shot got Haru on the shoulder, and he screeched in pain, falling to his knees.

"What the hell!?" Haru yelled.

"The pain you feel here is equal to what you would feel in real life!" Kazuto snapped.

"Look out!" Taku yelled as he intercepted a barrage of missiles, but one got past him.

"Taku! Niko!" Haru and Kazuto shouted.

"Haru, run! Kazuto can get us out of here!" Taku panted as he struggled to get back up. As they neared the craters edge, Haru brought out his wings so he could take off.

"Oh hohoho. Oh no you don't! Silly go round!" Yellow Radio yelled. Kazuto stopped when everything started to seem inverted due to the rapidly spinning merry go round that had appeared.

"Guyes, you hold out. I can use Overdrive to go fast enough and get out of this. On three… one… two… three… Accel Ocerdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled, and his blue aura appeared, exploding outwards and causing a gale force wind to blow around.

"Holy cow!" Haru exclaimed. Everything was slowing down to Kazuto, everything was moving down to a complete and utter crawl, up to the point where he could easily see how to get out of the trap. He jumped forward and shot out, everything that was spinning going back to normal as he shot up the side of the crater and slashed multiple enemies along with blasting two more with his grapnels on his way up.

"He's so much faster than before!" Haru exclaimed as he saw the bright bolt of light that was Kazuto bolt around. _I may be going faster, but I feel like the time I can use Overdrive has lowered greatly, like the system knew that at this speed I'd be going way to fast. _Kazuto thought as he noticed his Overdrive Timer going down much faster. _I've got a few more seconds. Just enough time to get Amber Wolf! _He thought as he dashed off the ground in Yellow Radios direction, plowing through more enemies before grabbing Amber Wolf, surprising Yellow Radio. Kazuto skidded to a stop, his sword planted into the ground to help him brake.

"Why did he stop using it!?" Haru gasped.

"The Overdrive does have a weakness! I never thought about it, but I guess it has a time limit! He can't use it indefinitely! I guess with the level it's at now, he only has a very short amount of time!" Taku gasped.

"Only about ten seconds now. Before I heard he could use Overdrive for several minutes, but that was at x4. He's moving at x5 now, so his time limit must've taken a huge blow." Niko stated.

"Why did you save me you idiot!?" Amber Wolf shouted.

"Not like I'd let a friend get taken out like that." Kazuto stated as he stood up.

"What's this? I thought your Overdrive lasted much longer than that, or did you shut it off?" Yellow Radio scoffed.

"I didn't. Now you know it's only weakness, but it's one you can't exploit!" Kazuto shouted. "This will end here and now!"

"Bring it on Navy Blade!" Yellow Radio shouted, getting into his own ready stance as his Silly Go Round ended. "In case you didn't notice, but one of your precious little friends has already been taken down!"

"But I'm more than enough! Scarlet Rain! You know what to do! Amber Wolf, have you ever considered leaving the Yellow Legion?" Kazuto asked.

"I did. Why?" Amber Wolf nodded.

"Then how about joining Nega Nebulus?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, I never did like that bastard Radio." Amber Wolf chuckled.

"Then let's go!" Kazuto yelled.

"Time for you to die!" Yellow Radio yelled as he and Kazuto clashed, the sounds of their blows ringing out along the battlefield as the first battle between two level nine Burst Linkers began…


	9. Chapter 9

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 9: The Chrome Disaster**

"They're so fast! This is what a fight between two level nine Burst Linkers is like!" Haru gasped as he watched the battle between Kazuto and Yellow Radio proceed amidst the storm of fire from Niko's Immobile Fortress, and it was truly a sight to behold.

"Pay attention Silver Crow! This is the first time in the history of the Accelerated World that two level nine Burst Linkers have gone at each other in full out battle!" Niko yelled as she continued to rain hell down on the enemies around them. Haru nodded as he took off to keep the others off Niko's back, but still kept the fight going on in the corner of his eyes.

"Man if only I could actually keep track of those two!" Amber Wolf yelled as she dashed around to assist to other two, using her avatars agility to avoid getting hit as she leaped from enemy to enemy.

"Think about it Navy Blade! If you left that loser Black Lotus we could be allies! We could reach level ten together!" Yellow Radio yelled as the clashes between him and Kazuto's swords sent shockwaves flying.

"Like I'd ever help a coward like you! You're so desperate right now that you're willing to try and bargain with me in the middle of a fight!? And after what you did to Lotus!? That's completely unforgivable!" Kazuto yelled as his blades locked with Yellow Radio's staff.

"But you must have felt some anger towards her! After all, you did know Red Rider!" Yellow Radio yelled.

"That's where you're wrong! I was on good terms with him, and we had a mutual respect for one another yes, but I hardly knew Red Rider in the first place! In fact, I'd only ever had one conversation with him! Besides, why should I care about anything you say!?" Kazuto yelled as he jumped back, weaving past the storm of projectiles as they crashed down.

"You really are a fool!" Yellow Radio screamed.

"Call me that all you want Radio, but my resolve won't change! I'm taking you down here and now! I won't let you use any more of your schemes you hear me!?" Kazuto yelled as he sheathed one sword, swapping it for a Silver Shooter and opening fire. Kazuto made a mental note that Niko had stopped firing, and his next guess was that a jammer was around. _I can't get distracted. The longer I can keep Radio busy the better! _He thought as he dodged another blow from Radio, swinging his sword upwards and slashing his opponent across the chest, leaving a decent gash.

"GYAAAAGH!" Yellow Radio screamed as he went reeling backwards. "Damn you Navy Blade!"

"Sorry, but this is where it ends!" Kazuto yelled, sheathing his second sword and pulling out his second gun, getting into his ready stance. "Jackpot!"

"Fatal Fortune Wheel!" Yellow Radio yelled as Kazuto fired the combined shot, the illusory wheel stopping it dead.

"It's just an illusion! I'll punch through that like it's nothing!" Kazuto yelled as he switched out his weapons again and launched forward, slamming into the wheel at full force and cutting through, slamming his foot into Yellow Radio's head and sending the other Linker skidding across the ground.

"How! How did you get through that!?" Yellow Radio screeched.

"You're forgetting who you're dealing with Yellow Radio!" Kazuto yelled as he went in for another combo in an attempt to finish off his foe.

"I think that's quite enough Navy Blade! After all, you did agree to let me get a shot at him!" Kuroyukihime yelled as she shot up from the ridge as the two combatants skidded to opposite sides.

"You always were one to try and steal the show." Kazuto scoffed

"Oh really? I'm merely trying to keep my end of our deal. You get to go all out on Radio, and I get a piece of him." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"I hate it when you turn my own creeds against me." Kazuto sighed, sheathing his swords.

"It's the only way to get you to comply too anything I say." Kuoryukihime stated.

"Of all the times, why is it that you _both _have to get in my way! And just what was with that stunt of _finally _going up to level nine right before fighting me Navy Blade!?" Yellow Radio snapped.

"I had made a certain promise not to do so, but the situation demanded that I did. I'm a man of my word, but I will do what I have to too keep another promise." Kazuto stated. "Sure you don't want me to finish him off? All I need to ten seconds."

"No. I want some pay back as well." Kuroyukihime stated, raising one of her own blades.

"And you Black Lotus, have you already forgotten what you've done in the past!? You betrayed our…" Yellow Radio started, only to shut up when a shot from Kazuto's guns made him stop dead.

"I think that monologue doesn't need to be stated." Kazuto muttered, shaking his head.

"Yes. There's a very important factor you're forgetting Yellow Radio." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Oh and what would that be!?" Yellow Radio scoffed.

"You assume that taking your head would bother me as much as it did taking Red Rider's. Which it won't. And then there's another important fact you're forgetting. Ever since the day we've met, I've hated you! And my job is going to be made easier since you're already weakened from fighting Navy Blade!" Kuroyukihime shouted. Yellow Radio flinched and took a step back.

"I'll be back in a few seconds. I've got a jammer to take out." Kazuto muttered, dashing off cutting through the enemies that tried to intercept him, only for them to be cut down with swift slashes that cut clean through. Kazuto let the sounds of the ensuing fight between the two Kings behind him ring in his ears as he sped along. _First time in a while Kings have actually fought each other. Well, guess that's to be expected! _He thought, using a rolling slash to cut through the Linker guarding the jammer while he was distracted along with the Linker who ahd the jammer.

"Nice one!" Haru cheered as he flew up above Kazuto.

"Thanks! Niko now!" Kazuto yelled.

"Fire!" Niko yelled, letting loose another barrage of missiles to finish off a load of enemies.

"Well, watching to level nine players fight is a lot different than being one of the people doing the fighting." Kazuto muttered as Haru landed beside him.

"It's amazing to see it. It's so fast." Haru breathed out. Kazuto simply nodded and watched, noting that Yellow Radio was slowing down thanks to their earlier fight. _This is going to go by quickly. _Kazuto thought as Yellow Radio was sent flying, crashing into a few of his lackeys on the way.

"That had to hurt." Kazuto winced even though he didn't feel sorry in the slightest. Kazuto's eyes widened when what must have been Chrome Disaster came out of nowhere and impaled Yellow Radio on his massive maroon blade. "No way… where did he come from!?"

"It's the Armor of Catastrophe… Chrome Disaster!" Niko gasped. "But how!? We should have had plenty of time before he got here!?"

"Unless he…" Kazuto muttered.

"He must've accelerated when he was on the train!" Haru gasped.

"Dammit! This is not good!" Kazuto snapped, drawing his blades. He growled angrily when it turned out Yellow Radio had managed to avoid that attack by using an illusionary copy.

"I'll eat you alive! All of you!" Chrome Disasater roared, somehow pulling another Linker into his grasp, biting off their head.

"That's Chrome Disaster!? It's… it's a monster!" Amber Wolf gasped shakily.

"Haru let's go!" Kazuto snapped, dashing off. "HARU!?" he yelled when Haru fell to his knees. _He's losing his will to fight… but then again, if I were in Haru's position I would understand. _He thought. _There's no time for this right now! _He thought as he rushed forward.

"No Kazuto! This is my fight!" Kuoryukihim yelled after slicing off a part of Chrome Disaster's armor.

"Are you kidding!? There's no way I'm letting you fight this thing alone!" Kazuto snapped.

"Kazuto, make sure Haruyuki watches this. If I don't fight after letting Yellow Radio show you my ugly side Haruyuki, I'd never be able to face you in the real world." Kuroyukihime stated as she proceeded to give Haru a practical lecture about why he hadn't been doing so well. _You really haven't changed, even after two years. _Kazuto thought with a growl.

"YOU DAMN FOOL! Forget about that dumb honor! I'm not about to let a friend fight something like this alone!" Kazuto yelled as he charged forward, dragging his blades edges along the ground and leaving gashes as he dashed up the side of the crater. "Accel Overdrive Omega!" he yelled as he used the burst of speed to shoot up the side and come down with a heavy rolling slash that sliced through Chrome Disaster hard, and he proceeded to let loose in the short time he had. "Zantetsuken!" he yelled, letting out a final double slash, skidding to a stop next to Kuroyukihime as the aura dissipated.

"It heals!?" Kazuto gasped when he saw the gashes start to close.

"I told you not to get involved!" Kuroyukihime yelled as she clashed blades with Chrome Disaster again.

"And I said I wasn't going to let you fight alone! Like I said, I made a promise that I intend to keep! Why else would I have gone up to level nine even when I said I wouldn't!?" Kazuto snapped as he blocked a blow with his shields, keeping himself in place to try and give an opportunity to attack.

"KAZUTO!" Haru yelled.

"Take the chance goddammit…" Kazuto growled. He smirked when he spotted both Kuroyukihime and Haru charging, and he pushed Chrome Disaster back, rolling to avoid taking too much damage. He cringed when Niko fired a massive blast from a cannon, grazing Kuoryukihime and putting Chrome Disaster on the ground. "NIKO WHAT WAS WITH THAT!?"

"Why did you fire on us!? You know that if you defeat her, Senpai will lose all her points and be banished forever!" Haru yelled.

"So what?" Niko muttered, "To a Burst Linker, all other Burst Linkers are enemies. When you lose to an enemy, you lose points. Let your points run down to zero, and you're banished forever. That's just how it goes."

"Yeah but come one! We're not enemies we're…" Haru started.

"We're what? Friends? You're so fuckin' naïve it makes my stomach turn!" Niko snapped. "Here, let me give you one last bit of advice: In the Accelerated World, there isn't a single person you can trust… Allies, legion members, friends, even that whole Guardian-Protégé bond is a total shame!" she yelled, disabling Immobile Fortress and walking over to Chrome Disaster, her gun aimed at him. _Niko, you won't pull that trigger. You're not going to let that bond go… I get it now. Cherry Rook is your Guardian. Of all of us here, you want to trust somebody. _Kazuto thought.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING NAÏVE!" Kazuto yelled standing up, and he picked up on how Niko was shaking, hesitating to pull the trigger. "NIKO!" he gasped when Chrome Disasater swatted aside the gun and grabbed Niko. _Gaddammit Niko… why did you have to hesitate? You had the perfect opportunity… I know what you're feeling… but when I had to do this, I pulled that trigger without a second thought. I really am a despicable person! I didn't hesitate to finish off my own Master, then I berated a close friend all because they became obsessed, when I wasn't too far off from them… I got my best friend involved in this crazy world, and a person went crazy for a bit because of _me. _Stuff like that… why is it always my fault!? _Kazuto thought, his hands gripping his swords hilts tightly and his teeth grinding against each other. _I'm like a King… lonely atop his throne, all those below him forgotten while he only gets stronger… I really am a level nine Burst Linker aren't I? I'm taking this beast down. Even if I go down with it, I'm fighting to the end! _He thought.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he charged forward, slamming Chrome Disaster with his blades and firing one of the grapnels into his face, the beast releasing Niko, and Haru followed that up by slamming his fist into Chrome Disaster's muzzle.

"You dumbasses… why'd ya save me!?" Niko snapped.

"We're friends aren't we?" Haru asked.

"I told you not to be so fucking naïve!" Niko snapped.

"You're the one who's being naïve! You're a King, stop trying to avoid was has to be done." Haru stated as he picked up Niko's gun and handed it to her. "At this point, Brain Burst is nothing more than a curse to your friend!"

"So getting rid of it would do him better than just leaving it alone Niko. You of all people should know that I know what I'm talking about." Kazuto stated.

"You have to do this Niko. You're the only one who can set him free!" Haru stated.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's end this Cherry." Niko stated, taking aim. Chrome Disaster threw out an arm and leaped off.

"He can fly!?" Haru gasped.

"No, it's leaping power! Haru let's go! If both of go after him than we should be able to win!" Kazuto yelled.

"But, you can only use Overdrive for ten seconds before it needs to recharge, there's no way you'd be able to keep up with me flying at full speed to catch him!" Haru stated.

"I have a way. Just don't let Hime-chan know I did it. She doesn't like it when I do things against her orders." Kazuto stated. "I'll start going after him! He's headed for the nearest leave point, which should be in Sunshine City! Let's go Haru!" he yelled as he fired a grapnel and took off. "Accel Overdrive Omega!" he yelled, the blue aura shoting out, and the timer appearing again. _I just have to visualize the timer as staying full until I catch up! C'mon… VISUALIZE IT! _he thought as Haru caught up despite Kazuto's speed boots after a bit since Kazuto was moving in a zig zag pattern. Kazuto stopped Overdrive once he caught up, using his grapnels to maintain the momentum. Haru launched a flying kick to try and hit Chrome Disaster, but he missed.

"Haru, he's using a wire so it's like my grapnels! We'll have to get him when he switches!" Kazuto yelled as he pulled out his guns, firing with whatever one he could, managing to get a few shots to hit.

"Or I can do this!" Haru yelled as he sped ahead.

"What are you doing!?" Kazuto yelled. "YOU DAMN IDIOT!" he yelled when he caught on to what Haru was doing when he noticed the wire hit Haru's back. "Man, he was right when he said I wouldn't be able to keep up. Alright then, Accel Overdrive Omega!" he yelled, blasting forward and landing on Chrome Disaster's back, using a grapnel to hold himself in place. "DIE YOU MONSTER!" he yelled as he emptied the clip of his gun into Chrome Disaster's back. Chrome Disaster let out a roar and swatted Kazuto off, but the grapnel stopped his fall.

"Kazuto release it! I'm going to salm him into the wall!" Haru yelled.

"Gotcha!" Kazuto nodded as he let the grapnel retract, using the other one to pull himself back and onto another nearby building. "It's not over yet." He muttered as the dust started to clear. Kazuto felt that this was something that he had to just watch and not interfere in. If he did, than Haru's victory wouldn't be complete. He paid extra attention as Haru brought Chrome Disaster up until he reached the top of the tower and then shot back down with a high powered kick, eventually reaching such a speed that he created a huge crater in the street below, and the armor was shattered, revealing what was left of Cherry Rook.

"It's over." Kazuto sighed as he sat down on the edge of the building, and he looked at his hand. "So I'm level nine now. Wonder how the other kings will react when they find out about this." He mumbled, "A level nine player who's not a king… not very common now is it? But that's the price I'm paying for breaking a promise… whatever comes my way, I'll take it without hesitation, just like I always have." He continued.

"Nice to see you're alive." Amber Wolf sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Like I'd go down that easily. This was Silver Crows victory, so I don't deserve any credit." Kazuto stated.

"Navy Blade, why did you save me? There was no point." Amber Wolf muttered.

"I made a promise to myself that I'd protect the friends I have so that I wouldn't repeat what happened a few years ago. And you know me…" Kazuto muttered.

"When you make a promise you keep it." Amber Wolf finished. "Guess I've gotta be extra careful now. Yellow Radio's gonna be trying to hunt me down, especially because of the stuff I know."

"Well then it's good you'll be with us in Nega Nebulus. We can make sure that doesn't happen." Kazuto stated as he stood up when Haru waved at him from below. "Come on, let's get out of here." Kazuto looked back when he heard the sound of wind, and smiled a bit when the wall of dust that signaled the stage change rushed towards them. He covered his eyes for a brief second, opening them to the sight of a lush green forest that was bright as noon.

"Wow, I've never seen a transistion actually take place before." Wolf whistles.

"It really is awesome." Kazuto chuckled as he checked his status screen. "It's not here, but what about the others?" he mumbled as he jumped down, followed by Amber Wolf.

"Took you long enough. Was the armor in your inventory?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Nope. It's really gone this time isn't it?" Kazuto asked.

"No one had it in their inventory, so yeah, it is!" Haru laughed. Kazuto nodded, but for some reason a part of him had doubts, but he shrugged it off.

"Then that completes our mission! Now let's go celebrate!" Kuroyukihime stated as she turned around.

"Yeah! Let's go crack open a bottle of champagne!" Niko laughed.

"Niko we're minors silly. Do you know how much trouble we'd get into?" Kazuto chuckled. _Things should hopefully be quiet for a while… at least, that's what I hope. Trouble seems to follow me everywhere I go. _He thought as he stepped onto the leave point.

(Next day/Train)

Kazuto looked out the window as the scenery passed by, his chin resting on his hand, his elbow on the window sill, and a bag containing the three copies of ALO along with his duffel bag sat next to him. His face had an expression of concern, because he just couldn't shake the bad feeling he'd had since finishing Chrome Disaster the other day. _Why can't I forget it? Chrome Disaster's been tkane care of for good this time, and all I've got to worry about now are the territory battles… but I feel like somehitng else will happen… something in Takamatsu… but the population of Burst Linkers there is really low, though it has been rising recently… but still… When I get a bad feeling I find it's always a good idea to listen to it. _He thought, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. _Man this is confusing… _he sighed again, his thoughts drifting off to the words Kuroyukihime had told him shortly before he left.

(Flashback)

"Seeing as how you are now level nine, you are essentially equivalent to a King in terms of power, correct?" she had asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see the point. I'm just a normal member even _if _I'm level nine. In all honesty I didn't want to level up, but I felt I had no choice." Kazuto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think it was a good decision. Granted this will mean we both need to be careful of the enemy kings. And I want to be sure you won't betray me." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Kuroyuki, like I'd betray you when I've got a deal to uphold. You know I'm a man of my word. Even though going up to level nine did break a promise I'd made before… but it was necessary." Kazuto stated.

"You did the right thing. Besides, the extra strength will help in the battles to come." Kuoryukihime stated, "Wait… you didn't call me Hime-chan."

"I did it partly because I was your senpai and partly because it annoyed you, but I'm not going to anymore. You deserve more respect as, and this is venom on my tongue to say it since I prefer to go solo," he muttered quickly, "as my legion master and senior in Brain Burst." He mumbled. Kuroyukihime's eyes widened at that. "I'm not repeating that again. _Ever." _

"Well, I'm glad you said it. It's nice to see you're not as much as a loner as you were before." Kuroyukihime stated.

"I may be respecting you more, but I still have no interest in reaching level ten." Kazuto stated.

"Even still, you'll need to be more cautious from now on. Once the other Kings find out about this, the ones who are after you are sure to try and hunt you down." Kuroyukihime stated.

"I know. I'll do what I have to too make sure I don't get blindsided. I'll see you on Saturday." Kazuto muttered.

(Real Time)

"She's right. I need to stay more alert from now on, especially since Overdrive only lasts ten seconds now, not like I use it a lot any way. Ggh… this is one thing I didn't want to happen, but it did." Kazuto muttered, leaning back so he could sleep, closing his eyes slowly as the scenery outside whirled by.


	10. Chapter 10

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 10: The Blood Knights**

(Kazuto's house)

Kazuto flipped up the visor on his Nervegear and opened his eyes, sitting up and taking off the helmet, stretching his arms.

"Man, you feel really stiff after using that thing." He mumbled as he placed his Neurolinker back on his neck. "Still, ALO is awesome. Getting to fly like that, it's kinda relaxing really." He chuckled, a small smile on his face as he got up.

"Kazuto! Dinners ready!" Chidori yelled.

"Gimme a second!" Kazuto yelled back.

"You got five minutes!" Chidori snapped. Kazuto rolled his eyes in an amused manner. Things had been quiet since the Chrome Disaster incident. It was almost the first day of a new school year as well. Kazuto looked at his face in the mirror after he'd washed his hands. He'd noted changes in his look recently, mainly his eyes. They no longer seemed as… empty. Like he was finally getting back on track with who he was. _I don't really get it, but I think it's partly because I am making more friends. But I've found that ALO is helping me get off all my pent up stress from Brain Burst. I really am a bit more relaxed. _He thought with a chuckle. He pulled on a strand of hair that was going past his eyes, and he noted his hairstyle looked a lot like his normal avatars now, minus the pale streak.

"TWO MINUTES KAZUTO!" Chidori yelled.

"I'm coming!" Kazuto yelled, rushing out.

(The next day)

"Hard to believe we're already second years huh?" Chidori sighed.

"We should just enjoy it while we can." Kazuto shrugged.

"Okay, something's changed. You're smiling. You haven't smiled in _years." _CHidori pointed out.

"No I'm not." Kazuto chuckled.

"Yes you are! Ever since you and Yukina started playing that Alfheim game you've been acting like… well… I can't really say." Chidori muttered. _More like how I was before I had Brain Burst. _Kazuto thought.

"I've just… managed to be able to relax for a bit." Kazuto stated.

"Whatever. Still… it's odd. I'm used to seeing you with a scowl." Chidori muttered.

"Hey, it's out first day of school sis! Let's not get down so quickly!" Kazuto laughed, patting his sister on the head before jogging ahead. "Let's not leave Yukina and Ayami waiting slowpoke!"

"You just need to learn to slow down!" Chidori yelled. Kazuto just laughed again. When he skidded around a corner, his eyes widened when he accelerated.

"Well this is just great." Kazuto sighed. The stage was, as per the usual, a ruined version of the streetway.

"Well well! Looks like a member of Nega Nebulus decided to pay a visit to Takamatsu! Just my luck!" whoever the opponent was laughed.

"To make a correction I _live _in this city." Kazuto stated, turning around. The enemy linker was blue in color, and Kazuto new he was too far away from Tokyo for this guy to be a member of Leonids.

"Doesn't make a difference. You're still in the territory of the Blood Knights!" the Linker yelled.

"Who?" Kazuto asked.

"WHAT!? No Burst Linker in Takamatsu doesn't know who we are! How can you not know!?" the Linker yelled.

"Look, we've wasted a bit of time just talking, not like it makes a difference, but I've been busy. What, are you guys some kind of gang?" Kazuto asked.

"HAHAHA! We are the Legion that controls this area! And you are about to go down by the hand of Cyan Bolt!" the Linker yelled.

"I've heard enough." Kazuto muttered, pulling out one pistol and firing a shot straight at Cyan Bolt's head, nailing his target dead on. He blinked as he skidded to a stop, almost tripping as things went back to normal. _Another Legion here in Takamatsu? That might explain why I've had that bad feeling. I'll have to tell Yukina to be on guard. _He thought as Chidori dashed ahead and blew a raspberry, causing a tick mark to show up on Kazuto's forehead.

"You are _not _beating me!" Kazuto yelled.

(Lunch time)

"Man, why did it have to take so long for us to meet up in ALO?" Yukina groaned.

"Hey, you're the one who chose a race that was all the way on the opposite side of the friggin game world." Kazuto chuckled.

"But the Cait Sith was so _cute! _I had to choose it!" Yukina whined.

"You made your choice off of that? Hahaha! Oh, did you practice what I told you about so you don't have to use the flight controller?" Ayami giggled.

"Kinda… it's a little hard." Yukina sighed.

"Seriously? I got it down in thirty minutes." Kazuto stated.

"You're much better at AR games than I am! And besides you've always been a fast learner!" Yukina snapped.

"You should've see him in a fight! We got ambushed by some Salamander's the other day before we met up, and Kazuto took them out in five seconds! His speed and power are _awesome! _Still, I don't get why you use two swords, there's not even a skill for it." Ayami stated.

"It feels more comfortable. There's this little AR mini-game in the school system that I play sometimes where I use two swords, and I kinda have my own little style." Kazuto stated.

"Ohhh I see! All those other AR games you've played help! I get it now!" Ayami laughed.

"Only because that's all he _ever _does half the time." Yukina sighed.

"Hey, everyone does." Kazuto stated. He made a short hand gesture and Yukina's eyes widened. It was something they would do as kids when they wanted to speak quietly, and the gesture Kazuto had made meant that he had something important to tell Yukina, who nodded.

"So, any other plans we should discuss?" Yukina asked.

"I did have one idea…" Kazuto started.

(Roof)

"What did you need to talk about?" Yukina asked.

"Something regarding Brain Burst. On my way to school, I got challenged by a Linker who claimed he was part of some Legion called the Blood Knights who make their territory here in Takamatsu." Kazuto stated.

"What? But I thought the number of other Burst Linkers here wasn't that big?" Yukina gasped.

"It's been increasing lately. Apparently most of the Burst Linkers here know who they are. They also know I'm a member of Nega Nebulus, though I'm not sure if they know I'm level nine." Kazuto stated.

"That's not good is it? Since we live here that pretty much means we're _always _in their territory." Yukina mumbled.

"Exactly. I wanted to tell you to be careful. We have no idea how many members they have, or just _who _could be a Burst Linker. Sheesh this is gonna be like spending time in Tokyo. And _just_ when I wasmanaging to _finally _relax for once!" Kazuto growled. "Then again I was getting a bad feeling."

"We can still do our normal routine though right?" Yukina asked. Kazuto took in a breath.

"Yeah. But I'm going to need to do some investigating. I could see if Chiyaki knows anything." Kazuto stated. Chiyaki was Amber Wolf's real name, and Kazuto figured she had to know _something _even if she lived in Ikebukuro. She wasn't called "The Spying Wolf" for no reason.

"Well she _is _an information broker after all." Yukina chuckled.

"That's the best part, plus she's in our Legion so she doesn't charge." Kazuto snapped. Yukina rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"It's nice that you've lightened up a bit since that whole Chrome Disaster deal. You're more like the way you were back when we were kids, not really hiding how much of a dork you are." Yukina giggled.

"I try. Still, not really used to being this open." Kazuto sighed.

"Well, it's still nice." Yukina stated as the bell rang.

"Well, let's get going. Not gonna be late even if it _is _the first day of school." Kazuto stated.

"Amen to that!" Yukina laughed.

(After school)

Kazuto was walking home alone since Yukina and Chidori were looking at things for clubs, and Ayami had decided to head home with them so they could chat about… whatever. Kazuto opened his contacts list and found Chiyaki's name, sending a call.

"Hello?" Chiyaki asked, answering quickly.

"Hey Chiyaki. Is it a good time for me to ask you something?" Kazuto replied.

"You just did." Chiyaki chuckled.

"Shut up. I want to know if you know anything about a Legion located here in Takamatsu. I ran into one of their members today. He said they're called the Blood Knights." Kazuto stated.

"The Blood Knights? Yeah I've heard of them, but I don't know much, and what I do know comes from rumors. Apparently, they consist of a majority of the Burst Linkers from the Takamatsu area, though I still don't know the number. And since there isn't any other Legion in that area they have all that territory to themselves, hell, I heard they don't even set up markers." Chiyaki explained.

"They wouldn't need to if all the rival Legions are in Tokyo. But you need to be level nine to make a Legion, so just who the heck is their leader?" Kazuto muttered.

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that his right hand man is supposedly named Lava Burner, which suggests fire abilities. If I were you, I'd start by trying to find him. Besides, you're practically a King yourself, so this shouldn't be too hard for you." Chiyaki stated.

"I'm gonna be cautious with this one. I don't know what I'm up against this time around unlike when I'm fighting the other Legions, and since I don't know who the leader is, I'll need to be on my toes. Dammit, if there's a problem over there in Suginami then I won't be able to help out." Kazuto sighed.

"I think Silver Crow and Cyan Pile can handle themselves. Besides they've got Black Lotus with them they'll be fine!" Chiyaki laughed.

"I don't know. I've had a bad feeling since I left, and I find it's usually best to listen to them." Kazuto muttered as he sat down on a bench.

"Man you're to paranoid. Do you ever relax?" Chiyaki asked.

"I actually was. But then _this _happened. This is why I'm always so irritable… I never get a chance to relax when it comes to Brain Burst." Kazuto sighed, letting his head sit on the back of the bench so he could look up at the sky, and he lifted a hand up.

"Well you are pretty tense. Still, you have your moments where whatever's behind all that shines through." Chiyaki stated.

"Yeah… but this still concerns me. Since they know I'm here I don't doubt they're going to tell whoever the hell leads them. I honestly wonder what's going on…" Kazuto muttered, letting his arm fall over his eyes.

(Accelerated World)

"YOU WHAT!?" Lava Burner yelled as Cyan Bolt explained what had happened earlier. His armor seemed to flow like lava itself, and a faint glow came off him, and his shape was simply humanoid, for now at least. "You do realize that Navy Blade is one of the strongest Burst Linkers in existence right!? A level five player like you couldn't possibly defeat him!"

"Calm down Burner. This is actually valuable information." A deep voice said from behind Lava Burner, the only hint anyone was there being two gleaming red eyes in the shadows.

"Forgive me Master! It is just frustrating when people forget a well-known _fact!" _Lava Burner snapped.

"You are free to go Cyan Bolt. Thank you for this revelation." The Legion Master stated.

"Thank you sir!" Cyan Bolt nodded before leaving quickly.

"So Navy Blade is a resident of Takamatsu eh? HAHAHAHA! This is an interesting development." The Legion Master chuckled.

"Shall I investigate?" Lava Burner asked.

"Send a message to all members that they are to apprehend Navy Blade ASAP. I'd like to have a chat with the fellow." The Legion Master stated.

"But sir, we all know of his reputation! He's the Burst Reaper! He fought and defeated a _King _at level six! How can we expect grunts to catch him!?" Lava Burner asked nervously.

"I have a feeling he'll wind up coming to us once he learns I've put out an order for his capture. I've heard the rumors. He's not one to ignore a direct threat." The Legion Master stated.

"As you order then. I'll be sure to send the message immediately." Lava Burner nodded.

(With Chidori)

Chidori perked up as she got a message in her inbox.

"Hold on a sec Yukina, I got a message." Chidori muttered opening it and peering at the words, her eyes widening.

"You okay Chidori?" Ayami asked.

"Yeah you look kinda pale." Yukina added.

"I… I'm fine. It's nothing." Chidori muttered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Should we take you home?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah… that would be good." Chidori nodded.

(Kazuto's room)

Kazuto was flipping through information since he had nothing better to do for a while before diving into ALO again.

"How the heck am I gonna find these guys? I could easily just go into the Unlimited Neutral Field and look around, but if they've staked a claim over the entire city then that would take too long, even if I used Overdrive in conjunction with the incarnate system." Kazuto mumbled. "GAGH! I'm completely lost here! Damn… this is like when I started Brain Burst all over again!" he growled. _Why is it whenever I seem to _finally _find some way to get rid of all this stress something _always _happens to add on even more!? _He yelled in his head. "Ggh… something _really _likes messing with my life." He sighed, falling back on his bed and leaving his arms spread. _But… what Chidori and Yukina said today… am I really starting to act like my old self? The "me" that came before Brain Burst? The "me" that exists in Alfheim? _He thought. _No… I've spent too much time in Brain Burst… there's no way that'd come up IRL… not after everything I've been through. _He sighed with that thought, covering his eyes before extending his arm. "Open Direct Link." He mumbled. When Kazuto opened his eyes again, he was on top of a building in a night lit city, a brilliant aurora in the sky. This was his world, a place he'd pieced together himself, a place where he could think without accelerating. He looked up at the sky, letting his thoughts just go wild for as long as he needed to. _I have no idea what to expect any more… I really need to be on my toes, and I'm all alone this time… I'm not getting help, but I'm used to that. Navy Blade has always been one to prefer to work alone… what? Since when have I thought of Navy Blade as separate from myself? _He thought, shaking his head. "Link Out." He muttered, sitting up once he was back in the real world.

"Things have just gotten weird." He mumbled. As Kazuto stood up, he accelerated out of nowhere, the stage generated a ruined version of his apartment. "The hell? I'm on my home sever, I shouldn't get challenged now!?" he gasped. Looking at the name for his opponent, and it read Azure Trigger.

"What the hell are you doing on my home server Navy Blade!?" a girls voice, and a strangely familiar one to Kazuto, yelled. Kazuto turned around slowly. His opponents avatar kept a feminine frame with a dark yet pale midnight blue cape over her shoulders, and her armor was spiked in multiple places, the helmet bearing dragon motifs in its design, two emerald green eyes shining on her face, the rest covered by a battle mask, and the armor was various shades of blue, the most prominent being azure, which made up the majority of the colors. A single sword along with a small handgun hung at her waist, both with simple designs.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked this server was _also _my home server, just who the hell are you? By the way, would happen to be a member of the Blood Knights?" Kazuto asked.

"Ha! Talk about a lie!" Azure Trigger scoffed, pulling out her gun, "Like I'd believe a member of Nega Nebulus, and the "Burst Reaper" at that. And yeah, I am. I'm under orders to bring you to my Legion Master, so you could come along quietly or I could force you."

"Oh really? I'm actually looking for his right hand man. Mind telling me where I can find Lava Burner?" Kazuto asked.

"Hell no!" Azure Trigger snapped. Kazuto just sighed. He noticed the girl was shaking, as he could see the slight movement indicated by it.

"You're scared. I can tell you're shaking." Kazuto stated.

"Shut up! Like I'd be scared of you!" Azure Trigger yelled, firing a shot. Kazuto simply moved his head over slightly, the bullet zipping past, and Azure Trigger flinched.

"I doubt you haven't heard of my reputation. So I'll ask again, but know I don't like repeating myself: Where can I find Lava Burner?" Kazuto demanded.

"To hell with that! You're going down!" Azure Trigger yelled, pulling out her sword. Kazuto's eyes widened. _I know that stance. There's only one person I know who fights with both a gun and a sword that way, but there's no way! _He thought angrily as Azure Trigger charged. Kazuto dodged each blow that came, his body moving on pure instinct since each move that came his way was familiar. The wide swings of the blade followed by a tight strike. The quick jabs in an attempt to get a point blank shot. Every last motion was imprinted on his memory. Kazuto caught Azure Triggers left arm, slamming her to the ground, her weapons skittering off.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that!? I know those movements!" Kazuto snapped.

"How the hell would you know that!?" Azure Trigger yelled.

"TELL ME NOW!" Kazuto roared, pulling out one of his guns and placing it on the back of Azure Trigger's head.

"Ggh! I… it's a variation of a fighting style my older brother uses in VR games!" Azure Trigger shouted. _What!? But all those moves were like my own… the only other person who knows that… no… it's not her… there's no way she's a Burst Linker!_

"Chidori… that's not you… tell me that's not you." Kazuto muttered, standing up and stumbling back.

"How the hell do you…!?" Azure Trigger yelled, shooting up. "Kazuto? W-what!? No… not you… why did it have to be you!?" Chidori yelled, her face anguished behind the mask of Azure Trigger. Now everything made sense to her: Kazuto becoming closed off and distant, all the trips to Tokyo, the blank look in his eyes, the fact he no longer smiled unless he was smirking, and the ever increasing amount of cynicism he gave off.

"WHY ARE YOU A BURST LINKER!?" the twins yelled, their voices strained with anger and sorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 11: Why he fights**

"It all makes sense… why you changed so much… It's because you became Navy Blade!" Chidori shouted.

"Yeah that's true. I was given Brain Burst five years ago… and I've never been the same since then." Kazuto stated in his normal tone, but his hands were clenched and his face was the picture of anguish. "But tell me… when did you get Brain Burst?" he asked.

"Like I need to tell you! Burst Linkers fight each other right! So take out those swords and fight me!" Chidori yelled, angry tears running down her cheeks as she picked up her weapons and charged. Kazuto's face went back to being blank, his eyes shadowed over as he simply dodged Chidori's attacks without retaliating.

"GODDAMMIT KAZUTO FIGHT!" Chidori yelled. Kazuto caught her arm and held it there.

"I'm not fighting you Chidori. You're my sister, and the _last _person I would ever fight in this world." Kazuto stated.

"How can you say that when you haven't acted like my brother for five years!?" Chidori yelled, pointing her gun in Kazuto's face.

"Do it. Whatever your problem is, whatever I've done, I deserve this. Pull that trigger Chidori. If you really do want to take me down, then you won't hesitate." Kazuto stated, putting his other hand on the gun to hold it steady.

"W-what!?" Chidori gasped.

"In Brain Burst, you can't afford to hesitate. Like you said, all Burst Linkers are enemies. So, are ou going to pull that trigger or not?" Kazuto asked. Chidori just stood there, her arm shaking as tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to do this, not when it was her own brother. _No matter how much of a jerk he's been, that's true no matter how much I want to think differently. _She thought.

"How can you be so cold? How can you say things like that, even if this is just some game? Are you really that different?" Chidori asked, falling to her knees.

"I thought so. Chidori, don't challenge me again. You won't beat me. You never have, and you never will. Time's almost up, and this is one match that won't be decided." Kazuto stated. "And just so you know, Brain Burst isn't just "Some Game." It's a whole 'other life that only you and other Burst Linkers know about. Spend enough time in this world, and soon, the personality you use here will no doubt become the one you exhibit in real life. Remember that Chidori." He added as time ended.

Kazuto let himself stop dead when things returned to normal. His look was blank and his hands were tightly balled. He grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his room, going and putting on his shoes.

"Hey Big Bro!" Kakashi laughed, his light brown hair tussled, "You wanna…" he started, but Kazuto had rushed out the door with his hood raised, slamming it behind him. "Big Bro?" he asked, tilting his head, his blue eyes curious as Chidori walked in, and her face looked very sad as she gazed at the door. "Big Sis, why did Big Bro leave? Is he going somewhere again?"

"He's just going for a walk Kakashi, you know, like he does when something's bothering him. Can you clean up and get ready for bed please?" Chidori mumbled.

"But…" Kakashi started, but a look at his sister's anguished eyes made him stop. "Okay." He nodded, standing up and cleaning up his toys, heading off to go to his room and probably play a game. Chidori sat down on the couch, burying her face in her knees and letting her sorrow flow.

"Why… did it… have to… be Kazuto? Why did… I… have to learn this?" She sobbed.

(With Kazuto)

Kazuto was running as fast he could, his breath heavy and his lungs burning, but he couldn't care one bit right now. He needed to get as far away as he could for a while, and he didn't care where he wound up. He'd be able to find his way back easily. Kazuto paid no mind as clouds covered the sky and it started to rain heavily, soaking through his jacket and sending cold shivers through him. He passed dozens of street signs, and eventually, Kazuto collapsed onto his knees at an old park with a set of swings, a slide, and a lone bench. Kazuto just sat there, letting the rain soak him, his face as stoic as ever. Eventually, he gleaned a grimace that betrayed pure pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Kazuto screamed skywards at the top of his lungs, not stopping until his voice grew hoarse, all his anger, sorrow, and confusion following it. "EVERY TIME! EVERY FUCKING TIME! JUST WHEN THINGS FINALLY SEEM TO BE GOING WELL FOR ME SOMETHING _ALWAYS _HAS TO MESS IT UP! FIRST MOM, THEN CHROME BULLET, MY FRIENDS IN NEGA NEBULUS, SKY RAKER, AND NOW MY OWN SISTER! WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO BE TAKEN FROM ME!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS!? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" He yelled, asking all the questions he'd wanted answers to for years. "Of course I wouldn't get an answer… I never do…" he muttered, slumping down, his hands on the cold wet ground, his fingernails scraping the pavement as he drew them back.

"Why… why does this always happen… as soon as my life gets in order everything comes crashing down on me? I thought Navy Blade's purpose was to help me escape the pain, not find more!" Kazuto yelled, his face angry but tears mixing with the rain, occasionally falling in between his hands. "I'm trying… I'm trying to make things right… I'm trying to make amends for the things I've done. I'm trying to be a better person… can't I get a chance to just keep any shred of happiness I find?" he choked, looking up, his eyes filled with a sad light as tears ran down his face, and he wouldn't stop them. Kazuto felt that this rain was reflecting his sadness, so much held in that it would explode outwards. He'd kept so much pain to himself over the years, and he'd hid it all to look strong for others, but this new development was too much for him.

_I may be a veteran of Brain Burst who's practically a King… but I'm not going to fight my own sister. I _can't _fight Chidori. Not in that world… Fuko… I really wish you were here to help me… just like back then… _Kazuto thought. _Back before I did the one thing I regret more than anything else._

"I'm sorry… Chidori, Fuko, I am so sorry." He sobbed, letting out a wail that held all that pent up sorrow. _I'm alone… nobody has to see me like this… but maybe that's a bad thing. I've shut myself out for so long… I've had no one to lean on, no one to laugh with. I've been alone… and I was too blind to see that I wasn't! I had friends! I had somebody who stuck with me no matter what! I didn't see any of it until it was gone and I'd made the wrong choices! _He thought. _But I made a promise after a I realized that… I said I'd do whatever I could to make things right and protect the friends I had and any new ones I made… or else I'd _never _be able to face her again… I'm alone again, fighting against something I don't know about for a reason that I don't know… Once again I'm pitted against somebody I care about… _he went on, and his memories flashed back to the fight with Chidori.

"_How can you say that when you haven't acted like _my _brother in five years!?" _

He let that linger. Chidori was right. He hadn't acted like the brother she knew. The Kazuto Chidori had grown up with was kind, if a bit sarcastic, but he was always smiling no matter what, a bright light in his eyes, and he always had a way of lifting others up in a bright, optimistic way. But now, Kazuto wasn't like that. He was the opposite of what he'd been. Now he was cold, distant, cynical, and he never smiled, his eyes dull and sad. But somewhere deep down, the light was still there. Kazuto felt like Fuko had realized that through Brain Burst and the times they would meet IRL, and that despite all he'd been through, he still had some shred of his old self left to cling to. Like Chidori, she'd been right. In his memories, Kazuto remembered always smiling around Fuko, something about her always lifting his spirits like Yukina, and her own smile, warm, kind and understanding, had matched his. _Maybe that's why I'm so confused about my own feelings sometimes… because I still feel something there for Fuko… _he thought, his eyes hard set and watching his own tears hitting the pavement as well as his hands.

"I promised I'd get stronger and protect others so that I could finally face her again… Like I told Kuroyuki, even if I never see her again, I have to try to make things right. I can't give up now… no matter what life throws at me, I have to stand up and be strong!" Kazuto stated as he stood up and locked his eyes on the cover of clouds. "I'm not just a Burst Linker… I'm a brother who's betrayed his own sister… a friend who can't be counted on… and somebody who berated someone who would have always stuck with him just because of a sense of guilt… all these emotional scars I bear, and even the wounds that haven't healed… these have made me who I am… they made Navy Blade. I have to accept them and be myself even if they remain…" he muttered, closing his eyes, "If I'm going to keep my promise… I need to do that… like when I finally became level nine. I always did tell her I kept promises I made… I tell everybody constantly." He mumbled, and a smile started spreading across his face as he wiped away the tears.

"I'm not going to give up. If I have to, I'll save Chidori… whatever's going on, I'll find out. It's my turn to be the one who leads the way… It's finally my fight for once, not some job, and not a territory fight with others. It's _my _fight, and I won't run away. The Kazuto you know is like that, right sis?" he chuckled as he turned around and started to walk back the way he'd came.

**A/N**

**I can't go on… to many feeeeeels! T_T**

**Here's some music to help…. I'll be sobbing…**

** watch?v=TQjqr2Ji-Mg**


	12. Chapter 12

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 12: The hidden war**

Kazuto flopped back onto his bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. He'd spent a good amount of time in the Unlimited Neutral Field searching for any sign of Lava Burner, but to no avail.

"All I found were a bunch of lackeys that were just grunts at each lace I looked. And not one of them talked." He sighed, sitting up. "This is going great." He muttered sarcastically, leaning on a hand. His call warning went off after a minute. _Haru? _He wondered as he answered, and an image of Haru showed up in front of him. "What's up?"

"Kazuto… there's a problem over here and I could use some help. There's this Burst Linker at my school named Seiji Noumi, or Dusk Taker. Have you heard of him?" Haru asked.

"A little. Chiyaki might know more. What's the problem?" Kazuto asked. _Even if I can't help, I should at least know so I can give him advice. _Kazuto thought.

"Well he… he took my wings! And now he's going to take my points from me every day as a ransom, and he's got Chiyu! I don't know what to do here!" Haru shouted. Kazuto's eyes widened and he gasped, his reaction surprising Haru.

"How could he take your wings? It's impossible to forcibly take abilities or Enhanced Armaments from others." Kazuto stated.

"No. He has an ability that lets him steal any ability he wants from an opponent… I told Taku… and he's trying to help." Haru stated.

"What about Kuroyuki? Isn't she there? This Seiji would run for the hills the minute he finds out she's back." Kazuto stated.

"Senpai's on a senior trip in Okinawa. I tried to tell her… but I just couldn't. It's why I'm calling you. You're also level nine, so I thought…" Haru mumbled.

"I get it Haru… I want to help you, honestly I do, but… I have a problem of my own over here in Takamatsu. And it's not like one of those ones where I'm hunting someone down. There's this Legion here called the Blood Knights out to get me, and I'm trying to find one of their members so I can find out why. What's worse is that my own sister is one of them." Kazuto stated, a sad light in his eyes.

"Kazuto… I… I don't know how to respond." Haru gasped.

"That's okay!" Kazuto added with a smile, "I'll find some way to deal with this, no matter what gets thrown at me, I'm not going to give up. Haru, you're wings aren't your only strength, you'll find some way to beat this Seiji Noumi, I know it. Just don't be afraid. Stuff like this, where you're in a seemingly hopeless situation, I've been there before. Just keep fighting like you have done before. I'll say it now to settle it, you _are _the fastest Burst Linker. I may have Overdrive, but's it only lasts ten seconds, but you Haru, you were able to create an avatar that can fly for much longer. An old friend of mine and Kuroyuki's came pretty close to that, but you actually did it. I feel like it was for a good reason. Everything that happens to us happens for a reason. All we have to do is find it. Who knows, you may find a way to become even better from this." He laughed. Haru was astonished. Was he really talking to the same person? Before, he was positive Kazuto would have kept this short, but now he was talking about his own problem and encouraging Haru to keep going. What really confused Haru however, was why Kazuto was smiling and laughing, almost like he didn't have a worry in the world.

"Kazuto, what's with this sudden change? A few days ago you acted completely different." Haru stated.

"I just… realized something yesterday. Something important. Once I'm done here, if your problem isn't solved, then I'll help Haru, count on it." Kazuto nodded, "And if not, I'm sure you and Taku will find a way. Where there's a will, there's a way. Right?"

"T-thanks Kazuto. I'll do my best." Haru nodded.

"Keep me updated okay? I'd like to know more about this guy." Kazuto added.

"Will do. Talk to ya' later." Haru nodded.

"See ya." Kazuto chuckled as he hung up. "Might was well get back to searching. Unlimited Burst!"

(Unlimited Neutral Field/ Stadium)

"My my, Azure Trigger, what brings you to Yacht Stadium?" Lava Burner asked as Chidori made her way in.

"I want to know what it is you know about Navy Blade. I doubt the little bit you put in the message is all." Chidori stated.

"Perceptive girl. But, you'd have to ask our Legion Master. But as you can probably tell he's not here. He's busy dealing with those rebels that staked out in city hall." Lava Burner stated.

"I also wanted to ask why the hell the Blood Knights treat all the non-members like unconquered peasants. It's not right." Chidori stated.

"_You _chose to join this Legion, and that also came with accepting our rules." Lava Burner stated.

"I didn't make it myself. You threatened my Guardian. Like I was given a choice by you, you damn snake." Chidori bit.

"Why must you be so snippy all the time? We are members of the same Legion, so it would do you well to lighten up a bit." Lava Burner chuckled, and as if to mock Chidori he shifted his body into the form of a large snake made of lava, slithering over to her and coiling around her. "Or else I'll just have to squeeze the life out of you over and over." He hissed.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Chidori growled, and Lava Burner slinked away.

"Relax, I'm only kidding. I can't act without orders, so that's why I can't tell you anything." Lava Burner stated.

"Well it was worth a shot." Chidori growled, turning to leave, jumping off and out of the stadium.

"My, how did Navy Blade end up with such a girl as his sister? Then again, he _is _the one who helped create her avatar in the first place." Lava Burner cackled.

(With Kazuto)

"Man this is useless. The docks are empty, and I can't find anything." Kazuto sighed as he neared city hall. "Might as well start back… here…" he stopped dead when he heard fighting below, and the fact this was the forest stage made things much harder to see. Below Kazuto, he could barely see what looked like an all-out war between two forces, one that must have been the Blood Knights, and what could have been another Legion. _They said they have an entire claim over the city, so who are these other guys? _Kazuto thought. He couldn't really tell which side was witch at first, but upon careful examination, he realized that the Blood Knights were the ones doing the attacking.

"Well, now I know who to cut up. Aceel Overdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled, blazing downwards and into the crowd of Blood Knight forces, making his way to the other side as he cut down swathes of the enemies, beams of light of varying colors shooting up wherever he went.

"What the hell is that!?" a gold Linker of the other side yelled.

"No way, is that what the rumors talk about? A flash of blue leaving destruction in its wake." Another Linker who was red gasped.

"The Burst Reaper." The two gasped.

"What is he doing in Takamatsu? I thought he was a member of Nega Nebulus?" a grey Linker muttered as he lifted his rifle, just as the bolt of light stopped near them, fading to reveal Navy Blade.

"It is him!" the gold Linker gasped.

"Is he after us to?" the red Linker yelped.

"Relax I'm here to help." Kazuto stated as he stood up.

"You seem to have done more than help. Those guys didn't stand a chance. Thanks Navy Blade. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Gray Sniper." Gray Sniper stated, holding out a hand. His armor fit his name, being light and made for stealth, carrying military motifs, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"I see no introduction is needed." Kazuto nodded, shaking the other Linker's hand.

"Talk about a stroke of luck. I'm Gold Lion, nice to meet you." The gold Linker introduced, his armor fitting his name.

"And I'm Crimson Gadget! Man, if it weren't for you we'd have been screwed!" the red Linker laughed, and his armor was the simplest, looking similar to a mechanic.

"Was this some kind of turf battle? You guys were way outnumbered." Kazuto stated.

"In this city? Hell no." Gray Sniper scoffed. "The Blood Knights rule this place like some old fashioned kingdom. Their leader fancies himself some kind of emperor. Anyone who opposes him is struck down. We're part of the underground resistance, Semper Fi."

"Isn't that Latin for always faithful? And don't American marines use that as a catch phrase?" Kazuto asked.

"It's where we got it from. Y'see, before the Blood Knights showed up a few months ago, not a lot happened here, so things were relatively quiet..." Crimson Gadget started.

"I know. I live here." Kazuto stated.

"And you're also a member of Nega Nebulus? Dude you're a _long _way from Tokyo. How do you manage it?" Gold Lion asked.

"I often take trips and I have good connections. But still, who the hell is their Leader since you guys seem to know. I'm looking for the Legion Submaster Lava Burner as well." Kazuto stated.

"That snake? Please, if it wasn't for the fact his avatar is made of lava that bastard would be no problem. It's the Legion Master you want to worry about." Gray Sniper scoffed.

"Then who is he? I need to know." Kazuto stated.

"His name is…" Gray Sniper started.

"Well well! It seems the Burst Reaper decided to pay a visit to the battle ground! How interesting." A voice boomed from above.

"Shit it's him!" Gray Sniper shouted. Kazuto looked up to see the sight, and he saw what looked like a knight in red armor carrying a white cross shaped tower shield and a blood red blade in his right hand, two red eyes gleaming in his visor.

"Well, looks like you came to me instead of me having to find you. Might I ask who you are?" Kazuto asked.

"Dude don't be so cokcy! This dudes level nine!" Gold Lion gasped.

"So am I. You should also remember I fought and defeated Black Lotus at level six. Granted I got _extremely _lucky." Kazuto stated.

"That's not good! If he loses…" Crimson Gadget panicked.

"I know." Kazuto nodded as the red knight jumped down, crashing down in the field of his fallen subordinates' markers. _He's as huge as Green Grande, and why does a red Linker have a sword and shield? _Kazuto thought.

"Call me Amaranth Emperor, the rightful ruler of Takamatsu city." Amaranth Emperor stated proudly in that booming voice. _He sounds way older than he must be. _Kazuto thought.

"Rightful ruler? Since when?" Kazuto asked.

"It seems the rumors about your bravado and quick wit weren't lies." Amaranth Emperor muttered.

"What do you want?" Kazuto asked.

"To talk. And maybe see if you'd join my Legion. I could use a man of your skills." Amaranth Emperor stated, and Kazuto broke out laughing.

"Man you're an idiot. Yellow Radio offered the same deal. I told him the same thing I'll tell you: _Hell no. _There's no way I'd betray Black Lotus, so you can shove it." Kazuto scoffed.

"Well, it was worth a try. I see you are not worthy of my mercy. Nor are you worth fighting right now. We will meet again Navy Blade, count on it." Amaranth Emperor stated before leaping of.

"Cocky son of a bitch." Kazuto muttered.

"We got _sooo _lucky just now." Gold Lion sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kazuto asked.

"Anyone who sees that guy never survives long. He's taken control of pretty much the entire district along with some outside here. We're barely holding on to city hall as it is." Gray Sniper sighed.

"Could I meet your leader? I think I can help. Besides, now that I know who I'm fighting, I've got a personal vendetta to pick with him." Kazuto stated.

"What kind of personal? You know him IRL?" Crimson Gadget asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't really know _who's _a Burst Linker in this town besides my own protégé." Kazuto stated, skipping over Chidori.

"Makes sense. Let's go inside then. Our boss would probably like to meet you anyway." Gray Sniper stated. "Lion, Gadget, do a last sweep and take care of stragglers."

"Got it!" the other two nodded, running off.

"I see they follow your orders." Kazuto mused.

"All three of us are friends IRL. I'm Gadget's Guardian, and it goes down to Lion. We all go to the same high school." Gray Sniper stated.

"There's four high schools and just as many middle schools. I'm guessing the students from all of them make up most of the population of Linkers here." Kazuto stated.

"Yep. Though I doubt anybody's above a first or second year in high school." Gray Sniper stated as he pushed open the door, and Kazuto whistled. The Linkers here had converted the hall into an all-in-one war room.

So who are we looking for?" Kazuto asked as they walked down the middle row.

"Right over there. YO! Emerald Commander!" Gray Sniper. An emerald colored linker turned to them, and Kazuto was briefly surprised to see a girl. Her avatar bore heavy military officer motifs, even the hat.

"Who's this fellow Sniper? A new recruit?" Emerald Commander asked, her voice dead serious despite having a high pitch and a little trill to it.

"Actually, this is that Navy Blade guy from Nega Nebulus. Turns out he lives in the city. Apparently Amaranth Emperor out to get him for some reason, and he wants to help." Gray Sniper stated.

"Nice to meet you." Kazuto nodded.

"Heh, he's smaller than I imagined. My mental image of him was a bit taller, and not nearly as skinny. You sure this guy is who he says he is?" Emerald Commander asked.

"I can prove that easily. Accel Overdrive Omega." Kazuto stated, his aura shooting out and causing wind to blow throughout the room before he stopped it.

"That's Overdrive? Yeesh, talk about causing collateral." Emerald Commander muttered.

"You don't seem surprised." Kazuto muttered.

"I can't afford to be surprised by anything. This is nothing like what you'd be dealing with in Tokyo with all those other Legions. This is an all-out war, and in case you didn't notice, we're losing." Emerald Commander stated.

"I got that. And like I said, I'll help. I'm level nine, and with my Overdrive well, just ask Gray Sniper. He saw what I can do." Kazuto stated.

"It's no joke. He took out like, thirty guys in ten seconds before stopping when me and the other two got pinned down outside." Gray Sniper nodded.

"What's got you motivated to fight these guys? I get you live here but this isn't exactly your fight. Sniper, you're dismissed. I want to talk to Navy Blade alone." Emerald Commander stated. Gray Sniper nodded and left. "Now, why are you really here?"

"It's about my sister, Azure Trigger. I didn't know she was a Burst Linker until recently, and she's a member of the Blood Knights." Kazuto stated.

"Not by choice." Emerald Commander stated.

"What?" Kazuto asked.

"Her Guardian was captured by bastard Lava Burner, and they threatened to forcibly remove Brain Burst from him unless she fought with them." Emerald Commander stated.

"WHAT!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Calm down. I want to ask you something, if she is your sister, then how come you didn't know she was a Burst Linker until recently?" Emerald Commander asked.

"I've kept myself shut off for years. But I'm fixing that, and my first goal is to make amends with her. DO you know her IRL by any chance?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah. And if so, that means you're Kazuto. I thought you sounded familiar." Emerald Commander stated.

"Wait… No way!? Ryuko!?" Kazuto gasped, the image of the blonde haired tomboy popping into his head.

"Who else? Kazuto I need your help. I've been trying to get Chidori away from those bastards as well, but until we save Obsidian Blaster, her Guardian, that won't happen." Ryuko stated, slamming her hands down on the desk.

"Look, I'm not going to fight Chidori herself, but I'll do what I can. Any idea where I can find this guy?" Kazuto asked.

"Last I heard, they had him in the cycling stadium to the east." Ryuko stated.

"I've spent several hours in here already looking around. I'll need to leave before anything else goes down." Kazuto stated.

"We all do. We've been holding this post for a day. Thankfully city hall is a leave point. Besides, I think it'd be best if you went in with Sniper and his boys. Even if you're level nine, you'll need some backup." Ryuko stated.

"It'll take too long if it's the cycling stadium we're headed to." Kazuto stated.

"That's where Gadget comes in. He's not the best at combat, but his support skill is top notch. Wait till you see it. I think we should talk more at school tomorrow." Ryuko added.

"I'll be bringing Yukina with me since she's my protégé." Kazuto added.

"Took you that long huh? Sheesh. Well, the more the merrier, right?" Ryuko laughed.

"Trust me. She's good." Kazuto chuckled.

"I can't wait to see. Tommorrow at lunch break on the rooftop. I'll bring Sniper and the others along with me." Ryuko nodded, holding out a hand.

"Agreed." Kazuto nodded, shaking Ryuko's hand.

"Good. Guess we're finally gonna get somewhere with your help." Ryuko chuckled, leaning back and placing her hands on her hips in her normal fashion.

"Hahaha! Well, let's just let things develop first." Kazuto stated before going to the leave point on top of the tower. _Time to get things moving. I guess people I know here are Burst Linkers like me now. I'm really not alone here. _He thought as he left, opening his eyes and sitting up on his bed, a smile spreading.

"Bring it on Amaranth Emperor, I'll take whatever you throw at me!" he said in a challenging tone as he looked out over his window and at the setting sun with determination in his eyes.

**A/N**

**Well, looks like it's time to introduce a bunch of characters! Let's go!**


	13. Chapter 13

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 13: Operation: Obsidian**

(Takamatsu Highschool/Rooftop)

"So, Ryuko's a Burst Linker to huh? Awesome!" Yukina laughed as Kazuto filled her in on the situation.

"Yep. There's gonna be three others with her, and I already told her about you, so don't act to giddy." Kazuto chuckled, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"MOVE IT YOU THREE!" he heard Ruko yelled.

"C'mon Ryuko! Why'd you have to drag us along!?" a boys voice, which sounded like Gray Sniper, snapped.

"Because you also know the guy! That goes for you two as well!" Ryuko yelled as she came into view shoving three other boys in front of her. She certainly fit the tomboy image with her shortened hair and piercing eyes, along with the fact she wore more boyish clothes.

"Well, guess there's still no hiding the fact how developed she is." Yukina muttered, her right eye twitching. Kazuto just looked to the side as the three boys fell to the ground in front of him, their uniforms varying from the three but otherwise the same. The middle one was the tallest, not much shorter than Kazuto, with black hair and grey eyes that had an analytical look to them, and a mouth that was set in a straight line. The other two looked identical, although their bangs parted on opposite sides, their hair a light shade of brown and their eyes a dark green. One was scruffier than the other, a smudge on his face, while his twin was more cleaned up.

"Wait…Shu… Minato… and Gai!?" Kazuto gasped, looking from the middle boy, Shu, to the twins, Minato being the well-kept one and Gai the scruffy one.

"Wait… YOU'RE NAVY MMMPPPHHH!?" the three shouted, clamping hands over their mouths since they were in public.

"Watch your voices idiots! We don't know who could be spying for Amaranth Emperor." Ryuko snapped

"Sorry!" the three boys yelped.

"Nice to see you three haven't changed." Kazuto laughed.

"Kaz… man I haven't heard you laugh in years!" Shu chuckled.

"I thought I told you not to call me Kaz." Kazuto sighed.

"No way… I had no idea that you would be Navy Blade!" Gai laughed, as giddy as ever.

"It does explain a lot actually." Minato stated.

"So, let me guess. Gray Sniper, Red Gadget, and Gold Lion." Kazuto muttered, pointing to Shu, Gai, and Minato in the order he spoke.

"Yep. You can thank Ryuko here for giving me Brain Burst to start." Shu chuckled, getting punched on the arm by Ryuko.

"You should learn to shut your trap." Ryuko stated.

"And you should learn to watch how hard you punch. How'd you even wind up getting _emerald _as a color with that attitude?" Shu mumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Well, I guess we don't need any introductions. By the way, I'm called Pearl Waver in Brain Burst. You'll see what I can do whenever we do this little plan." Yukina giggled with a wink, causing the other three boys to practically go heart eyed. _She still loves messing with them. _Kazuto thought as he laughed. _Hard to believe Shu can play a cold sniper_

"Alright, with that in order, I guess we should discuss this plan." Kazuto stated.

"Yep." Ryuko nodded, sitting down on the bench. "Obsidian's being held in the cycling arena like I said, but the problem is Amaranth keeps it heavily guarded at all times."

"I scouted it out. He keeps guards at the entrance and spread throughout the area, but he has at least fifteen guys guarding Obsidian. I don't know how, but he can get it so that Obsidian always spawns at the same spot after he leaves. I think Lava Burner has something to do with it." Shu stated.

"Hmm… guards huh. Easy enough. I can move fast enough using Overdrive to where they won't even see me coming. But once we get inside is when the real fight begins. It'll be five of us against at least fifty enemies." Kazuto stated.

"And that's where my abilities come in. I can lay down these trap circles that can deal a _ton _of damage, but I have to get the enemies in them." Yukina stated.

"That'll be where I come in I think. You see, the gadget part in my name is there for a reason. I'm not all that geared towards combat. I can generate vehicles for movement, or to make decoys to lure opponents into traps." Gai chuckled.

"Also, I'm geared towards movement, and I can change forms. Since I'm a metal color, I've got some good resistances, but I bet Amaranth Emperor has a thought for everything. I seriously want to know who he is." Minato sighed.

"What about you Ryuko?" Kazuto asked.

"My abilities are defensive like other green Linkers. I can make nearly impenetrable walls and fire artillery behind them, it's why I need support, which Shu offers with his rifle. If an enemy gets close, I have a pistol and a combat knife, but that's about it." Ryuko stated.

"Well, now you guys got me and Yukina. So this assault's gonna be a bit easier." Kazuto chuckled.

"That was kinda fast." Yukina mumbled.

"I prefer to be quick and to the point about these things. Stick to the finer details and don't make it complicated." Ryuko stated,

"You always were like that." Yukina shrugged.

"So, what time should we go in? Amaranth isn't going to launch his next assault until a day from now in real time. It's the way he works." Shu stated.

"We can't dive in from my place, not with Chidori there. She'll realize something is up." Kazuto sighed.

"And my mom won't allow four boys into my room." Yukina sighed.

"She won't even allow _me _in there and I've known you for years." Kazuto stated.

"Good point." Yukina muttered.

"Then we should head to my cousin's dive café. She's got a space in the back where we can link to the net and dive in completely undisturbed. We'll only take thirty minutes at best hopefully." Ryuko stated.

"That's about twelve hours in the field. We have plenty of time." Shu stated.

"Awesome! Six friends banding together to go save another! This is gonna be sweet!" Gai laughed.

"Calm down Gai you're making a scene." Minato sighed.

"So what time?" Kazuto asked.

"After school." Ryuko stated.

"Fine be me then." Kazuto nodded.

(After School/Café back room)

"You're cousin's really nice Ryuko!" Yukina chuckled.

"And a hottie!" Gai chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ryuko snapped, hitting the other boy over the head, then sitting down on one of the couches and grabbing cables out from under the table. "Also, these couches can only sit three people each, and since you three dorks are inseparable, I guess Kaz has to take the middle of this one." She chuckled, leaning on the side as Yukina sat on the other.

"Man he is a lucky bastard." Shu mumbled.

"Why is it he gets all the girls without even trying?" Gai sighed.

"It will always be a mystery." Minato nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kazuto asked as he sat down and plugged in his cord with a quizzical look.

"NOTHING!" the other three boys yelped.

"Okaaaay…. Everyone ready?" Kazuto asked, getting nods. "Alright, then the mission to rescue Obsidian Blaster is starting now!"

"UNLIMITED BURST!"

(Unlimited Neutral Field)

"The weathered stage huh? Perfect." Kazuto muttered as he looked around.

"This actually looks really cool." Yukina stated.

"It'll help. The sand will help cover us as we move in." Ryuko stated, crossing her arms, while holding down her hat.

"And just how will we do that? The cycling arena is all the way by the docks." Kazuto stated.

"That's where I come in! I just need to charge my special move gauge a bit!" Gai laughed, spinning around the wrench he had, going and getting to work on what he'd said.

"So what's gonna happen?" Kazuto asked.

"Gai's special ability, Tinker's Will, lets him construct nearly anything. The higher his special move gauge, the more complex the creation can be. He's gonna make us some kind of transport." Shu stated, holding his rifle across his shoulders.

"Makes getting around easy… unless he decides to build an Abrams Tank like last time." Minato sighed.

"HEY! That actually came in handy! And besides, we need to go fast right? Well, how about an ATC?" Gai asked, revealing his work, a crimson colored ATC that was decked out with all sorts of weapons.

"Nice." Kazuto whistled.

"Load up guys! We'll be there quickly!" Gai laughed as he jumped into the cockpit, and the end opened up, the others climbing in.

"Ryuko, there's something I want to ask you." Kazuto stated as the moved along, and he was surprised he could sit up straight, mostly.

"What's that?" Ryuko asked.

"It's about Obsidian Blaster. I just want to know more about him." Kazuto stated.

"Okay. He goes to our school, but he recently moved back from America. He's not the healthiest of guys and so misses a lot of school. Chidori sympathized with him and they became friends quickly. After a bit, he told her about Brain Burst and she became his protégé. He said that she told him all about you. I knew him. He's a good guy, really understanding. I don't think he was mad at you for being so col to Chidori, in fact, I think he understood why you're like that. He only saw you a few times, but he has an odd way of reading people. He told me one day that he saw a lot of pain hidden in your eyes, which was why they looked so blank." Ryuko stated.

"He's not wrong…. There's a lot of things I need to fix, and a lot of things I regret." Kazuto stated, Yukina looking at him in what must have been a worried way. It was really hard to tell everyone's expressions with the masks.

"Yeah… all us Burst Linker's have scars. I think Obsidian's was that he was too weak to do things on his own, and his avatar reflects that. You should've seen him in a fight, his attack power is crazy… but… his defense is also really low. Even a simple punch would do a ton of damage to him." Ryuko muttered.

"Just like real obsidian. Can be even sharper than a surgical razor but breaks all too easily. I can sort of understand that." Kazuto nodded.

"But what made him decide to give Chidori Brain Burst in the first place?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know. You might just have to ask him yourself if we get out of this." Ryuko stated.

"We'll get out of this." Kazuto nodded as they stopped.

"Alright, we're a short ways away. Ready guys?" Gai asked as everyone climbed out.

"Shu, get up there and spot us." Ryuko ordered, making a movement with her arm.

"Roger that." Shu nodded, running off and climbing up the nearest structure. "Okay… I can see two guards at the closest entrance."

"That'll be easy. I won't even need Overdrive." Kazuto chuckled as he fliced out his grapnel blades. "Let's get moving." He added, taking off.

"This isn't gonna be like whenever he plays an FPS will it? He's good shot, but he always runs out in the middle and gets hit really fast." Ryuko sighed.

"Kazuto's not like that in here, just watch him. He's called the Burst Reaper for a reason." Yukina stated as they stopped at the intersection. Kazuto jumped up to the rooftops, moving until he could get onto the wall above the guards, then dropping down behind them.

"Surprise suckers!" Kazuto snapped as he stood up and stabbed his grapnels into both enemies' heads, their bodies going limp before the two light beams shot up.

"Nice." Gai whistled.

"I feel like he got that from a stealth game." Minato muttered.

"Alright, no doubt the guys inside will have seen those beams! Shu get down here now!" Ryuko snapped.

"On my way!" Shu replied. The others moved up and next to Kazuto.

"That was a nice move you pulled." Ryuko nodded as Gai worked on opening the door.

"Playing a bunch of VR games with varying game mechanics helps make strategies for a fighting style." Kazuto stated.

"And… it's open!" Gai chuckled as he opened the door, just as Shu ran up.

"Okay, no doubt they'll be waiting for us. Let's go!" Ryuko nodded. Kazuto nodded and took the lead, spotting a bunch of enemies at the end of the path ready to open fire.

"I'll take the lead! Accel Overdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled, the aura bursting out and lighting up the hallway as he burst forward and started slicing through the conveniently lined up enemies, stopping with a final spread out slash that seemed to make his aura spread out and cut through a few more enemies, and the combo was similar to a technique Kuroyukihime used.

"Damn he's fast!" Minato yelped.

"You two get to work! Yukina see what you can do! Shu cover me! Emerald Barricade!" Ryuko yelled, slamming her hand on the ground, and emerald green blockades rose out of the ground, followed by a few heavy artillery. Shu took up a post and aimed up at the enemies in the stands, taking shots that were dead on.

"Runic Blaster!" Yukina yelled, the magic circle appearing in front of her, multiple balls of energy charging at each tip of the triangle, a line between each before firing off the massive beam.

"They're a pretty good team." Minato observed as he used his lion forms claws to rip up another opponent.

"But we're pretty good to! Let's get it on!" Gai laughed in an almost manical way, standing on top of a tank.

"We're trying to save Obsidian you dumbass! Not get him buried underneath a bunch of rubble!" Ryuko yelled.

"You're the one who's firing artillery at these pricks!" Gai yelled as he jumped into the tank and started it up.

"Well, I see they argue as much as always!" Kazuto yelled as he stabbed two enemies, firing his grapnels to spear two more. Gai was plowing through the enemies in his way, lights shooting up on his path.

"Is it just me, or are there way more guys than when I scouted?" Shu asked.

"Good point. We've taken out way more than fifty by now." Ryuko mumbled.

"That's because I took the liberty of reinforcing this area! I had a feeling you would be coming here after yesterday!" a mocking voice laughed.

"Who's that?" Kazuto asked.

"That's Lava Burner." Minato pointed out as the aforementioned Linker walked out of the booth above, his body flowing in all sorts of ways.

"His bodies all lava huh? Interesting." Kazuto mused.

"Why do you think my name is what it is? I see you rebel's brought Navy Blade and his little partner with you. Let me guess, you're here for this guy!" Lava Burner cackled, two other Linker's pulling out a black linker who had a fragile frame, and his armor had a bright sheen to it.

"Obsidian!" the other four yelled.

"Guys…. Run…" Obsidian mumbled, his voice feeble.

"You bastard, let him go!" Kazuto snapped.

"Okay, I will. _If _you can beat me in a fight! I want to see if your reputation isn't lying!" Lava Burner snapped.

"This'll be easy." Kazuto chuckled.

"Oh, also, it will be a sudden death match. So you know what it means if you lose right?" Lava Burner cackled, producing the card.

"Don't do it Navy Blade! If you lose you'll lose Brain Burst forever!" Ryuko snapped.

"I know the risks. But I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Besides, members of Nega Nebulus _never _run from a fight!" Kazuto stated firmly, pointing one blade at Lava Burner. "And call us rebels all you want, but this is our city! And no matter what Legion I'm a part of, I'll fight to defend it! Throw everything you want at me Burner, but I won't back down!"

"Such strong words. Let's see if you'll be able to back those up with your actions!" Lava Burner yelled as he threw the card at Kazuto, who caught it an immediately hit the accept button, watching as it floated up. Everything became tense as the countdown started, and flames seemed to rise up when it hit zero.

"LET'S GO!" Kazuto and Lava Burner yelled as they charged, their respective attacks clashing and causing a massive shockwave. Kazuto had a snarl on his face, and the only look that could describe Lava Burner was a manic smile.

"The fight's on." Yukina muttered as she watched the high speed fight play out. It was obvious Lava Burner was a level below Kazuto, but his unique abilities kept him at a point he could fight almost on even ground.

"I must say, getting to fight someone of your caliber is an interesting experience! No… interesting isn't right… It's BLOOD BOILING! I've never had so much fun in my life!" Lava Burner cackled, and he fired multiple blasts of condensed magma.

"Like that matters! I'm just waiting for my special move gauge to finish charging!" Kazuto snapped. _Along with my Overdrive gauge. Once those are both full, this battle's gonns be over! _He thought, slicing through the magma.

"So am I! That's when the real fight will begin right? I can't wait!" Lava Burner cackled as he lunged forward, turning his arms into blades.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch you know that!?" Kazuto snapped.

"I'm just excited! I've never had a fight this fun since I fought Amaranth Emperor! You _really _get my blood boiling! It's the best thing a Linker like me can experience!" Lava Burner cackled as he dodged a slash from Kazuto, who flipped back to avoid the blow that came next.

"Their special move gauges are full. Now the real fight starts." Shu stated.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Gai laughed.

"Definitely." Minato nodded.

"Lava Dragoon!" Lava Burner yelled, his from changing to a massive dragon.

"Well that won't help! Accel Overdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled. "Meteor Burst!" he yelled, dashing forward and launching up, his blades glowing as he slashed Lava Burner at lightning speeds, going down his back and hitting weakpoints.

"GAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lava Burner roared.

"He's so fast! The guy can't even catch him!" Gai laughed.

"Lava Burner's form is too large. Dragons have a good amount of power, but they can be pretty slow." Minato stated. Kazuto delivered one final rolling slash down the dragon forms back, rolling to a stop as Overdrive ended. Lava Burner's form went back to normal, and he fell to his knees.

"How… how can you be that powerful!?" Lava Burner snapped.

"For one, you forgot who you were fighting. And two, I'm just better than you. I don't care if you are a Legion Submaster who can make others shake in fear, but like I said, you can throw whatever you want at me and I won't back down. Not until I get my sister out of your hands." Kazuto stated, taking out a Silver Shooter and taking aim.

"Hahaha… you have no idea what kind of challenge is waiting for you… no one can beat Amaranth Emperor…" Lava Burner cackled.

"We'll see how that goes." Kazuto stated, pulling the trigger and watching as what was left of Lava Burner's code rose up, followed by a disturbing final laugh.

"No way… he beat Burner…" one of the gurards stuttered.

"I'm out of here!" the other yelled, running off.

"I'm with you!"

"Shu get Obsidian!" Ryuko snapped.

"On it!" Shu nodded, running up the stands and getting to Obsidian Blaster. "I've got ya buddy. We can get you out of here."

"Thanks Shu… I owe ya' one." Obsidian Blaster nodded as they walked down. "So… you're Navy Blade. It's nice to meet you." He stated when he and Shu reached Kazuto.

"Likewise. It's nice to meet my sister's guardian." Kazuto nodded.

"So that means you're Kazuto right? Chidori talks about you a lot you know." Obsidian Blaster chuckled.

"Ryuko told me. Well, I know it's normally against rules, but since you know my name can I ask yours?" Kazuto asked as he started walking alongside Shu.

"Yes. I'm Hibiki Saika. Nice to meet you Kazuto Yuuki." Hibiki nodded slowly, the light reflecting off his visor.

"As I said before, likewise." Kazuto chuckled.

"Well now, you managed to defeat Lava Burner. A truly impressive feat Navy Blade." Amaranth Emperor's voice boomed from above.

"So you were watching? I had a feeling you would be." Kazuto stated.

"Hmph, intuitive I see. Well, even if you beat him, you will still have no chance of beating me." Amaranth Emperor stated.

"Again with this "looking down others" bullshit? You do get we're both level nine right!? And besides, I'd like to see proof that I can't beat you!" Kazuto snapped.

"Oh really? Alright then. Emperor's Submission!" Amaranth Emperor said in a commanding tone, and a wave of what seemed like his pure will burst out, causing all the others to fall to their knees. "Now do you see? None can stand before me!"

"That's where you're wrong…" Kazuto growled, planting his blades into the ground and forcing himself to stand up, slowly but without a lot of effort, eventually getting straight and pulling out his blades. "Like I told Lava Burner, throw whatever you want at me, but I won't stop until I've finished you! I'm never going to give up, no matter my opponent!" he yelled.

"How is it you can stand against me!?" Amaranth Emperor roared, seemingly losing his cool.

"Because you don't scare me! I've fought two Chrome Disaster's, and you're nowhere near as frightening! Now, where is Azure Trigger!?" Kazuto yelled.

"Hmph… that's all you're worried about? You may be able to stand against me, but you are still a fool!" Amaranth Emperor stated.

"We'll see about that!" Kazuto yelled, glaring at Amaranth Emperor. _Here is my enemy… the one I'm fighting against now. My goals right there in front of me… and all I have to do is reach out and finish it! _Kazuto thought.

"We'll decide this in two days in real time. It would do you well to prepare. Meet me in Yacht Stadium." Amaranth Emperor stated.

"So you're accepting my challenge?" Kazuto asked.

"It is not an emperor's place to back down from a challenge issued him, even if it is given by a fool." Amaranth Emperor stated.

"Fine then. Two days. Yacht Stadium. I'll be there, and you'll be going down!" Kazuto snapped.

"We shall see. Farewell!" Amaranth Emperor declared, and then he vanished.

"You know what you're getting into right? You're both level nine." Hibiki stated.

"I know Hibiki… but I have to… I need to take him out and let Chidori know you're all right. Or else what kind of big brother would I be?" Kazuto asked.

"Haha… you have a point there. Well then, I'll be rooting for you." Hibiki nodded.

"Me too! You've got our support Kaz!" Shu nodded.

"Beat that sucker's ass!" Gai laughed.

"I've got your back." Minato added.

"You've definitely been through worse. You've got my support to buddy." Ryuko chuckled, giving a thumbs up.

"And you _know _I'll always support you Kazuto!" Yukina giggled.

"Thanks guys… that's reassuring." Kazuto chuckled. "We're coming Chidori, ever last one of us!" he added, a smile back on his face as he reached up to the setting sun and clenched his hand.

**A/N**

**Real quick, I wanted to give examples of Kazuto's voice in Japanese and English:**

**Japanese:**

watch?v=KBqKYSe9b64 (Kirito's voice)

**English: **

watch?v=GadcIl20hR8 (Shu's voice)


	14. Chapter 14

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 14: Preparing **

Kazuto sat up after taking off his Nervegear, placing his arms across his knees.

"I've got one more day before the battle with Amaranth Emperor." He mumbled as he flopped back down. "Haru hasn't called back at all… I wonder what's been going on since he called me last…" he sighed.

"Big Bro? Can I come in?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure… hold on a sec." Kazuto nodded as he unlocked the door. Kakashi opened it slowly, and he seemed sad as he went and sat down next to Kazuto. "What's the matter?"

"It's just… you and Big Sis hasn't been talking to each other… I don't know what's going on… and I'm really confused. You two haven't been like this since… since…" Kakashi started, and tears came to his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Kakashi. Trust me, I'm doing everything I can to fix this. It's not gonna be like last time. I promise." Kazuto stated, kneeling down in front of the smaller boy and smiling as brightly as he could. "Chidori and I are gonna get along again. I just need to fix something. In fact there's a lot of things I need to fix. But don't worry, your Big Bro's going to do his best to make sure both of you guys are happy. Once all this is over, I promise, all three of us will play a game, and it'll just be the three of us doing whatever we want in it. You'll get first choice." He added, tapping Kakashi's head before scuffing up his hair.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Do I ever lie? You know I always keep my promises." Kazuto chuckled. Kakashi nodded.

"Okay… I'll be strong… like you are." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, you've got some practice to do then." Kazuto laughed, patting his brother on the head one more time. Kakashi smile, that bright, innocent smile that Kazuto hoped he would never lose.

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Kakashi nodded, clenching his fist before running out. Kazuto looked back with a smile of his own plastered on his face as he sat back on his bed. _Thanks little guy… you helped cheer me up a bit. Never lose that smile Kakashi. _He thought as he stood up and left, grabbing his Neurolinker. Kazuto picked up his recently acquired motor bike helmet, which was streamlined in design and black through and through. He stepped out to the garage, pulling out the motorcycle he'd gotten as a birthday gift, a simple older model street bike (as in it didn't have an AI to help control it) that was midnight blue. Kazuto looked up in slight surprise as his dad's black car pulled in, and the man stepped out. Mr. Yuuki was a fairly tall man in his late thirties, and he looked like an older version of Kazuto. His hair was swept back with several grey streaks, and he had a good case of stubble, not really fitting the look of a businessman.

"Ah Kazuto. Going for a ride?" asked, his voice gruff and traced with his experiences, contrasting Kazuto's deep but life filled voice despite the cynicism the teen held.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go around the town a bit. Get some fresh air." Kazuto nodded as he placed his helmet on his head, flipping up his visor.

"Hmm… you know, I noticed you've been acting differently these past few days. More like your old self." Mr. Yuuki chuckled.

"Seems everyone's noticed but me." Kazuto stated, getting on the bike.

"Kazuto, it's a good change. I haven't seen you smile in a long time. I heard you got back into contact with your friends here and one from Tokyo, as well as some new ones. Honestly, it's hard for me to believe how you used to be dependent on others. Now look at you, a strong young man with friends that'll last, and somebody who can lead by example. Kazuto, as your father I can say nothing makes me happier. Remember my old saying?" Mr. Yuuki stated.

"When life knocks you down or gives you a challenge, stand up and face it, reaching for tomorrow, because nothing can stand in the way of the human heart." Both stated.

"Yeah… I remember…" Kazuto muttered. "Dad… There's something's I've gotta do… I can't really explain it all. But, I'm trying to make amends for things I've done. I'm gonna do whatever I can to see that through."

"I know you will. After all, you are my son. Be sure you're home by at least seven." Mr. Yuuki chuckled as he stepped inside. Kazuto nodded and pulled down his visor, kicking on his bike and pulling out. The only noise he heard for a bit was just the engine as he drove down the road, moving into the downtown area and heading for the docks. He passed sights he'd grown up seeing for all his life, the groups of kids hanging out at the various shops, the couples under umbrellas at the park, and the other people who were going about their daily routines. _Takamatsu may not be Tokyo, where all the main events of Brain Burst are, or even where most of my activities in it are, but this place is still my home. Always has been and always will, real world or unlimited field. I'll fight to make sure it stays safe from guys like Amaranth Emperor. And not just for me, for Chidori, Yukina, Kakashi, Ryuko, Shu and the twins, Hibiki, and all the other Burst Linker's here. I'll fight to my last point if I have to. _He thought, eventually stopping at the docks, taking off his helmet and letting the sea breeze blow through his hair as he looked out over the sunset.

"And I'll do it so I can finally look Fuko in the eyes again… I'm not going to leave behind anyone I care about ever again, and I definitely won't let myself get angry with them." Kazuto stated as he kicked down the stand for his bike and stepped over to the edge of the dock, looking out at the now amber colored ocean, the sun making a nigh on amazing twilight. "Haru, Taku, whatever you two are fighting, know that you have my support. I know you guys can't hear my voice right now, but you two better put up a damn good fight so you can tell me about it. Because when I see you guys again, I'm telling you all about what happened here, and the friends I found again, even the new one I made. And Fuko, I'm doing my best to become a better person. I'm actually doing it, making things right. Hopefully, one day, I can make things right with you too, and then, who knows, maybe things could get back to the way they used to with me, you, and Kuroyuki." He chuckled. "And to everyone else, I'm not going to give up tomorrow. With you guys backing me, there's no way I'll lose. I'll throw everything I've got at the bastard and make him pay for what he's done. I'll fight until I can't move if I have to. Because for once, in the history of the Accelerated World, two level nine players are going to battle it out to the last one standing. No interruptions, and no surprises. And if I lose, my memories of Brain Burst go with that, but I won't! I'm not going to forget everything I've been through, the friends I've made, and the person I've become because of Brain Burst! That's a promise!" he stated, his voice rising in volume, and Kazuto could see all his friends with him at the dock in his mind, each one with looks of support and smiles all around. Kazuto cracked a smile of his own reaching a hand up to the sky again, leaving his hand open.

"You better watch out Amaranth Emperor. I'm not going in alone. The time for me to fight alone is done. I've finally realized it, this whole time, I've had all these friends who will fight with me and stand by my side no matter what! I'm not blind any more. I'm not going to stand down! In a contest of your will against mine, I'll always win!" Kazuto yelled.

"My my, that was a rousing speech from such a fool." The voice of Amaranth Emperor cackled from behind him.

"You never intended to wait until tomorrow or meet me at Yacht Stadium, did you Amaranth Emperor, or should I say Akihiko Himura!? You always were a nasty liar." Kazuto snapped, turning around and facing the other boy. Akihiko was much taller than Kazuto and by far more muscular, wearing a loose uniform. His hair was spiked back and dyed stark white, his eyes a gleaming amber. He had the look of a bully alright, and the condescending look and attitude matched.

"When did you find out?" Akihiko laughed.

"Not long ago. There's only one person in all Takamatsu I know who loves being above others so much he'd act like an emperor! And that's you Himura! Now, how did you find out who I was and that'd I'd be here?" Kazuto snapped.

"Same way you did, and I took a gamble! But what's with that look in your eyes? After so many years of a working bully-nerd relationship you're seriously going to act all big and tough now!? Face it Yuuki, you can't beat me here, and you can't beat me in the accelerated world! And what was with all that talk about friendship and crap? All that's pointless! The only thing that matters to us Burst Linkers is power! And you have it! So just leave all those other wimps behind!" Akihiko yelled.

"If you heard me right, I said I wasn't going to do that! I'm never going to leave my friends behind again! And I'm not going to let you push me around anymore! I'm not scared of you Himura! I never was! You're just too blind to see it!" Kazuto snapped.

"BLIND!? You're the one who's blind! I already control this city in Brain Burst! What could a wimp like you with an equally fragile looking avatar possibly do to someone like me! I'm bigger than you, I'm stronger than you! I've always been better than you!" Akihiko roared.

"And that's where you're wrong! Not once have you ever had a real friend! And in case you hadn't noticed, I have lots of friends that I can count on while you don't! Not only that, I'm a much better person than you! Not once have I _ever _looked down on someone for being weaker than me! What I did in Brain Burst, expelling people like you, was to keep others safe!" Kazuto yelled.

"Talk about a load of bullshit! You're not that good a person! Nobody is! This world could never be like that!" Akihiko yelled, balling his fists.

"Like I said, you're dead wrong. You're failing to see just what our world really is Himura. And I am that good a person, you just can't see it! A person like you, who's only known bad all their life, will never be able to understand the strength in the human heart! Because no matter what you throw at me, I won't back down!" Kazuto yelled.

"Man I'm getting tired of your talk! I'm gonna shut you up forever!" Akihiko yelled.

"Let's go, besides, you're the one who came here early so might as well!" Kazuto yelled.

"BRING IT ONE YUUKI!" Akihiko yelled.

"**UNLIMITED BURST!"**


	15. Chapter 15

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 15: Finality**

"Well, I'd say this stage is a fitting setting, wouldn't you say Yuuki?" Akihiko chuckled as he slammed his tower shield into the ground, his sword held in it.

"The twilight stage… I find it to be an odd coincidence, but yes, it is a fitting setting!" Kazuto snapped, drawing his blades.

"Heh heh… now it's time to prove who the better fighter is, once and for all!" Akihiko yelled, drawing his own sword and standing at the ready. _He may have a red color, but something's telling me this fight is going to be far from easy. His fighting style centers on that sword and tower shield. My only form of defense is my energy shields, but those won't help much, other than that, all I've got is offense. _Kazuto thought.

"Let's go!" Kazuto yelled as he dashed forward. Akihiko snarled with a chuckled and raised his shield, blocking the blow and retaliating with his own slash. Kazuto jumped off the shield and rolled in midair, firing a grapnel and getting it on Akihiko's sword.

"Wrong move!" Akihiko chuckled as he jerked his sword back, pulling Kazuto forward at an alarming speed, ready to slam his shield into him. Kazuto snarled and fired his other grapnel into the ground, slowing himself down before releasing his first grapnel and retracting it.

"Hhhhaaaaaaa!" Kazuto yelled as he charged again, letting loose a massive combo of strikes, though Akihiko's tower shield and movements allowed him to block, dodge, or parry most of the blows.

"Your style of fighting centers way too much on attacking! That's too easy!" Akihiko cackled as he shoved Kazuto back, slashing him across the chest.

"GYAAAAGH!" Kazuto yelped as he crashed to the ground.

"Like I said, you're not worth my time!" Akihiko laughed as he lifted his sword above his head, and it began to glow blood red. _An incarnate attack!? _Kazuto thought as he struggled to get up. _Man he hits like a truck… _he added with a growl. "Eat this! Blood Arthur!" Akihiko yelled, bringing down his sword, letting loose a massive energy wave that rushed towards Kazuto.

"Accel Overdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled, and he managed to get out of the way of the attack after he sped up. "Where the hell did you learn how to use the Incarnate System!?"

"Last time I checked it was common knowledge among level nine players. But now I know you can dodge Blood Arthur with that Overdrive of yours. The only problem is, now it has to charge up! I won't give you that time!" Akihiko roared as he surged forward.

"Dammit! You may be huge but you're fast! I'll give you that! But there's one thing you forgot! I'm smaller and faster!" Kazuto yelled as he slid under Akihiko, slashing the larger player's legs as he skidded across the ground before jumping back up.

"GAGH!? Damn you ya' little flea!" Akihiko yelled as he stumbled, but he rose back up.

"Well, since you used the incarnate system I guess I'm free to use it myself!" Kazuto snapped, putting his swords together, and they started to glow. "NAVY FALCHION!" he yelled, and the blue sword came together in his right hand. Kazuto whipped out a Silver Shooter for added measure.

"The hell? What is it with you and always using two weapons?" Akihiko growled.

"Navy Blade's abilities are completely centered on dual wielding. Whether it's my swords or guns, so long as I have two weapons in hand I'm at full proficiency. It's where Chidori picked up her own fighting style, one I'm sure you planned to exploit!" Kazuto snapped.

"HAHAHA! Man you're too observant for your own good! Lava Burner had his own plans for the girl, but that's obviously forgettable. Honestly, I knew from the get go Navy Blade had a connection to her, Lava Burner clearly stated it. I just needed to find a way to exploit it." Akihiko stated.

"Well, I guess we can forget about that as well! Burning Magnum!" Kazuto yelled, aiming with his pistol and firing multiple shots, each one on fire. Akihiko blocked each one, but his shield was damaged.

"The hell!? Was that an Incarnate skill?" Akhiko demanded.

"Obviously!" Kazuto snapped as he lunged forward and swung with his falchion.

"Ha! You're nowhere near as fast without two swords! You're style is dented!" Akihiko scoffed, bringing down his sword, but when it hit the ground Kazuto was gone.

"And that's where you're wrong!" Kazuto snapped from behind, appearing like he'd teleported, his gun aimed at the back of Akihiko's head, who turned around to face the barrel just as Kazuto fired. Akihiko tried to dodge, but the shot scraped the side of his head and he went sprawling as he screamed in pain. Kazuto skidded to a stop and rushed forward again. Akihiko brought up his blade and stopped the slash, their weapons scraping against each other.

"Why is it you're so determined to fight!? So you got in a lucky hit! Big deal! Like that'll happen again!" Akihiko snapped.

"You really can't tell when you're outclassed can you!? You don't get the concept of being weaker than someone… You're so used to being high and mighty the word "weak" doesn't register when it's directed towards you does it!?" Kazuto yelled, holstering his pistol and drawing out his second sword again, stopping his incarnate system.

"I'M NOT WEAK! I'M THE STRONGEST BURST LINKER IN TAKAMATSU! I RULE OVER THIS ENTIRE CITY AND ALL THOSE STUPID WEAKLINGS WHO DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!" Akihiko yelled.

"You really are insane! That obsession with power could only have come from spending years inside the Unlimited Neutral Field and taking it out on enemies! First you bully others at school now you're a tyrant!? You don't deserve to be a Burst Linker!" Kazuto yelled as he jumped back.

"I'll make you eat those words with this last move!" Akihiko yelled as he stood up and raised his blade.

"We'll see!" Kazuto replied.

"Emperor's Judgment: MOON FANG!" Akihiko yelled as he brought down his blade with a massive wave of energy following it.

"It ends now. ACCEL OVERDRIVE OMEGA!" Kazuto yelled.

"That's not gonna help you! The Moon Fang moves faster than anything else!" Akihiko yelled.

"I won't give up. I don't care what gets thrown my way! I'll fight to the end!" Kazuto yelled as he blasted forward, his blades glowing. "For everyone you've ever hurt, for my friends who fought against you, for Hibiki who you held prisoner, and Chidori who you forced to fight for you… and for everyone else who's hopes and dreams ride on this, I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN HERE AND NOW HIMURA!" Kazuto yelled as he swung his blades up, colliding with the Moon Fang. "METEOR BLITZ!" he yelled, and the energy started splitting apart, blazing out to the sides and wrecking anything in its path,

"WHAT!?" Akihiko gasped.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kazuto screamed as he started pushing forward, using incarnation to keep his Overdrive gauge full, and it was going crazy. With one final push, Kazuto forced his way through what was left of the Moon Fang and blasted through. Akihiko's face gleaned an expression of fear, and the lightning fast combo that followed only accentuated his surprise. Kazuto let out at least twenty swings before skidding to a stop on the other side, spinning with his blades held out to the side. When Kazuto came to a stop, multiple blue lines shot out from Akihiko's avatar, and he collapsed, an arm and a leg falling off along with severe damage to his armor.

"No way… I'm… Amaranth Emperor… there's no way a lone swordsman could beat me…" Akihiko stuttered as he tried to crawl away. Kazuto walked up to him and planted a foot on Akihiko's back, aiming one Silver Shooter at his head. "Please… don't do this!"

"Why should I not? All you've done in Brain Burst… how can I forgive that? Oppressing others by using your strength to undermine them, capturing a weaker opponent to force someone to fight for you. Why shouldn't I take Brain Burst away from you? I had a feeling at the beginning of this fight, that maybe I could make you see what you did wrong… but now…. Now I'm not sure on that." Kazuto stated with a cold as ice tone.

"PLEASE! I promise! I'll disband the Blood Knights! I'll release my controls over the territories! I'll even let your sister off the hook! Just don't take this from me!" Akihiko begged.

"You really aren't worth it. Begging like a coward once you realize you've been beaten. You are pathetic. But fine. If I so much as _hear _anything about you trying some stunt, I will hunt you down and uninstall Brain Burst from you in the blink of an eye. Got that!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Yes I understand! Please… just go." Akihiko sobbed. Kazuto sighed and holstered his pistol, turning around and walking off. "YOU ARE A FOOL! LIKE I'D REALLY DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! DIE KAZUTO!" Akihiko screamed, his face a maniacal grin as he shot up in a final attempt to beat Kazuto.

"You always were a bad liar." Kazuto muttered as he drew a Silver Shooter in the blink of an eye, aiming it straight at Akihiko's face, and things seemed to slow down for a moment. "Jackpot." Kazuto muttered as he pulled the trigger, and the shot resounded as Akihiko let out one final roar of anger, the remains of his code flying past Kazuto. "It's done… it's over." He sighed as he fell to his knees. "Hahaha… hahahahahaha!" he laughed. "I DID IT! I beat Akihiko!" he shouted, finding the cathartic feeling uncontrollable. "But also… I just expelled two more people from Brain Burst… and when I said Midnight Orion was going to be the last person I did that to. But I don't think that matters." He chuckled as he stood up. "Well, guess I got some news for everyone tomorrow." He sighed as he jumped off to find a leave point.

(Real World)

Kazuto stumbled slightly as he came back to reality, and he sighed.

"And I'm back." He mumbled.

"What the hell… why am I at the docks!?" Akihiko yelled in confusion.

"I found you here passed out. Something must have happened." Kazuto shrugged as he went over to his bike and put his helmet back on.

"Yuuki!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Akihiko snapped, stalking up to the boy and glaring down at him.

"No reason. I was just taking a ride." Kazuto stated with a hidden grin.

"Well, since you're here might as well get tomorrow out of the way huh?" Akihiko snickered, cracking his knuckles.

"How many times do I have to tell you I stopped caring about what you said a long time ago Himura? I don't care what you call me or what you throw my way. I won't budge because I'll keep going until the end." Kazuto stated as he kicked on his motorcycle.

"Why is that familiar? Ggh… I can't remember." Akhiko growled.

"Maybe I said it sometime before. Who knows? But I'd take it to heart. I really don't care. Maybe you should try getting to know people first. Then again, you're a bit too stubborn for that." Kazuto chuckled as he tore off, his last sentence getting caught in the wind.

"What was that last part? Getting to know people? Pfft… screw that." Akihiko scoffed as he walked off.

(Kazuto's house)

Kazuto pulled up his driveway, taking off his helmet with a sigh as he walked in.

"I'm home!" Kazuto called out, not getting a reply. "Hello?" he asked again as he took off his shoes.

"Dad and Kakashi went out to go get some stuff. They won't be back for a bit." Chidori stated, and she was sitting in front of the TV watching a show.

"Oh." Kazuto nodded. _We're alone… so I can tell her. _He thought. "Chidori, there's something I need to tell you. Two things actually." He stated.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk." Chidori mumbled.

"It's about Obsidian Blaster, if that'll catch your interest." Kazuto stated as he walked in front of the TV.

"How would you know about him?" Chidori growled.

"Ryuko told me. I helped her get him out of the stadium where that little snake Lava Burner was keeping him." Kazuto stated, and Chidori's face also moved to surprise. "Obsidian's not a bad guy. Honestly I think I'd like to meet him. We told each other our names."

"He's free… I can finally ditch Emperor…" Chidori gasped.

"That's not necessary, you see…" Kazuto started, and he recounted what had happened recently, along with explaining anything else he felt needed to be explained. "And that's the general gist of the past couple of days." Kazuto finished. Chidori's surprised face moved to tearfully happy, and Kazuto got surprised.

"Thank god…" Chidori muttered, then she jumped up and pretty much tackled Kazuto with a flying hug. "I'm so glad to have you back to your old self!" she yelled as Kazuto yelped.

"Chidori calm down!" Kazuto yelped.

"Just let me enjoy this moment Kazuto! I've got my brother back, and my best friend… I don't need to be scared about Emperor anymore either… You have no idea how happy I am!" Chidori sobbed.

"No… I guess I don't… man I really am a bad brother." Kazuto laughed, and he looked won at Chidori with a warm smile, putting a hand on her head. "Hey, if it's not a problem with you, think you could take me to meet Hibiki sometime soon? Like I said, I'd like to meet him IRL so I can thank him."

"Well who else is going to get me to the hospital after school tomorrow? You're driving after all." Chidori chuckled as she sat up.

"I've only got the motorbike." Kazuto stated.

"That'll be enough!" Chidori stated with a thumbs up and a wink. "But you owe me a duel in Brain Burst for all of that stuff you kept secret!"

"You won't win." Kazuto chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" Chidori huffed.

"Nice to have you back to your old self to." Kazuto chuckled.

(The next day/Roof)

"Amaranth Emperor was Akihiko Himura!?" the other five gasped after Kazuto filled them in on what had happened the other day.

"Honestly who else could it have been?" Kazuto asked.

"He does have a point… I don't see how we didn't figure it out sooner." Minato sighed.

"He was keeping up a pretty good façade. I wonder why he went after Kazuto even when they would've fought today." Shu mumbled.

"I think it's because he realized the jig was up and Kazuto was gonna whoop his ass either way, so he tried to get the drop on him." Ryuko stated bluntly.

"Honestly the fight was kinda tough. His defense was almost as solid as Green Grande's, and he hit like a friggin truck. Thank god I was faster than him or I probably would have lost." Kazuto stated.

"I'm surprised you could even _describe _the fight." Yukina said in a surprised tone.

"That sounds way to cool to be true! Are you sure that was how it went?" Gai asked.

"In exact detail, down to the last blow." Kazuto stated, nodding.

"Sweet…. Awesomeness! I swear that tops the Gurren Lagann finale in terms of sheer awesome!" Gai laughed.

"Oh god now he's going to try to build the damn thing next chance he gets." Minato grumbled.

"Ohhhhh! Next duel I get into I should build the Gurren and use that! GENIUS!" Gai laughed uncontrollably.

"Man you've got a wild imagination." Shu chuckled. Ryuko rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Those three are never gonna change." Ryuko snickered.

"Yep. Hmm? Oh dammit! Guys I gotta take Chidori to go see Hibiki! See ya' in a bit!" Kazuto yelped, running off.

"See ya Kaz!" Ryuko and the other four called out, Yukina giving a wave.

(Takamatsu Hospital)

"So this is where Hibiki's staying?" Kazuto asked as he pulled up to the hospital, finding a place to park.

"Just until he gets better anyway. C'mon let's go!" Chidori stated, taking off after taking off her helmet.

"Maybe I should be the one telling _you _to slow down!" Kazuto laughd as he hurried to catch up. Chidori told the receptionist at the counter who they were, and the lady sent them off up a flight of stairs.

"His rooms this way." Chidori pointed out when they got up the stairs.

"Just lead the way. I'll follow." Kazuto nodded. Chidori responded with her own nod and led the way down the hall to the second to last room, knocking on the door.

"It's unlocked." Hibiki's quiet voice came from the other side. The door slid open and Chidori waked in. "Oh Chidori! Nice to see you again!" Hibiki chuckled.

"Yeah… sorry I haven't visited in a while." Chidori chuckled. Kazuto walked in, and when he saw Hibiki, he was a little surprised. Hibiki had a very thin look, which made him look a little feminine. His hair was dark black, a slightly lighter shade than Ayami's, and it reached down to his shoudlers, and his eyes were a deep green and full of knowledge. "I see this is Kazuto. Nice to finally meet you in person." Hibiki nodded, almost in a slight bow.

"Likewise to you Hibiki." Kazuto nodded.

"AGH! Let me formally introduce you two guys before acting familiar! Hibiki, this is my twin brother Kazuto, and Kazuto, this is Hibiki Saika, a good friend and my Guardian in Brain Burst! And you don't mind the extra company do you?" Chidori giggled.

"Well, I guess it's out of the way." Kazuto chuckled.

"Yeah it is. And I don't mind. I actually like the extra company." Hibiki chuckled.

"Hmm… I think I should let you two talk for a bit. Want me to go get anything Hibiki?" Chidori asked, and Kazuto recognized the look in her eyes. It was one he was familiar with.

"No I'm fine. You don't have to go if you want." Hibiki stated.

"Well, I just feel like what my bro's gotta thank you for should stay between you guys. I'll be back in a bit." Chidori waved as she walked out.

"Okay." Hibiki nodded. "So, what did you want to say? You can take a seat." Hibiki stated.

"Oh. Right. Well…. I wanted to thank you Hibiki. For helping Chidori when I couldn't. I didn't really realize what was going on. She's a good actor, that's for sure." Kazuto chuckled as he sat down.

"There's no need. Chidori helped me out, so I returned the favor as best I could. She talked about how you used to be a lot. I don't think I've ever seen a sister so happy to have a brother like you. Most would say you're a bit too nice. I've never had siblings, so I couldn't relate, but… I did understand when she said your sudden change confused her. A lot of things that happened to me confused me to at times." Hibiki stated.

"Well, I see Ryuko didn't lie when she said you were an understanding guy." Kazuto chuckled. "Also… I was wondering why you chose to become her Guardian… I now it might be personal, but I was curious."

"That's a little hard. I guess… I assumed your change had to do with Brain Burst in some way, so the thought just came to me and I went through with it. Since I'm physically weak, I figured it was the best I could do." Hibiki stated, "But, I'm glad to have a friend like Chidori. You're lucky to have her as a sister."

"I've still got a lot of stuff to make up for… but thanks. And hey, it doesn't matter if your body's weak. This is in my own words, but it's something my dad says: No matter the challenges thrown our way, nothing can stand in the way of the strength and will of the human heart. Your body may be weak, but I could tell when we were in the Neutral field, you've got a strong will. That counts for a lot in Brain Burst." Kazuto stated, "So I'd say do your best no matter what! If you can do it, then carry on!"

"Chidori seemed to leave out that you were a philosopher." Hibiki laughed, and it was a quiet, gentle sound.

"Sorry… I've spent so much time in Brain Burst sometimes I say stuff that makes me sound like an old man." Kazuto chuckled, "But, I noticed something before Chidori left. It was the look in her eyes. I could tell she really cares about you. I've seen that look before… in a friend of mine from Shibuya… and a few other people I know." Kazuto stated. Hibiki seemed surprised for a second, but then he went back to his previous smile.

"I've noticed. Honestly, I'm a little confused. I guess I don't need to give an explanation." Hibiki chuckled.

"Nope. Now, if you were any other guy I'd give you a wallop on the head and one of my infamous talks, but… I'm afraid to hit you since I don't want to accidentally break something, and I think you're a good guy. So I don't think I have anything to worry about. Besides, I don't need Chidori mad at me." Kazuto chuckled.

"I'm not that fragile." Hibiki laughed, "But… can I ask you about that friend in Shibuya? It seems like an interesting story, and I think I should get to ask a question now."

"Right. I've asked a few, only right you get to ask one. Well… where to start… First, to start I guess, we know each other from the old days of Nega Nebulus. I never really talked with any of them much for a while… but she saw something… like… that last little bit of my old self I was clinging to. And for someone who has nicknames like ICBM and Icarus, she's a really kind person, always polite no matter what, and I never once saw her get angry, not even when I was being a snarky asshole. I guess a person who could stand what was on the outside to see the inside caught my interest, and I eventually got to know her better. A lot of my trips to Tokyo two years ago were to see her and for Legion stuff. But… when she became obsessed with flying higher and higher… I wound up saying something I shouldn't have, and all because I still felt guilty over what had happened to my master, who also became obsessed with something. I've regretted it ever since… and sometimes I wonder if I'd ever be able to look her in the eye after what I said." Kazuto stated, skipping over Fuko's name.

"It sounds like she was important to you." Hibiki stated.

"She still is… I've been trying to fix so many things I made wrong… but I'm not sure if I'll be able to fix that one." Kazuto sighed, clasping his hands and placing his head on them.

"Also… from the story, it sounds like you both thought the same way. Who knows, maybe she doesn't hate you for what you said. I'm not in your situation, so I can't offer the best advice, but maybe you should try talking to her." Hibiki stated.

"The only thing is I'm not sure how." Kazuto sighed.

"Something will happen. I don't know how, but it just will. Kazuto… thanks." Hibiki chuckled.

"For what?" Kazuto asked.

"For saving me. I don't know how long I was stuck. I lost track of time after a while. And thanks for saving Chidori. You're not too bad a guy yourself. I can kinda see why people like you so much when you show how you really are. It's like with me, though in a different way." Hibiki chuckled.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You know, I've never told anyone that before. It was one of those things… you know what I mean." Kazuto sighed.

"Yeah, I do. But thanks for talking with me. It's nice since my parents are busy a lot. They visit whenever they can, but they have work so I can't blame them. So, thanks. Both you and Chidori." Hibiki chuckled.

"You're welcome." Kazuto nodded. _Could he be right? But… what could really just _happen _to get me to see Fuko again? _He thought. _Well… I guess I'll have to wait and see. _


End file.
